The Bond
by DaWiz
Summary: Harry Potter never got to attend hogwarts instead he joined british army. he is 20 year old and on a mission. Join him as he finally becomes a wizard and attends hogwarts to do his task of defeating Voldemort.
1. prologue

**The Bond**

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K Rowling. However this fanfiction is mine. **

**A/N: Bonjour good people please enjoy the story. First chapter is a bit rough on grammar and writing style but I am improving.**

**Prologue**

**Place- The Veela Bar**

**Time – 12 am**

Harry James Potter was no ordinary man. The 20 year old was quite famous. He was the youngest man to serve in army as Major in British Army. He was one of ace long range shooters which earned him the nickname of sniper. He was also good at planning and executing task with minimum loss.

He never got a real family; Dursleys were there for a good decade but that experience didn't sort of count as a family like. After an unfortunate accident he was left without any relatives and dumped at an orphanage. At first he was always shunned and bullied even at the orphanage, but that changed when he met his best friend Emma Moon. He knew she always had rejected any proposal to be adopted by someone so that he was never left alone, to which he was grateful, and that had deepened their friendship. They both got enrolled at a military academy to graduate and join the army as both loved the action and thrills involved.

Today he was just too happy as his team had arrived France 4 days ago for one of their most important missions, to escort the Prime Minister to the President House for a meeting over an international matter. Today they were celebrating because it was the first free time they got in 3 days. Pig aka Rupert Paul, Beaver aka Chris Barn, Toad aka Marl Champ, Choppy aka Kamato Lee and Pearl aka Emma Moon were all enjoying themselves.

"Hey snippy see those hot racks of the blond, say wanna bet who gets his hands first on them" pig shouted over the loud music to Harry.

"No man, I can't, gotta hurry, tomorrow I have to report an hour early, but do get my bid from her too." Harry drank the last of his drink and got up from his seat at counter.

"Sure would love to, got some pointers for me." Rupert added slyly.

"Shut up pig look at Harry he is serious about an important mission and all you think of are assets of a striper. Stop staring they won't walk here to say hello." Emma grunted from her place.

"Yeah pig they are too elegant and too perfect for you." Harry laughed "See you guys tomorrow. And please don't get a hangover while reporting tomorrow." He waved his hand and left.

"Wonder if he is actually too straight to even let go such a fine beauty for mundane thing as work." Rupert muttered darkly.

"He is perfectly straight you idiot, just he is sensible to put work before pleasure." Emma growled now annoyed with Pig.

Harry headed to the parking. He was too busy checking his check list about next day's meeting to notice that he took the wrong turn and went to another corridor. After walking about ten to fifteen minutes he realized that he was on the wrong way. He started walking back but heard a strained scream and stopped abruptly. He walked back to the dead end he had reached. He touched the wall which suddenly shimmered and vanished 'Strange, 3-D hologram, has it been developed yet?' he thought to himself. Sensing danger he took out his gun and walked silently to the door in front of him. He turned knob and entered the store room and once again heard a moan.

**Store room, Veela Bar-12 a.m **

Fleur Delacour was on the floor bound by ropes, tortured and completely exhausted.

Fleur the flower of her family was now beaten, abused, partially conscious due excess of blood loss from various gashes and cuts on her arms and legs. Like her mother and Grand'Mere she was also a Veela, but right now her powers were not working as she was drugged with potion to suppress her powers. They had tried various curses and hexes even the Crutiatis curse.

Her father Jean Perrie Delacour was head of DMLE for French Ministry for Magic. In next month's election he was the strongest contender for Minister for Magic post. His biggest rival Mr. Pawn was a rich and influential man but with a very bad record in shadow.

Fleur was 22 years old and currently a trainee Auror. She was on her way home by the Floo network, she had clearly pronounced "Delacour Mansion." And stepped in green flames and vanished. She appeared spinning at a fast speed in dingy old store room. Her eyes were closed to stop the spinning in her head. The moment she stopped spinning a voice shouted "Stupify " She couldn't even react and was frozen by the spell.

It has been 24 hours since her capture; a man approached her and spoke to the guard standing nearby in a very rough voice "Did she open her mouth".

"No sir nothing useful yet, bloody bitch wants to protect her father's dignity and not so petty secrets." the guard replied.

The boss roughly yanked Fleur's head by her hair, "Listen princess tomorrow is your final day to open up or we will open many things for you". He wanted Jean's dark secrets and details and all those things which were necessary to ensure his win in the voting of Wizengamot of French ministry.

They left her moaning and crying due to pain five minutes ago. Now she was alone lying on the floor sobbing silently. She had shrieked for help expecting anyone who was passing by to hear her shouts.

"se taire, bitch I am trying to sleep here. No one's gonna help you. Mostly muggles only visit this place and we have put up an anti-muggle ward also my team is the only group of wizards here right now." He growled and slapped her hard to shut her up.

That's when harry entered the room. He saw many boxes were stacked up in front of him. Holding his gun tight he peeked a bit above the box and saw 2 unconscious and one still drinking man sitting around a table. He saw no one around but the sobbing was coming from another wall of big boxes behind the drunkards. He took his chance and slowly snuck up behind the still conscious one, luckily he was facing the opposite side. He pressed the acupuncture point on the nape of the man to make him unconscious. He searched them for weapons and only got 3 wooden sticks 'Kidnap someone with sticks interesting, quite unique.' he smiled to himself at the competence of these kidnapers and pocketed the sticks, crawled to next set of boxes. On the other side he saw three more men playing cards.

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction ever. I want you all to help me write it specially the French translation part and the grammar. Please review and tell me how good or bad it is. And also do you people know about any fan fiction of Harry and any other veela other than Fleur and Gabrielle. But it should not be a slash. **


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue

**A/N: What do you think?**

**Chapter 2: Rescue**

He noticed that all 3 were too busy playing cards. "That bitch won't even let us sleep. Mart's lucky he got the entrance, at least he can sleep." mumbled the one facing towards the end of room. Harry keenly observed the entire space.

He noticed that the men were in centre of space between the boxes and the wall. There were two ways to escape, both near the edges of the stack of cartons thick enough for only one man to pass. Then his eyes darted to right corner of the room. A girl near about 20 was tied up. She was staring at him a bit confused and quite frightened. Her wet eyes glittered in the dark corner. He couldn't make out much details of her face for her blond hair was covering most of it. He crouched and crawled to the right-side opening & peeked, making sure that none of the men could see him. The girl noticed him. He gestured for her to at least make one of the men to come towards her.

She nodded a yes and yelled "Hey baldy did your mum find your pussy better than your dad's?" Then she spat on the floor.

'Whoa, of all the things he didn't expect her to say that, nevertheless it worked.' Harry smirked and took aim at now enraged 'baldy' brandishing his wooden stick at her and walking towards her. When the man was ten feet from her, Harry shot at the man's shoulder joint. His gun had a newly developed high tech silencer specially made for silent assassination. The baldy's stick fell to the ground and he clutched his arm howling in pain. Taking the moment of confusion to his advantage he shot another bullet at the knee of the baldy incapacitating almost any movement for now. Baldy couldn't bear the pain and fell unconscious in a pool of his blood.

This brought others to their senses. One of remaining men yelled "**CONFRINGO**" towards Harry and blasting the some boxes. Harry already had moved to left-side opening.

'Shit they have lasers, these blasted woods shoot lasers! What kind of technology is this. Why do I end in most unusual situation?'

Harry mused taking his aim at the one still standing near the table and still gazing the fallen boxes. While the other was standing near the fallen boxes ready to shoot again, Harry this time took a head shot. The man without any sound fell on table. The remaining man leaped behind the boxes to cover himself. Harry shot at boxes. He heard a yelp confirming he got his target and shot again but missed this time. He knew the guy was still conscious. Harry reloaded his gun.

The man seeing momentary silence as his chance waved his wand in general direction of Harry and yelled "**INCENDIO**" setting three boxes ablaze. Harry quickly kicked the boxes away from him and blindly shot two rounds towards his enemy to draw him out of his hiding place.

The man felt two things pass above his head. He banished 2 of burning boxes at small opening where he thought his attacker was.

Harry saw the boxes moving at high speed towards him. Sensing no other options available Harry ran towards the rear wall of the room. Everything suddenly became a slow motion for him. He dodged most of the laser beams purely on instincts getting hurt by a violet coloured laser beam which made a deep gash in his arm. He jumped towards the wall ran a bit upwards to gain momentum and rebounded off the wall, doing a perfect midriff twist in air, narrowly missing a sickening green coloured laser beam and shot two rounds in retaliation. Harry caught him in the arm and just below diaphragm forcing him to stop. The man fell staring at his blood dripping down his arm and abdomen. Harry closed up to him with his gun ready. He saw the man's become more and more hollow with every passing moment, Harry admitted killing wasn't something he sought after but it wasn't something he would back from to save a right cause; but tried to avoid as much as possible. The man finally lost conscious and fell.

After sometime when everything seemed normal except the shrieking-like-banshee-girl he went to the girl and clamped her mouth shut.

Fleur saw the entire fight awed and confused at her rescuer's actions. Instead of fighting with a wand he fought with a gun like a muggle. But he still kept his ground firm and this was the most astonishing thing which she had yet to witness. He skillfully dodged almost all curses except the 'black fire' curse. But then she saw the **Avada-Kedavra** being cast she shut her eyes and started shrieking.

It all ended with her mouth being forcefully shut, she opened her eyes and looked directly into emerald green ones. He was looking straight into her eyes.

Harry had never seen such beautiful eyes; they were dark blue glinting in darkness. They were like a perfect cut sapphires. He snapped out of the gaze and said politely, "I'm Harry. I work in the army and I'm here to rescue you. You understand." The girl nodded so he released her mouth and started to cut the ropes open.

Fleur croaked lightly "My wand… the golden one… on the table."

Harry didn't understand the wand thing but after cutting the ropes, hurried to the table and found another stick with a golden grip. "This one" he showed her the wand and took it to her.

Fleur took the wand and felt the energy surrounding her rush into her. The veela hair in the wand, during emergency provided her energy by sucking it from the surrounding. She could feel her powers returning. The veela powers started to destroy the drug in her body and also heal her bruises and cuts. But at the same time releasing high amounts of veela thrall.

Harry suddenly couldn't take his eyes from the girl in front of him. She was glowing. Her perfect body was healing of all the signs of torture. Her skin creamy-white in colour, lips were light orange as if recently painted with water colours. Silky smooth and absolutely straight her hair was shining silver-blond. She snapped her eyes open and looked him.

Harry once again controlled himself from becoming a drooling gawking dumbass. "Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded yes. "Good, now seeing your condition you won't be able to stand. So would you mind terribly if I carry you till the parking lot." The girl looked at him carefully, sensing it to be safe she smiled weakly. Harry slowly pulled her on to his back and left the room. He pushed the alert button for his team to assemble. "Can I know your name?" Harry asked.

"My name is Fleur Delacour." she whispered lightly in his ear. Harry shivered a bit at the whisper but controlled himself.

"Ok Fleur now we will head to the hospital…" Harry started.

"NO!" she whispered hoarsely, "Take me to the Delacour Mansion it is right now the safest place for me." Taking a small breadth she whispered again, "We are in Paris right?". Harry nodded yes. "The mansion is on the outskirts of the city, in the north-west direction, take the highway, but please only to the Mansion nowhere else." She pleaded then rested her head on his shoulder loosing conscious.

Harry reached the parking and found his team hurrying towards him.

"Harry where were you? What is all this? And who is the girl." Emma asked quickly.

Harry settled Fleur in his car and explained the situation to his team and set them to work.

"Sorry Sniper, can't do much about this gash its quite deep. You need to visit the hospital as soon as you can." Emma applied the first aid as fast as she could.

"Don't worry Pearl I will, just manage it here." He nodded to her, and drove his Mercedes AMG-Rotor out of the parking after marking his destination on the GPS.

After about 15 minutes Fleur gained her conscious feeling herself strapped she started panicking thinking to be back in that store room.

Harry applied the brakes and shouted over her screams "Shut up". She fell silent and looked at him. Calmly he said, "You are safe now, remember I rescued you."

Reassuring herself of her escape and safety she allowed herself to relax. She felt her throat burn, shouting after remaining thirsty for more than 24 hours did hurt.

"Water" she rasped lightly.

Harry gave her an energy drink and resumed driving.

**A\N: Like it? Hate it? Tell me fast.**

**ME WAITING…**


	3. Chapter 3: The White Mansions

**A/N: What do you think?**

**The time line will be of present (2010-2011) & not like in canon. Okay not much change just grammar and spellings.**

**I need a Beta for this story so any of you interested please PM me.**

**CHAPTER 3: The White Mansions**

After quenching her thirst she muttered 'merci' & closed her eyes for her head to stop spinning and aching. All the recent events flashed through her mind and many questions erupted.

The foremost one being, 'Why am I in a car and not yet at home or travelling by apparition or port key.' then she remembered giving him directions by road ' But when did a wizard escort anyone by a car unless...' she thought about the fight again, how he fought entire time with a gun instead of a wand. Realization dawned her 'He is actually a muggle.' she felt that she was still releasing a small amount of veela aura and shivered at thought of what can happen in next few moments should he get the wrong intentions. She felt something being kept in her lap and opened her eyes, there was a leather jacket.

"Wear it, you are shivering and it's quite cold tonight." He suggested her, smiling and returning his attention back to road. She looked at him carefully trying to read his thoughts and intentions. His face remained placid though a bit taut. She remembered the **ignis nigra****(dark fire)** curse and looked at his arm. The right-arm sleeve was torn and the bandage soaked in blood. His entire arm was trembling and had turned sick pale.

"Since when it's bleeding" she looked genuinely concerned for him.

"For about half an hour." Harry winced when the wound started throbbing, even bullets hurt less.

"WHAT!" she exclaimed, startling Harry. "STOP THE CAR NOW! We need to heal to it, else it will bleed you to death." she seized his arm and started to open the bandage while analyzing the injury closely. He stopped the car. "Wait, don't open it." he hissed through the pain and strong burning sensation.

Fleur muttered darkly "Stupid muggle, combattre trois sorciers avec un fusil sans appeler de renforts." and glared at him berating his stupidity. "Do you even know what you got yourself into." she frowned, "Listen I can only stop the bleeding for maybe an hour. My mother's a...a...a doctor, yeah. She will heal you perfectly." she stared at him to make her point clear then she started muttering minor healing incantations which were taught in the Auror training camps hoping her mother's healer skills would handle the rest.

Harry closed his eyes, not noticing what she was doing; just liking the fact the pain was going. Fleur muttered "Ferula" strong white bandages sprung from her wand wrapping his biceps.

Harry saw the conjuring of bandage and was astonished at witnessing the 'Magic'. Then the burning sensation subsided and a new type of burning sensation erupted at all those places where Fleur's cold but soft fingers touched, it was like a burning icy sensation. It sent shivers down his spine. He glanced at her; she looked much more beautiful and cuter when she concentrated.

After finishing with the bandage she looked at her work and was satisfied with it.

"'Thanks" Harry muttered forgetting all about that magic part. He pointed to the screen on dashboard, "The location's right? Are these the mansions you were talking about?"

She didn't know what was this thing was that was displaying a map of Paris and its outskirts with moving arrows. But she knew that among muggles, her mansion was known as The White Mansion and it was like a monument for the country, though due to their wards and charms on the area, muggles couldn't come near the gates. At present the display was showing the White Mansions as the final destination with regular beeps, she now knew that he had got the right address so she nodded a yes and said "oui". Beside the point there was a smaller description and point marking the place as Delacour-Potter Lake.

Her family for the past century was in good relationship with the Potters. Her great great grandfather was a very good friend of Greg Potter. They had also formed an alliance between them to support each other's family in times of need no matter what. So these mansions and the pond came in existence. However now she and her sister couldn't carry it further as the last heir to Potters was no more, **Harry Potter was dead**.

She closed her eyes and an emerald green shade of pair of eyes flashed in her mind. She would never forget those vibrant and warm eyes. She was 3 years old when the Potters had last visited the Delacour manor at Bordeaux. It was also the dreadful night when Harry Potter the boy-who-lived had become an orphan; that very same night, when the rest of world who didn't know Harry Potter personally, had celebrated the defeat of the darkest wizard Lord Voldemort. The very same night her entire family had mourned over the loss of good family friends. Her mother was distraught at loss of her best ever friend Lily Evans Potter. Fleur had also mourned out of respect & love for a great loving aunt and uncle she had found in Potter couple.

It was a Halloween afternoon of 1991 when her family had held a very private Halloween party for Potters at the Delacour manor. The Potters were hiding under Fidelius charm for past six months. So the party had been a very discreet affair. She was a small girl so she didn't remember the party much, except that the food was as usual great and everybody was celebrating. But she would never forget the baby boy, who was her first playmate and friend. She used to stare at Potter baby's face most of the time. The matted black hair and the chubby cheeks were too cute. But the most radiant part was his eyes. The emerald green eyes used to glitter like gem stone, they were too irresistible to not to stare at. Even though the rest of his face's features were just a blur but those emerald green eyes would always remain persistent in her memory.

She was smiling a bit having a happy thought after her misadventure, which Harry noticed and said, "A cent for your thoughts". He was curious but relieved that she was finally recovering from her shock.

Fleur broke from her trance and looked at him. She looked straight in those entrancing emerald green eyes. This sent a shockwave through her brain; she concentrated on those eyes, comparing with the ones she was just remembering. This Harry's eyes were a bit deeper shade but nevertheless they had the same glitter which was a highlight even in the moon light coming through windscreen. With wilted radiance they looked keen and sharp like a soldier's eyes. Could this man be the very same Harry she was thinking of. She looked up at his forehead; there behind the bangs of his raven black hair was a scar above his right eye brow.

Fleur reached out and removed his hair to see clearly. There was the infamous lightning shape scar which she read about in her school. These indeed match the description of Boy Who Lived who was now called Boy-Who-Died.

In front her was Harry Potter himself, definitely alive. But he was so much like a muggle. 'Merde is this man The Harry Potter. But he died 9 years ago.' She kept staring at him. "You said your name was Harry, oui?" Fleur eyed him carefully for any deceit; he nodded, bemused of her actions and unsure of her thoughts. She demanded, "What is your full name?"

"Harry James Potter" was the simple reply.

Her eyes widened not sure what to say, what to think, to believe or not. She did what neither of them expected, she yelled "Ne mens pas ! 'ARRY POTTER IS DEAD." 'If this is a new plot to abduct me then I'm surely not buying it.' She trailed her wand at him "Say ze truz now." She was dead serious, slipping to her French accent.

He was simply befuddled at her sudden change in mood. She had even proclaimed he was already dead. Hell he was definitely alive for past 20 years and had no doubt it. "I'm definitely alive and yes I'm Harry Potter." He said calmly while looking straight in her eyes to prove his truth.

Fleur though still learning legilimency, she could now read current emotions through passive legilimancy. And this Harry was saying the truth.

'So if he is telling truth then why this muggle way of doing things. Is he a squib?' mulled Fleur still studying his expressions, somewhere Mad-eye Moody would be happy with her shouting CONSTANT VIGILLANCE. Lowering her wand she said, "You seem to say the truth. But how is this possible?"

Harry was wary of her reactions. She had drawn her weapon on him and was definitely ready to attack after just hearing his name. 'What the hell is going on?'. But then he knew she was telling the truth, and thought rationally. 'Maybe there was some 'Harry Potter' whom she personally knew and most probably was dead.' He said calmly, ''Mademoiselle, I'm sorry that because of me you were caused distress. But maybe the Harry you know can be dead. I'm certainly not the only one Harry Potter.''

Fleur looked at him trying to confirm her suspicions, he every bit looked like James Potter from her family album. 'Surely this can't be a coincidence, but who rules nature.' "I guess you are right but you actually are like a clone of him."

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss and hope he rests in peace and I'll definitely pray for him." Harry said solemnly.

'Coincidence is definitely not the case here. It is too fishy. How many magical Harry would have Potter as surname?' Fleur mulled while staring at Harry.

Harry whistled in awe, "Fleur you do seem live in a castle. It's simply… WOW!" Harry had seen some old ruins of medieval time's castle but not yet one in its full glory except Bukingham palace and one or two more. The drive way was decorated by rose bush and some orchids; there were small perfectly well maintained lawns on either sides of the drive way with various assortment of flora on display. There were vast expanses of plain lush green fields in the background of castle with dense forest forming its borders. On the far right side a lake could be seen and on the opposite bank another similar castle could be seen. The castle itself was like a master piece of fine architecture. It was divided in two wings with a regal central hall of the building topped with equally magnificent tomb.

There was fountain at end of the drive way. Two golden statues of men with warrior style clothes were standing with an arm on each other's shoulder and were waving wands from which water was sprouting and vanishing in mid air. He kept staring at it… 'Maybe I'm just too drunk.' and proceeded to foyer of mansion.

Fleur was too busy in her thoughts to remember to remove muggle-repelling wards to allow Harry to enter the compound. But they were already inside so she found it unnecessary which intrigued her. 'He is definitely not a muggle. He has passed muggle wards twice. So is he really…'

Her trail of thoughts stopped again when Harry offered her a hand to help her out. "merci" she muttered and they headed to the main door. She let out a sigh in relief to be back at home. Harry went ahead to knock at the door when it opened of its own accord. Seeing Fleur not even being bothered by the door he shrugged and followed her in the foyer.

As soon as the door closed a small pop was heard "Bienvenue à vous, madame et monsieur ….'' squeaked the creature that appeared out of thin air. It looked up and trailed off after seeing who was standing there. Harry out of reflex aimed his gun at it. It had big ears like a bat and the eyes were size of tennis balls. It didn't reach more than his thigh's height. It wore a pillow cover with a design on it, something like family crest. Its hands were longer than its legs.

"HARRY STOP!" Fleur shouted; all other thoughts flushed out of her mind. Before he could do anything she grabbed his arm and tried to push it down. Harry didn't know what to do, but suddenly his gun vanished. He was even more shocked to see it disappear, than to see something appear out of nowhere.

"FLEUR..." a woman's voice rang out in hall. Harry looked up and saw 3 exotically beautiful women standing at the other end of the hall. He got lost in his stupor gazing at them. All the three, to a great extend, looked like Fleur with just a bit of age difference. Sudden pain in his cursed arm brought him out of his reverie. He fell on his knees clutching the arm tight and gritting his teeth to hold cursing. It felt like dipping his hand in concentrated Sulphuric acid, imaginable.

"Maman vite, il a été touché par un maléfice de feu sombre. J'ai pu réduire le saignement et atténuer la douleur mais il faut vite le soigner.'' said Fleur quickly.

" Vite, mets le sur le canapé " her mother Apolline Delacour commanded. She started to tend to his injury. She removed the already soaking wet bandages. Luckily, it was just a small part of his arm that was infected. She cast the numbing charm and froze the blood flow in that area. Then she carefully cut out that part of his arm where the curse had hit, as the damage was irrecoverable. She made the house elves get the blood replenishing potion & muscle re-growth potion, and administered it to Harry.

Harry watched the 'doctor' go in her work. He couldn't help but notice her aesthetic beauty, which was an understatement. She looked like Fleur's elder sister, and oh so sexy in that nightgown she wore. Harry refocused on his wound. He saw her removing his muscles without any surgical tools involved. No pain, no blood, how was it possible? He saw her wand and all previous thoughts came back 'what exactly is it?'. He then drank the two worst kinds of liquids he had ever tasted; well she did tell it would replenish his blood and muscles. There are some herbal medicines, he knew doctors worked with when the regular ones didn't work.

Apolline covered the wound with a fresh bandage and gave him a draught of peace to numb his pain and itching sensation, and dreamless potion.

" I'm Apolline Delacour, mother of Fleur whom I presume you rescued, for which my entire family is grateful to you. We request you stay for the night, as your wound has to heal. The 'ouse elves will escort you to ze guest room." Harry nodded and rested his head on the cushion. "Zoey, Tingle" she called out the elves. The elves came and floated Harry to the guest room as he was already too drowsy and exhausted to even blink.

**A/N: Chapter done. Again thanks for reviews.**

**Dark fire - ignis nigra( latin)**

**These are French translations from reviewer Teremko:**

"stupid muggle, fighting three wizards with a gun and didn't even call a backup" :

Stupide Moldu, combattre trois sorciers avec un fusil sans appeler de renforts

"do not lie": Ne mens pas !

"welcome sir and Madam": Bienvenue à vous, madame et monsieur.

"hurry he has been hit by dark fire curse. you need to tend to him fast, I had just reduced the pain and bleeding":  
- Vite, il a été touché par un maléfice de feu sombre. J'ai pu réduire le saignement et atténuer la douleur mais il faut vite le soigner.

"quick put him on the sofa": Vite, mets le sur le canapé


	4. Chapter 4: The Dawn of Truth

**A/N: What do you think?**

**BETA EDITED BY – 'kibaikasu'**

**Things in my story are like canon for all the original characters just without Harry and SOME SPECIFIC EVENTS. It will be explained in later chapters.**

French_= "TEXT in Italics."_

**Assandra Curte- Grandmother of Fleur**

**CHAPTER 4: DAWN OF THE TRUTH**

Back in the hall, "Fleur..." the entire family converged on Fleur and hugged her while consoling her. Gabby and Fleur were holding on to each other while crying their eyes out. Assandra and Apolline were now soothing the younger girls, while Jean Delacour was supporting his wife knowing how hard she was trying not to break down herself.

Half an hour later entire family found themselves in Jean's study room. Fleur was on the sofa with Gabby. Apolline and Assandra were sitting across them while Jean was pacing to and fro beside them.

"_Okay, chérie tell us what exactly happened from the time you left ministry building till you were brought here by that man, in detail. No hiding any facts for any reason_." So Fleur told them everything, from coming out of an unknown fire place till being rescued from there.

Everybody silently chewed on the details. It was Dean Pawn who was the mastermind behind the plan. Almost everyone lost their temper. Apolline almost transformed and Gabby was lost for expressions, all colour in her cheek had drained out after listening to everything her sister had to face. Jean just wanted to take an entire force of Aurors and rip apart that man one bone at a time, "_I want to simply rip him and blast his pieces all over the continent_." he seethed.

Apolline for the first time tried to look closely as to what was Fleur's condition. She was in a comfortable but damaged black leather jacket. Underneath, her top was torn as if someone tried to rip it off but was unsuccessful. Her skirt had been reduced to frills of strips and threads. Her undergarment was almost peeking as she tried to cover them. Some of the scars were still healing, there were even signs of rough handling and grip marks. Apolline saw red as she was utterly desperate to find the bastards who tried to even touch her princess, "_Fleur, tell me did they touch you? Did they hurt you?" _receiving Fleur's affirmative nod her voice shrilled as she was rapidly transforming ''_Did they try... that... Did they try ...to rape you?'_'

"_No maman not yet, they insinuated they would try it tomorrow if I didn't open my mouth_.'' Fleur whispered her throat dry. She was ashamed to be caught so easily by some lowly thugs.

It was Assandra who kept the situation under control, "_I know Jean and Apolline that he has to be found quickly, but right now let's listen to what our dear flower has to say."_ So Fleur told what she had discovered about her rescuer until now. Everyone had calmed down a bit by now but the anger still smoldered in their mind.

''_Well I am not sure about Him but those are Lily's eyes. And the scar matches the one we know of. Those eyes gave me a feeling that, for a moment, Lily was there herself_." Apolline was staring far away only she could see.

"_Yeah, at first even I thought that it was like James was there himself, which indeed alarmed me. I mean we were known to have actively support the light side in both wars, so it could be a Death Eater, but this is definitely not Voldemort's style. Besides I changed the wards so that we will instantly be warned if anyone with a Dark Mark is within a hundred feet of our manors and villas. Anyways his eyes definitely gave him away if he was impersonating James, seeing as James' eyes were hazel. Also why was he so muggle_?'' Jean queried.

'_'Like I told you papa he is in the muggle army. I suspect in that accident 10 years ago he apparently lost his magic. So Dumbledore told everyone he was dead and made Harry live like muggle_.'' Fleur pondered over other possibilities. "_B__ut why_?'' she thought out loud ''_What exactly happened that day?_"

''_Whatever it is, we wouldn't know because if he is Harry, I highly doubt he remembers anything_.'' Jean said.

''_Well it's not like we will come to any conclusion by discussing amongst ourselves. Better ask him tomorrow_.'' Assandra took a more serious tone, ''_Anyhow, a much more important matter is that a Veela life debt has been formed between him and Fleur. And you all know what this means; and since he works in an army… well, it creates trouble._''

After hearing this Fleur looked more sad and tired but still somewhat determined.

"_I think we should discuss this later, chérie needs rest. Besides we don't want Pawn to slip from my hands_.'' Jean then went to the fireplace to depart for his office to call an emergency meeting on to what to do, but before he could get far, Apolline stopped him. ''_Jean, stop. I will accompany you._'' It was not a request, so he couldn't decline. He knew about the Veela laws on revenge and justice. But he definitely had Dean Pawn in his clasp this time and that was all he cared for.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Fleur woke up the next morning. She shuffled through the sheet of soft silk which kept her warm and at peace the whole night. It had a special calming charm to prevent nightmares from breaking through. She simply marveled at the feeling of a soft bed after a day in hell. She felt safe here. Some of the memories which would haunt her for coming years sifted through her mind suddenly, bringing forth the feelings of fear and despair once more. She tried to forget the assaults which almost ended up with her being raped. Tears made their way down her fair cheeks. Slowly her thoughts shifted to the injured man in her home, the enigma known as Harry Potter. She had a feeling that the man was actually the long thought lost Harry Potter. She heard the door open slowly and opened her eyes to look at who had entered.

Gabby slowly entered her sister's room so as to not disturb her. "_Fleur are you awake?_'' she asked softly. She saw that Fleur was awake, and made her way to her side. Noticing that her elder sis was still depressed and sad she asked, ''_Fleur, how do you feel?''_, placing a hand around her shoulder affectionately. "_F__ine, just thinking about yesterday."_ She replied, the feelings from yesterday intensifying, reminding her of how weak she had been.

Gabrielle could almost read her thoughts after living with her for so many years. She noticed Fleur was sniffing silently with tears flowing unbound down her cheeks. "_Don't let it bother you Fleur; you know you are stronger than this. Mon soeur, you were the Triwizard Tournament winner, and it's not just the competition! You were also our schools dueling champion, you have been a curse breaker and it's a damn cool thing. You worked with the 'Order of over Fried Turkey' and fought that 'MoldyWarts's forces in the second war. Now you are an Auror, you have proved that you are more than a pretty face. So cheer up, you know you are a human where it counts the most - in your heart._'' She then hugged her tightly pouring all her affection and love into it. Fleur smiled and returned the hug equally. "_Merci Gabby, I missed you so much._'' she sniffed and held back her tears.

"_Come on, get up and come down for breakfast. We've got a special guest to 'ensnare'_'' Gabby donned her mischievous grin.

Fleur's mood changed seeing her younger sister's usual chirpy mood when it came to boys or men. She smiled at the thought of 'ensnaring' Harry as he showed some potential to resist her aura, but there was only one problem, 'Is he really Harry Potter'. "_Gabby what do mama and papa think about him. Do they believe he is Harry Potter? What do you think?_''

"_I don't know sis. I have yet to meet him. What do you think?_"

"_He did seem to speak the truth. Let's leave it to maman, papa and granmère to decide"_

"_Well whatever, I still can't believe Harry Potter is alive and is sleeping in our home. And he saved you, a knight in shining armor_!'' Gabby exclaimed, zoning out into her dream world as usual.

''_He actually doesn't know about magical world and who Harry Potter is for us. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't even know his parents name._'' Fleur mused as she remembered her brief discussion with Harry yesterday.

''W_hat do you mean?_'' Gabby was confused.

"_While coming home I said Harry Potter was dead. I know it's not the right thing to say to him but... He thought that someone I knew to be named Harry Potter was dead. He even apologized for causing me distress. Oh Gabby, I feel terrible and stupid. He saves me and I call him a liar and was about to attack him just because I thought Harry Potter was dead..._'' Fleur kept ranting and berating herself for her rash behaviour.

"_It's okay Fleur he surely didn't mind it. It happens sometimes to everybody. Besides you were not in full control of yourself. Just say sorry and all will be okay._'' Gabby lightly rubbed her back to calm her down. ''_Fleur you said he resisted your aura yesterday. Did he really?_''

"_Yeah... I don't know how but during my healing process he tried his best and did restrain himself somehow._'' Fleur thought hard remember any mishaps with him.

"_Good, I would hate to be a cold bitch to him. Now get up fast I think maman and papa have something to do about his condition. I hope he turns out to be who we think he is, else I don't want to think what may happen if this turns out to be scam._'' Gabby told more to herself.

"_We will find out soon._'' Fleur shrugged thinking about what to say to him.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

20 minutes later both the sisters were at the dining table where the family had gathered for breakfast. ''_Chérie slept well?_'' Apolline hugged Fleur warmly, "_O__ui maman"_ Fleur hugged back. "_Bo__unjour my princesses_'' Jean hugged his daughters. _''B__ounjour papa_ '' both replied in unison and Gabby greeted Apolline.

"_How's my flower this morning?_'' Assandra kissed Fleur's forehead and hugged her, _''B__onjour granmère, when did you arrive?_''

"_Yesterday, around noon,'_' Assandra replied.

Fleur smiled seeing her loving and caring family in front of her. 'This all happened because of you Harry, so thanks,' she thought to herself. 'Speaking of whom, where is he?'

"_Okay people, I know this is a big family moment, but as you can see a certain growing girl is hungry. So please can we discuss this family reunion while having breakfast? I'm famished_.'' Gabby pouted her best to look an innocent teenager while her stomach agreed with her loudly. Everyone laughed and Gabby gave a cheeky grin while digging into her plate.

"_Last night our teams__ were successful in catching Pawn. Apparently he was having a party at his manor with his inner circle. We raided his manor and got enough dark objects from him and his cronies to send them to Prison Noire_ (**Black Prison**,no connection with Black Family). _Apolline personally took care of Pawn. Being the head of the DMLE has its perks, so it went with silence. Either way, we made sure it was all nice and legal. Now since we took care of him"_ Jean was cut off by someone entering the dining hall. ''Took care of whom?'' Harry asked from the door. By now he knew enough French to understand 'we took care of him', having heard it enough whenever French police were around.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Harry woke up late due to his injury. He couldn't even drive last night to his hotel. The bed in which he was right now was so cozy, warm, soft and welcoming that he wanted to simply to lie-in the whole morning, but he remembered this was not his home or hotel and it's not good to trespass someone's privacy. So he got up fast and he started his morning rituals. He had his previous night's party clothes still on well minus his leather jacket. His shirt was repaired and folded neatly on a table beside his bed. In the bathroom he had removed the bandages as they were coming off due to water. There were stains of blood on bandages but his skin was smooth and clean. He was bewildered to find not even a single scratch or burn marks from previous night's adventure, he didn't even feel the pain while stretching his arm.

'Impossible! What kind of medicine did she use?' his eyes were wide with shock. He remembered that like Fleur, she had that stick-'wand'. 'What is this technology? I'm pretty sure not even the US military knows about it. And yet some petty kidnappers and civilians use such a potent weapon just like that. What the fuck's going on here? I definitely need some answers.' Harry thought next course of action and contacted Emma, surprisingly the network was too weak even though the city was not more than 20 miles away.

''Hey Pearl''

''Yeah I'm fine...''

''No listen I won't be coming for the meeting so you handle it okay.''

''I'm investigating here, I told you about those laser shooting weapons. It turns out there is more to it and these people know about it. I will contact you as soon as possible and don't tell the team yet. Also, make sure the team stays on stand-by, tell them they found me a doctor and I may take some time to return.''

''Fine, Take care.''

''Bye.''

Collecting his belongings he headed out of the room. He entered the corridor of his floor on one side he could see the small lawn that was maintained inside of the manor. The lawn had a fountain in center. The rooms on his floor were locked and he could see many more locked in the above 2 floors. The entrance to this wing was towards his right, as his room was first on ground floor. He entered the door and followed the short tunnel to the main hall of the Manor. The walls were decorated with moving photos and paintings. 'So many LED screens, cool, they love to show money. Damn they even show paintings as if they were real canvas. Interesting' he mused and entered the foyer again. Just like previous time he had entered, the same strange creature appeared out of thin air; Harry's need to get to the bottom of things happening in France just increased.

"Monsieur Potter sir is being requested by master to join him at ze breakfast table.'' the creature squeaked and motioned for Harry to follow. He eyed the creature carefully and decided to follow. They reached the dining hall entrance where the creature disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. Harry looked around to make sure it wasn't in the vicinity. He then tentatively entered the hall and heard the only man at the table announce that he and Apolline took care of somebody, with conviction, pride and satisfaction clearly laced in his voice.

Everyone turned to Harry at his question.

"Bonjour Mr. Potter ... can I call you Harry?" Jean asked with polite smile

Harry didn't feel too comfortable with it, but nodded for the man to continue, not worrying about what name they use for him, as long as he was going to get some answers.

"Please have a seat" Jean offered a seat which was between his wife and his mother in law.

"Thank you sir, but I prefer to stand. Can I have a moment with you, Mrs. Delacour and Mademoiselle Delacour after you have finished your breakfast? I shall wait in the foyer." Harry requested politely. He hadn't taken a good look around the hall, but he noticed that the table was laden with a lavish French breakfast. There was also a newspaper near Mr. Delacour which was in French, but the printing style was of 1960's. Most astonishing though was the fact that the front page picture was actually moving as if there was a small screen with animated clip replaying continuously.

"Don't worry son we all want to discuss some matters with you. Please have a seat." Jean said trying wave off the formal dialect. Harry obliged, and Jean then sipped his tea while others greeted Harry. "Bonjour Monsieur Potter I'm Assandra Curte, maman of Apolline. Itz a pleazure to meet 'ou.'' Assandra said in her heavily accented tone while smiling and extended her hand to shake his.

"Enchant_è_ Ma'am Curte, to meet such a wonderful lady." Harry took her hand and kissed its back briefly, trying to hide his astonishment at discovering the fact that she was not Apolline's older sister, but in fact her mother. 'Holy shit, she would be at least in her late sixties and she _still_ looks like she's in her thirties'.

"Zere's no need for formality 'arry, and call me Assandra, Ma'am Curte makes me feel old.'' Assandra smiled and winked at Harry, who was simply gapped at her for openly flirting like this with someone of her granddaughter's age but agreed.

"Bonjour 'arry, I 'ope you remember me.'' Apolline smiled warmly. ''Indeed, Ma'am Delacour, I must say, it's almost as if you heal people with 'magic'. And thank you for healing my arm in such a timely manner. I'm grateful to you and am at your service.'' he kissed the back of her hand, showing her his respect.

''Oh 'arry, like my maman already said no formalities are needed.'' Apolline smiled and hugged him lightly. Harry stiffened a little as he never was shown this kind affection from anyone except the sisters at his orphanage or from Pearl and sometimes his team.

"Bounjour Harry, and obviously you know me.'' Fleur shook his hand firmly and gave him a full smile.

''Definitely mademoiselle.''

Fleur cut him ''Fleur, just Fleur.''

''Okay Fleur. Thanks for helping me in the car, I am grateful to you.'' he repeated his gesture with Fleur.

"Oh think nothing of it, it was the least I could do in an emergency. Besides it's me who should be thanking you for rescuing me. And Harry I'm sorry for yelling and threatening you yesterday.'' she gave him a guilty smile.

"Oh I perfectly understand it, things like this happens to everyone.'' Harry smiled at her.

"Bonjour 'arry, I'm Gabrielle Delacour. Ze youngest, Ze cutest, and sexiest Delacour, and also I prefer to be kissed somewhere else zan on my 'and.'' Gabby gave him a sly grin and a wink. Jean who was still sipping his tea sprayed it over the table and started coughing violently. ''Gabrielle!'' Apolline mock glared at her, with mirth in her eyes. Fleur simply shook her head at her sister's antics, while Assandra grinned and gave Gabby an appreciative nod. Harry wisely kept quiet but smiled 'Definitely something to look forward to in the future,' he thought to himself.

"Daddy, I'm going to be 17. I'm a big girl." Gabby whined while Jean glared at her for flirting with any boy, no matter if he _was_ Harry Potter.

"I'm Jean Pierre Delacour, head of the family." Jean shook Harry's hand firmly and gave him a glare which stated the obvious 'Stay the hell away from my daughters'. He then went back to business, ''Now I would recommend you to eat first before we head to my study room. Also Harry I hope you have the entire day I think we may need it to discuss some important matters.''

"I would but I don't intend to trespass your privacy for more than a few hours...''

Jean cut off Harry, "You are not trespassing, not at all. Make yourself at home.''

"Why do I need to stay?'' Harry asked skeptical at Jean's eagerness for him to stay.

"You will understand, once we have talked. Now, have your breakfast.'' Jean returned to his fresh tea and paper thinking about events until now and planning ahead.

Harry thought it wise to simply have his food rather than argue. Once or twice the family whose member he had rescued would invite him to tea, but that was because he would be either interrogating them or explaining what had happened and what to do next. The family itself was strange in many ways. In physical appearance the only male member of the family seemed to be the eldest. The eldest woman, who claimed to be Jean's mother-in-law, looked like in her thirties while Jean most definitely looked in his mid forties. The woman to his right, the man's wife and Fleur's mother, if judged by simply her looks, could easily pass as Fleur's elder sister by 5 or 6 six years or Assandra's younger sister. 'Damn I was fantasizing about her yesterday even more than her daughter and to think she is as old as my own mom.' he felt embarrassed. While Fleur's younger sister looked much closer to Fleur, more like her twin, Gabrielle had gone after her granny: more developed in right places than average women while Fleur like her mother had sleek and lithe shape. But all the women did look an almost replica of each other.

'Damn Potter stop day dreaming about these women and concentrate on your task ahead.' he concentrated on his plate when he caught three of the said women staring at him with different thoughts and motives. What was most strange were their style of clothing. The elders of the family were wearing some kind of robe-like thing (even in the summers), while the sisters had opted to wear something more casual. While Gabrielle was sporting a sleeveless tank top with a generous neck line that showed just enough cleavage (which Harry couldn't help but glance once or twice as she used to lean too much while trying to pick up croissants), Fleur on the other hand chose a baggy oversized t-shirt which was till her neck and successfully hid the details of her shape. 'Stop it Potter, if they catch you, god knows what the man would do' Harry reprimanded himself.

Assandra didn't know much about Potters but the protective granmère in her was itching to be wary of this new male's intentions towards her granddaughters, especially Fleur. Also the fact that they were Veela's didn't help much. And she particularly didn't like the lecherous grin plastered on Gabby's face, though in spite of herself, it did bring a small smile on her face, but she hid it behind her croissant. Then also was the fact that bachelor Potters were never to be trusted with a beautiful woman in the vicinity, especially if they were Veela. Flirting and 'playing' was in their blood it seemed. She vaguely remembered her own rendezvous with this Potter's grandfather Gebbert Potter when he was in Spain for his first international mission as an Auror. She did enjoy his company and a bit more. She also clearly remembered how his son James Potter used to try flirting with his daughter when she was an exchange student at Hogwarts for her sixth year. James was always floored down by her daughter after the first few dates they had. This had subsequently brought James and his ever biggest crush (as Apolline had put it) Lily, her best friend, together. Assandra had always prided in Apolline's smartness and ability to think before moving ahead with anything.

Apolline's thoughts were drifting along the same lines. If they were right in assuming him as Harry Potter then she would be simply glad to finally have that last link to her dearest friend Lily back in her life. Lily had wormed her way in her heart and had made a special place in it, as she was the only female who talked to her in a friendly tone. She had looked past her Veela heritage and befriended her, unlike most girls who simply glared at her and avoided her for just being a Veela. While dating James, she had come to know of James' long time crush over her only friend Lily Evans. She had made it her biggest goal in her life, as she put it then, to bring them together, which resulted in her meeting with Jean, and thus life continued. The Potters were present through generations of her family now. 'Let's see what this generation does. Gabby seems much too interested, I hope Jean doesn't scare him.' Apolline hid her smile behind her coffee mug.

"Well it seems all have finished. Let's go to the Study." Jean led everyone to his study room. He sat in his high back arm chair and the rest of the family took to the seats they had occupied the previous evening. Harry sat opposite to Jean in the only sofa that was empty nearer to the oak doors.

Jean studied Harry carefully to confirm his doubts. ''So, where to begin?'' he paused for a moment. ''You say your name is Harry James Potter?''

Harry inclined his head slightly, "Yes I am."

"May I ask your father's name?" Jean asked politely.

"How is it your business to know?'' Harry frowned at being asked such a direct personal question about his family by a 'nobody civilian'. It was the touchiest of subjects to him. And besides, it was him who would be asking questions and them answering.

"It's for our mutual safety by confirming your identity, that's how.'' Jean again replied calmly. He raised his hand to stop Harry from asking anything else. He knew he would not get easy answers from Harry so he had to use passive Legilimency to read his current thoughts and emotions for any deceit, which he hated the most. He said in a neutral tone "Is it James Gebbert Potter?''

Harry's eyes narrowed, this wasn't going as he planned, first things happening without logic and now complete strangers knowing his personal data like newspaper articles. He demanded, "How do you know that?"

Jean ignored and again stated neutrally, "So your mother would be Lily Evans Potter.''

Harry sat up straight this was entirely unexpected, how come just anyone would know something that was so dearest to him.

Jean took this reaction as a yes and proceeded with a soft tone. ''Please don't mind me, but you were orphaned at the age of one.'' he now looked very much of his actual age when he said this.

Harry had stopped breathing now that his life was being read before him as an open book. Had a half mind to walk away but also wanted to know what else they knew about him.

"And 10 years ago you were caught in an accident which caused the demise of your Aunt and Uncle.'' Jean was expecting an outburst from the younger man.

''How do you all this?'' This was it, not even his team, with the exception of Emma, knew so much. What more did this man know? ''Who are you? Who do you work for? What do you want? Where did you get all this information from?'' Harry demanded.

''Calm down Harry.'' Jean said and nodded to Apolline.

''Harry whatever we ask, please answer it honestly and truthfully, as right now you know how important all this is for us. What do you know about magic?'' Apolline asked plainly and instantly got her answer if judged by Harry's blank expression with an eyebrow raised as if saying 'Have you gone barmy lady?'

"What does magic has to do with this?'' Harry asked curtly, confused as to where exactly this conversation was leading.

"Everything'' Jean said, "So answer her.''

"Why?'' Harry asked monotonously to Jean. Jean could see it was useless talking 'magic' to him, he wouldn't believe them.

''Then tell us what do you know of your parents?'' Apolline asked genuinely interested.

"Why does it matter to you? What is this ask Harry stupid questions day? And what exactly do you know of my parents? WHAT DO YOU WANT? ANSWER THE QUESTION!'' Harry yelled now seriously freaked out at these questions.

"Harry, just tell us, do you know anything about your parents except their names? And please be honest and blunt." Jean continued asking calmly, ignoring Harry's outburst.

''Okay, fine! I'm not interested in what you have to say just tell me the way out so I can return to my hotel.'' Harry stood and headed towards the door.

"Harry we already told you this is more important than it seems to you, please stay.'' Jean stated firmly, ''Harry it's necessary. We need to know a few things so we can understand ourselves what's going on and explain it you. We promise to tell you everything. Just answer our questions.'' he said in a softer tone.

"No, I'm not obliged to answer any of your questions. Seriously civilian, you most certainly cannot force me and besides I do not even serve this country,'' Harry said in a business tone, a hand reaching for his gun if required for threatening purpose.

"You won't attack us 'arry, will you?" Assandra tried a warmer tone backed with small amount of Veela thrall to calm him down and make him listen to her daughter and son-in-law.

Harry's eyes glassed a bit and he stared at Assandra. He started to waver a bit but quickly schooled his expressions back to blank. He had been trained enough to control his feelings and expression in times of need.

"Goodbye" he said and swiftly walked out of the room only to find he reentered the very same room he had left. He looked around frantically to make sure what he was seeing, everything including the family were exactly in their previous position.

'I left this room just now.' he turned back and eyed the door carefully noticing the strange design pattern carved on the doors, 'They look more like an ancient script.' He slowly walked out, only to return to the room again. He freaked out completely, "What the hell is this trick? Who the hell are you people? What are you doing to me? Le'me out! FUCKING NOW!'' he yelled at them and went for his gun only to find it was missing.

"Now what do you say about magic?'' Jean said as he held up Harry's gun to present it to him.

"Listen sir, it is not wise to take a soldiers gun or bloody any gun without permission. You know it is a crime. You attack me and the entire French police force will be after you, as my mission here is to escort Prime Minister of the U.K. An attack on me is a threat to him. Now hand over the gun and we forget all about this meeting.'' Harry said plainly and walked cautiously towards Jean.

"'arry just calm down no one is going to 'arm you. We are 'ere to 'elp, if you just listen to us." Apolline said with sincerity. Gabby was scared at the turn of events and Fleur was ready with her wand out, to take an action in split of a second.

"'arry just listen to my daughter and you will understand. Just listen zis once and we promise if you don't like eet you are free to go." Assandra tried to lower the tension in the atmosphere, hiding her initial surprise at the lack of effect of her aura, 'Fleur was right.'

Seeing no other options available Harry grudgingly agreed, "Fine, but only this once.'' he marched to his seat and took his gun back but kept it ready for emergency.

"Now tell us, what do you know of your parents," Jean raised his hand to stop Harry from protesting, ''Because our explanation starts from there.''

"My aunt only told that they died in a car crash, leaving me on the Dursley's footstep as a burden to those 'grateful people' as they used to say.'' Harry said stiffly. He surely wasn't going to blurt everything just because they promised explanation.

"A car crash!'' Jean exclaimed in disgust and started muttering in French.

"Tell us do you remember anything of that accident 10 years ago.'' Apolline changed the topic seeing the subject was a sore spot for Harry.

"No, nothing much. They said it was a nasty pipeline explosion blew up the entire neighbourhood. They said I was found near the explosion site and had escaped the fire but acquired a head wound and lost that day's memory.'' Harry said sourly still not liking to talk about the Dursleys.

Jean had expected this answer so they had only one way to find out, and it was his last resort. "Harry look in my eyes and try remember the time and anything related to that accident.'' When Harry looked at him he entered his mind with the help of Legilimency. He quickly scanned his mind for the memories of accident. He caught some stray images of his battlefields and a black haired girl who looked too much familiar. He finally reached a point where he saw rather felt a blockage. He confirmed the blocked memories as the required one by checking the adjacent memories and exited from his mind.

"What did you do? I felt like someone was pinching or probing me from inside of my head.'' Harry accused Jean, massaging his head for the headache he gained from this experience.

"_Someone, most probably Dumbledore, blocked his memories._'' Jean said to Apolline, ignoring Harry's complains.

"_You were right then._'' Apolline agreed.

"_How do we remove those blockages?_'' Assandra scrutinized Jean for more details.

''B_y my family heirloom, you remember that memory extractor._'' Jean said.

"_Yes, but it was a tool for torture, not for normal circumstances like these!_'' Apolline protested earnestly trying to make him reject the idea.

"_I will try to alter it to reduce the pain inflicted and you bring the Draught of Peace._'' he instructed and vanished behind the shelves of books to the hidden room.

He reemerged holding what appeared to warrior style head gear. It was rather plain in design, and was made of Gold, Silver and Platinum alloy. "Harry I was searching for the memory of that accident, I will explain it to you later don't worry. While searching for it I came across a blockage and now we will try and remove said blockage from your mind, so that we all will know the truth. I hope you understand." Jean said calmly.

Curiosity getting better of him Harry nodded his agreement. After all he always felt that there was more than a gas explosion to it.

Apolline gave him the Draught of Peace, "It will reduce ze pain inflicted by zat... device." she venomously pointed to the helmet.

Harry raised an eyebrow and gave Jean a questioning glance.

"NO… Apolline…" he shot her a look before turning back to him, "It won't affect you in any way, it will just force the block to be removed. You might aquire a headache at the end but she gave you the potion to take care of it." Jean clarified.

"How can I believe that you wouldn't hurt me or render me incapacitated to make it easy for you?" Harry asked in a cold tone.

"Believe me Harry when I tell you that I can handle you easily even at your best. If I wanted I could have simply kept your weapon, made you a hostage, and taken any information I wanted by raiding your mind. But..." he was cut off rudely by Harry, "But you did raid my mind."

"No, I didn't raid. Well I tried to be as subtle as possible but it seems you are more sensitive. But think Harry if our motive was to hurt you we wouldn't have simply healed and given you shelter. While looking in your mind I confirmed that you were not a threat but rather someone whom we are glad to have finally 'found'." he punctuated the word found, "Believe me Harry you will be at least thankful that I looked in your mind. I know that even you are as eager as any of us to find out what exactly happened that day. For now, all I can tell you is that we should work with mutual trust in each other and that we are working with each other's best interest in mind." Jean said calmly.

Harry nodded skeptically as he had no other option available but to believe them and swallowed the potion in one gulp. He felt himself becoming calmer and relieved of all his tension and felt quite good. He took the helmet and wore it. Instantly everything went dark and silent.

**Chapter ends…**

**A\N: Like it? Hate it? Tell me fast.**

**I'M WAITING…**


	5. Chapter 5: The Memory

**CHAPTER 5: THE MEMORY**.

**A/N: What do you think? Beta version will be updated when kibaikasu is through it.**

**WARNING: CURSING AND ABUSIVE WORDS AND CHARACTER DEATHS.**

**L.H = Little Harry or his younger self**

**E.H = Elder Harry or his older self**

**(Bold thoughts are of elder harry)**

Chapter: The memory

Slowly everything started coming back. Harry woke from his slumber. He blinked but everything was out of focus so he automatically went for his spectacles and wore them. But then he remembered he had gone under eye treatment and laser operation to correct his vision. He then looked around for where was he? The room was too small, infact even he was too small. But the one thing that was troubling him most was that he was he was no longer controlling his body. His body had a mind of its own. Still he could feel, smell, taste, hear and see like in a normal way through his body. He finally realized that he was back in the cupboard under the staircase, Private drive No.4.

"HARRY" His aunt screamed just like she used to 10 years back.

'**But she is dead, which means I am too or this a nightmare. Damn it those Delacours bewitched me to live this again.'**

"Hurry up boy! You are already late. Today's little Dudders birthday, try not to burn his hash, eggs and toast. What are you waiting for get to work fast!" Petunia barked in her usual 'cheerful' way. "Yes Aunt Petunia." L.H replied meekly and got to his daily routine.

'**Always the Ass headed and horse face, eh aunt Petunia.'**E.H thought bitterly. Dudley finally arrived in his usual pompous stride, sneering at Harry and hit him on the head. '**So the junior whale finally decided to show his golden ass this morning. Damn, those Delacours at least could have given me power to handle my body. I could've shown them who's the boss now.'**

Dudley stuttered to the living room saw the pile of gifts and demanded how many they were. "Thirty six counted them twice myself." Vernon finally made his presence known.

'**Damn the armchair actually creaked underneath him, if I remember correctly this was just a month or two old.'**

**"**Thirty Six! But last year they were thirty seven." Dudley yelled.

"Yes but they are bigger than last year." Vernon was literally sweating.

"Don't worry sweetums we'll buy you two more on the way to zoo." Petunia said in her sickening sweet tone, at which E.H would have puked if he could.

Vernon abruptly turned to Harry who was watching proceedings of the living room. "What are you staring at you FREAK. Where are my eggs? I'm starving you filthy idiot. Hurry up we are already late." Vernon spat as if talking to something below trash.

**'FREAK you dare call me that you vermin, you son of a bitch. Turns out I was more normal than you FREAKS. And see I'm filthy richer than you are. I've hard earned my salary which definitely pays more than your stupid drill machine business.**' Elder Harry grieved the fact that he couldn't spit on Vernon's face.

They reached the zoo (with Harry having to face the physical way of his uncle explaining that he absolutely did not want any funny business from Harry's side else he knew what was coming.) and were now in the reptile section. The family moved on continuously, occasionally stopping to see snakes, Alligator, Turtles, Lizards or other reptiles. Harry lagged behind a few feet so that he stayed out of Dudley's reach. They reached a window in which a boa constrictor was kept.

**"**Dad, why is he not moving?" Dudley was staring hard at the snake as if trying to intimidate it to move.

Vernon tapped mildly on the glass pane. When the snake ignored it Dudley banged on the pane, "MOVE YOU BLOODY REPTILE."

The snake still ignored them. L.H didn't like the way snake was treated, "He's sleeping." he tried to defend it in his small voice.

**'Only if I could make ickle Dudders sleep with the snake.'**E.H thought different ways in which he could feed Dudley to the Boa Constrictor.

The Dursley family proceeded forward losing interest in the snake. Harry went to glass pane and saw the snake peacefully resting. "Sorry about that they are a bit rough lot. I can understand how it feels to stay locked up in a confined space. It must be torture for you to be on display for all kinds of people entire day for months and years, isn't it?" L.H felt genuinely sorry and for the snakes plight. Just something strange happened which even Elder Harry had yet to see till where he could remember. The snake lifted its head and nodded its confirmation as if it understood everything. Both Harrys were shocked to core. L.H asked in bewildered tone, "You can understand me?" The snake nodded again. L.H not knowing how to respond so he asked only question that came to his mind, "Umm... So... Where are you from?" The snake pointed to that the sign board near the glass pane. "Oh, Yeah" L.H nodded then asked another question which was personal to him, "I never met my parents. Did you meet them?" The snake shook his head and again motioned for the board where it was written 'Bred in Cell.' Both Harrys felt sad about it.

'**Damn I could talk to a snake all this time and only now I come to know about. Come to think of it I could have used it as a good time pass during boring training camps.'**E.H considered using the talent even if for intimidating the enemy, but then thought against it**'Uhh... No it would have been too messy if someone found out.'**

Dudley saw the snake moving and hurried back to the display and pushed Harry away with all his might making him topple to ground.

'**Asshole! Only if I could feed his protruding ass to the Boa.'**E.H regretted every moment his disability to control his younger self.

L.H fell to ground hard on his back and saw his cousin pressing his fat face on the glass and greedily stare at the snake. Both Harrys were extremely disgusted with him, and they could feel their blood boil with anger. Just the glass pane vanished and Dudley fell with splashing the water inside the cell. Everyone in vicinity stopped and stared at the cause of commotion. The snake lifted its head, uncoiled its body and slowly crossed over the railing dropping to floor completely. It lifted its head hissed, "_T__hanks." _to Harry.

Harry unable to think, he said the only thing that one would generally do when dealing with a human, "Uhh... Well... mention not." he replied timidly. The snake accepted the gratitude and moved forward towards its freedom. During all this no noticed that the glass pane was back in its place and Dudley was still in the cell, stuck in the artificial pond. He slowly got up and tried to come but finding himself trapped he stared shouting. Petunia and Vernon came back to their senses seeing their only child trapped in the place of the snake. Petunia started shouting like her son horrified at what had happened to him, while Vernon glared at Harry knowing the reason for all this 'accident', with his small beady eyes which promised pain, lots of pain.

They were returning home, tension was skyrocketing through car's roof. Dudley was still shivering a bit in his mommies arms. Vernon was driving rather more recklessly than usual. Harry was sitting in the front seat beside Vernon while Petunia with Dudley in the behind seats.

Suddenly a masked figure appeared in the middle of the road some yards in front of the car, with his arm raised and a something akin to a stick in his hand pointed towards them. Vernon applied brakes at full force to avoid collision. The figure didn't even twitch instead simply stood there in same position. He was grabbed in a simple black cloth that covered him entirely, he also had mask covering his face and had a turban on his head. Vernon started to come of the car to yell at the mad man but before anyone could say anything a bright red light shown from the hooded figure's stick and hit the windscreen of the car and shattered it. Then before anyone could react he shot another laser ray which hit straight on Petunia's stomach and chest effectively slashing it like a sword would do. Then the man disappeared just as he had come. The family was dumbfounded at such a sudden attack. They were all brought out of their trance by Petunia's shriek. Too much of blood was oozing from the wounds. Vernon called for the ambulance.

By the time they reached the hospital Petunia was declared dead. The rest of the family was treated for minor scratches due the broken glasses and discharged by next evening. The body was returned after autopsy for burial.

On second day's evening they had just returned from Private driver's cemetery grounds. Everything was scattered and many liquor bottles were on the floor. Vernon was now a drunken broken man, the sudden attack had taken a heavy toll on him mentally and physically. Dudley couldn't comprehend the situation to him it was like his mother was on a long vacation. All he did was cry and sob for his mom to return. Harry on the other hand felt a mixture of fear of murderer, sad at loss of aunt (however she may be but she was still a blood relative.), confused whether to console the father and son duo or simply stay out of their sight. Else they may blame him again and god knows what unfortunate and unspeakable things they might inflict on him in this condition. He chose to stay away. The house was silent as nobody had anything to say. Harry had a hunch that something was not right, something was going to happen which would put this state of them to shame, something far worse than a nightmare.

Just then the front yard steel gate opened with a creak and footsteps sounded on cemented pathway. They stopped just at front door and waited for some seconds. When there was pin drop silence, the door blasted off its hinges, flying across the living room. Two people casually strolled in the living room assessing the house and its articles. Harry was hiding behind the kitchen granite slab platform; he peeked a bit to look who was there. They wore same shawl or cloak like black clothing as that man who had attacked them. Both had the same golden skull mask. The taller of the two was muscular with broad shoulders and wore a pointed hat on the top. While other was the same turban wearing guy.

The taller one yelled in a gruff tone, "POTTER, come out boy. We know that you are here, we came to revenge our master, and we will be rewarded highly, placed amongst our superiors. Hell we'll be the superiors after capturing the-boy-who-fucking-lived for our master. COME OUT PRATT, FUCKING NOW." but received no response from anyone except for two blank stares from a fat piglet and senior fat pig. Dudley was shivering and had already wet his pants. He couldn't think or even open his mouth. The taller guy bent down and yanked his head by his hair bringing it near to his face and pointed his wand straight at Dudley's chest, "You Harry?" he grunted, Dudley furiously nodded no.

"Know where he is?"

Dudley stared at him and with full honesty slowly shook his head in denial. He truly didn't know or even care for someone as insignificant as Harry.

"CRUCIO" the masked man yelled. Dudley stared shrieking and grunting, in his already hoarse voice due to continuous crying, suffering undefined pain. 5-min later he could not shout or even whisper. He was lying on his stomach drooling uncontrollably and occasionally twitching. Dudley had already lost his power to comprehend and respond. Now he was just breathing in semiconscious state.

Vernon saw everything. He saw his only son being tortured to extreme and couldn't do a thing. He got angry, now fully aware of his surroundings. He snarled and rammed into the man who had dared to lay a finger on his son. Both toppled and fell to the ground with Vernon on top and had a strong grip on assassin's throat. The other hooded man simply lifted his wand in a lazy manner and froze Vernon, and then he blasted him into the display shelf in the corner of the room. The first man got up from floor rubbing his throat and glared at the turban man. He spat, "Could have done it faster."

"Not my problem you got in a silly fight instead of doing your task." the other replied calmly.

Taller one continued to glare. He then yelled again, "Look Potter what we will do to you if you don't come out." Then he started tossing Vernon and Dudley across the room like rag dolls smashing their heavy body on all the walls, ceiling, shelves and T.V. When he was satisfied that he had broken enough bones he pointed his wand on the targets and shouted with glee, "AVADA KEDAVRA". Battered and bloody bodies of Vernon and Dudley were lying on the floor like carcass ready to feed the vultures.

'**This is not good, definitely not good. Hey young man run away call the police, do something. Don't just sit like a fool they will kill you.'**E.H was frightened for his younger self. These men were impossible to fight especially for L.H. He just wished some miraculous help arrived. He felt like small Harry was stupid, '**What are you doing still hiding, the back door is just 5 feet in front of you just open it and run away kid.'**But he could also feel his younger self's fear and listened to his thoughts. L.H was too frightened to even move a finger let alone bound across a door to escape.

Just then the taller one blasted the granite slab behind and above Harry and kept goading, "Come out Potter we know you are there. Come out boy we ain't got time." He blasted the glass wares' shelf on walls. "What would your muddblood bitch mother and that weakling of your father say of their famous son's bravery who could not even get his ass up to face the two minions of the Dark Lord who he so called defeated as a fucking crotch dropping, you wart." he snarled.

E.H was seething with anger. He very much wished for umpteenth time that he could be present here with his twenty year old body and fully prepared for battle against them. He would have stuck a hand grenade up his ass and cut his dick and shoved down his throat to even think about his parents in such a disrespectful manner. L.H was not far from E.H in thoughts and feelings now, though he didn't understand half of what was being said, but didn't like the tone of the way that man was talking of his parents. He never knew anything about them except their names, but still no one likes to hear anything against ones parents, as if what they said was not enough, the turban wearing man waved his wand and created and illusion in middle of kitchen. Harry peeked out of his hiding place to see it. A lovely couple, though distraught and anxious were looking for something or someone. The woman had beautiful waist length red hair. Her soft face with delicate features was wrinkled and strained due distress. The man, who was supporting her and affectionately rubbing her back, had a handsome face with long unruly hair just like Harry.

E.H did notice that he looked almost exactly like this new man, and he had same forest green eyes the woman. This could mean only one thing, '**they are my parents**.**'**

The woman looked extremely pale and whispered in a quivering voice, "Harry dear, where are you? Oh James please tell, we did not lose him, he's just a baby." she started crying. She was definitely his mum, and she was crying. Those who were causing her pain were going to pay dearly, L.H wanted to run and hug her, tell her he was there right in front of her, but his legs refused to respond. He saw how vulnerable they were now.

"Don't worry Lily we will find him. He will be somewhere nearby. Just hold yourself together." James whispered soothingly and hugged her tighter.

A cold raspy voice echoed throughout the room, "Ahh, Harry you see your parents." the turban wearing man had removed his mask and was facing the wall. On the back of his head was another face which was now talking. It was ugly and deformed face, with flat nose and eyes were almost blood red with slight slits as pupil. "Harry, do you know who I am? Never mind. I'm Lord Voldemort the greatest wizard in the world. As you can see I seem to share another person's body. It was about 10 years ago in an experiment I lost my body. It seems that now only you can help me get my body back." he waited for Harry to understand what was being said.

'**How can you lose your body and still be alive?'**E.H was unable to see the catch in what this ghost like man was saying.

"See your parents Harry." L.V said in a neutral tone. L.H again gazed at the couple with a longing look.

"You want to see them again alive? You want to touch them, hug them. "

Harry nodded yes without taking his eyes away from his parents.

"Do you love them?" L.V said in sarcastic way. "I can help you."

E.H knew wherever this was going was not anything good.

L.H stared at L.V first in confusion and then said accusingly, "You killed my aunt and uncle. How can I believe you?"

"Your aunt and uncle, boy I've seen your heart and you hate them. I've seen you past this week, how you lived and how they treated you. You honestly don't feel relieved now that they are dead and with my help you getting your parents back." he paused seeing Harry calming down. "Harry come with me, help me get my body back and I help you get your parents back." L.V now waited patiently for Harry's confirmation.

L.H thought for some time and again gazing at his parents. He wanted to accept the offer but it didn't feel right, something was missing. He remembered bigger man had said something about defeating his lord and something about boy-who-lived, "That man said I defeated you and something about boy who lived. What does that mean?" he demanded.

The taller guy shouted, "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO DARK LORD LIKE THAT. YOU LITTLE"

"SILENCE" L.V commanded, trying to control his own anger, "Boy, are you with me?"

L.H was now completely convinced nothing good was to come by following him, "NO. You are a liar. You can't bring them back. I may be a kid but I know it's impossible." he yelled.

'**Way to go man, I'm proud of myself. Now kick his ass.'**E.H cheered his younger self.

"Foolish gallantry, Gryfindor traits." sneered Lord Voldemort, "You want to see how strong your parents were, don't you?" he looked at the illusions and yelled, "CRUCIO" and the two faced man flicked his wand in that direction.

The couple started shrieking with pain, "HARRYYY…."

Seeing his parents getting tormented like this L.H yelled at Voldemort, "STOP IT"

Torture stopped abruptly and the illusions also vanished. "GET OUT OF THE HOUSE, NOW."

But Voldemort had different plans, "You are a rude one. All I wanted was a little blood from you for my resurrection and make you one of my faithful followers, but I guess you were not made for such an honour. Now you will face the same fate as your parents. And hopefully this will teach you some manners."

He nodded to taller man. "CRUCIO" was all the warning Harry got before an indefinable pain erupted in every fiber and bone of his body. It was as if his every bone was being separated from his body at the same time. Slowly the pain subsided. Now Harry was gasping and panting. He knew something had to be done, he had to drive them off. He didn't how but he felt confident from inside as if someone was encouraging him that he will win. After some time he declared with all of his willpower, "I won once, I will win again. I know you are weak, and can't do anything right now. Accept it ugly face." at the end he was already yelling at top of his lungs. He was angry, he wanted to finish off the murderer of his parents (which he by now guessed was the ugly twin face.) he wanted to blast these bad people to end of the world or whatever they say. He started glowing brighter and brighter. White light rays were now emerging out of him and destroying anything and everything in their path. He could feel the pain which was gradually increasing. Harry couldn't control whatever was happening. The white light started covering his body completely. He closed his eyes due to the sheer brightness of the light, which was now flooding in the room and hurting his eyes.

Older Harry was unable to see anything as L.H had closed his eyes. But he could hear three unclear shrieks echoing through the room other than L.H's. He heard a squelching sound, same like when you shoot someone with a shotgun at point blank range. '**One out, one more to go.**' The other guy or semi twin guy was still howling, but in two voices, one was male other was banshee like.

L.H had stopped screaming as he couldn't even whisper, he opened his eyes a little squinting to look past white light.

E.H saw a flash of green flames somewhere in front of him where that twin face was standing. It slowly diminished and finally vanished with a flicker. Everything was quite for some time. Then suddenly a huge wave of energy surged through his body and with a final explosion the light vanished completely.

L.H was lying on what was left of the kitchen floor in the crater, stark naked, waiting for his imminent death. But it never came as he lost his consciousness.

E.H felt like all his senses had stopped working for some seconds but they returned quite as fast as they vanished. L.H opened his eyes a little, but quickly closed them and covered them with his hands.

"Ahh… Mr. Potter, you are finally awake." An elderly man's voice spoke somewhere above him. He felt the lights were dimmed so he slowly reopened his eyes. A tall man was stooping over him and he was accompanied by a stern looking woman, but with gentle eyes, clearly in her fifties. "Mr. Potter, I'm Albus Dumbledor and this is Minerva McGonagall. You are very lucky dear boy you survived a very big tragic accident. Your house and some of your neighbourhood was destroyed due to a gas pipeline explosion. Unfortunately your relatives couldn't be saved from it. Well I recommend you take rest, we will talk later. Until we meet next Mr. Potter. Good evening." Saying so both people left the empty hospital room. An elderly nurse came and gave him some strange liquid medicines which made him drowsy and he slept. Next day he was discharged and the same elderly couple took him back to city to an orphanage. And the memory ended there with Harry going off to sleep in his new room.

Older Harry was shocked would be an understatement of a century. '**So this was the truth they wanted to tell me. I'm a wizard, a real wizard. Why the hell that twin face killed my parents and why did he only 'specifically' need my blood? Why was old man lying to me about the incident? Hell I don't even remember meeting him ever. And what was with that large castle where the infirmary was? Damn so many questions. Hope Delacours have answers.**' He felt like he was regaining the senses of his body but it was different, felt same like his 20 year old self. '**Finally back to reality.'**

CHAPTER ENDS

**A/N 1: Harry won't be like some super powerful wizard. The power will be explained in subsequent chapters.**

**A\N: Like it? Hate it? Tell me fast.**

**ME WAITING…**


	6. Chapter 6: Memory Review

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: What do you think? **

**Beta version will be updated when kibaikasu is through it.**

**CHAPTER 6: MEMORY REVIEW.**

Harry opened his eyes and took a deep breath in. He was still in the same armchair, from the lighting conditions and fire crackling in the hearth he knew it was already evening. Just then the clock struck seven.

"'arry, is everything fine?" Apolline asked. He tried to move but cramps were formed in his limbs and his neck was stiff due to sitting so long in the same position.

"Just a bit stiff and headache." he grunted.

"'ere this is for the 'eadache and walk around the study a bit to free your muscles." she gave him a potion for headache.

Harry obliged and freed his joints and muscles. He looked back at the family who were anxiously waiting for him to reveal the mystery. He did notice though this time in detail that the elders were wearing same type of clothes as that elderly pair from the castle, though what these people wore was much more grandiose.

"What exactly are you people?" he put forward the question just to confirm things for final.

"We are Wizards and Witches collectively known as magicians to muggles or non magicals." Jean answered similarly.

"And I'm one too, isn't it?" Harry asked again.

"Yes you are one amongst us."

Harry nodded, 'And I was kept away, typical melodrama. Might as well get on why it happened.' "What would you know about this Dumbledore guy?"

Jean gave a knowing glance to Apolline then turned to Harry, "He was the one who hid you isn't it?"

"By hiding if you mean setting me up in an orphanage, well then yes." Harry said.

"He can be seen as a veteran of old who was given… well to put it politely more than healthy importance. He was the leader of light side in the war against dark wizards." Jean tried to be as respectful and concise as he could.

"He was?" Harry felt the deep seated feeling of despise this family held for this Dumbledore for looked exactly cheerful to talk about him.

"Yes he died in the second war against Lord Voldemmort." Jean answered again.

"Voldemort… Voldemort" Harry's brows contracted as he thought deep after coming across the name twice, "Was he the threat we were supposed to look out for, a few years ago when several catastrophe and terrorist attacks occurred mainly in Britain?" Harry queried

"The one and only." Jean conceded grimly.

Harry now had a lead to the murderer of his family. He adopted a blank expression, "What does he have to with me or my blood anyway?"

Jean looked completely unaware, he looked at others for a clue but others were with him in this, "We don't understand, what you ask?"

"He said he wanted my blood for his resurrection, so how come he is dead and yet alive in an unearthly way?" Harry fired his next one which stumped the family again.

"Was this what you saw in your memory?" Jean asked placidly. To which Harry nodded.

"Unfortunately we are at loss of answers for you. We would have to see the memory to ourselves understand and explain you to our best. So if you permit we can have go at it right now." Jean offered. Harry felt it to be fair deal, for they had better knowledge of magic than him.

"And how will all see the memory. I hope it's not my forcing yourself through my skull again, because that won't be happening again. A persons mind is his biggest safe house you lose it, you lose everything. And I really don't appreciate any kind of intrusions." Harry pronounced his thoughts on the matter.

"No it won't be necessary. I will simply extract the required memory in a painless and harmless manner." Jean replied earnestly.

"What way?" Harry asked again.

"All I will do is magically extract a copy of the original memory. You have to simply think about the memory or rather simply replay the entire memory in your mind and I will extract it. Then I will put in the Pensive for all of us to simultaneously view it. I will demonstrate." Jean explained and put his wand on his temple and extracted a single strand of silvery thread from his head and placed it in a bowl full of liquid which was more gas than liquid. The new silver string dissolved, making the silver substance produce a moving image of the very moment that passed minutes ago.

Both Harry and Jean starred at each other for some moments before Harry silent nodded in agreement. He felt this way convenient enough. "It shouldn't affect me in any manner for any period of time ever." He closed his eyes and did as he was told. He felt Jean shift and sit near him. Something lightly touching his head for very short time followed by a cool sensation like a breeze flow by, but he concentrated on the memory.

After extracting the memory Jean placed it in the Pensive, kept on the table already.

"Now Harry, all you have to do is simply bend down till your face touches the liquid like surface. You feel like being sucked into it, but don't panic it is normal, as it merely makes your mind believe that you have entered another dimension were the memory is taking place and you see it as a third person." He mixed the fresh memory in it with several others that were already in it. Then one by one everyone entered the pensive.

"After you" Fleur gestured for him to proceed.

"Is it safe?" Harry stared at surface of swirly substance, and other people who were still bent over it with their face dipped in, wondering won't anyone suffocate if they dunked themselves for long in any kind of liquid?

"Definitely." was all he got in reply. Harry stared at Fleur then followed others lead and dipped his face in liquid, which strangely he couldn't even feel as if it was nothing. He felt a sharp tug on his face and he felt like falling in. He landed face first on a hard wooden floor.

"First time can be hard sometimes. Don't worry you will learn." Harry looked up to find Jean extend his hand to help him up. He stood up and saw every was present, even Fleur right beside him, in the very same stair case and entry passage of the Private Drive No.4 in front of the cupboard under the staircase 'his Bed Room'.

"So this is where you lived." Jean with everyone else observed the house.

"Where's little 'arry?" Gabby asked cheerfully.

"In here." Harry grimly pointed to his 'bed room'.

"In a broom closet?" Assandra questioned on everyone's behalf.

Harry didn't answer and only glared the little door.

Just then the unearthly shriek of his aunt calling him to make the breakfast rang throughout the house. The cupboard door opened and just as always little Harry slowly came out. Everyone noticed his frail form and the over sized clothes that loosely hung on him.

They gave elder Harry a questioning look. "For ten years this was my bedroom and every year I was provided with a used pair of clothes of Dudley as my annual requirements." The headache and frustration returned having to go through the memory again.

Nobody commented further and simply watched with mixture of curiosity, anger and sympathy. They had to witness the absurd argument over number of gifts. Then an entire trip full of Dudley's whining for a Nintendo. Elder Harry enjoyed the trip most as he got to sit on the roof of the car. They reached the reptile section and saw the entire episode of snake escape.

"So all wizards and witches can communicate with reptiles?" Harry asked offhandedly. What he missed was the bewildered and dumbfounded state of the family with slight fear etched on their face.

Harry turned to see everyone still staring at him peculiarly. "What?" he asked guardedly.

"Have you ever talked with a snake before or after this event?"

"No not that I remember. Didn't even know it's possible. It is normal right?" Harry didn't want to know after all he turned out to be a freak.

"Yes it is normal, but rare, exceptionally rare. The ability is known as Parseltongue. Only a descendant of Slytherin has this ability. Lord Voldemort, is the only surviving heir to Slytherin. I really don't know how you got this ability as Potters aren't in any kind related to Slytherin or any of its branches." Jean really didn't know whether to be sad or happy about this, but there was nothing he could do change, besides not all Parseltongue were dark wizards and witches.

"So is it good or bad?"Harry asked evenly.

"It all dependents on 'ow you use it. Sadly 'istory doesn't 'ave many examples on constructive users of ze ability. But don't worry we know you wouldn't abuse zis power like ozers." Apolline smiled serenely.

Harry did like the idea to communicate with a snake as it can come helpful in certain situations but he knew he surely wouldn't misuse it for any wrong purpose. Suddenly Gabby started sniggering. Harry saw Dudley had just been trapped in the place of snake.

"However the vanishing of glass was quite normal for all magicals. Events like this happen to children and sometimes adults. Accidental magic like these also confirm whether the child is magical or not and sometimes also their strength." Jean smiled at outcome of little magic.

They followed the Dursley's outside the zoo. Harry was still thinking about whether it was good to be a Parseltongue or not. He was again on roof of the car while others inside like before. He remembered the expressions of each and every family members when Vernon was physically explaining what would be Little Harry's punishment for his 'criminal offence' towards poor Dudley, the Delacours were ready to attack with intentions to do more than just inflict pain. It felt good to see people so protective of you. Of course Emma was there for him but she was more like a partner and friend rather than a parent or an elder.

The memory continued and just as before the masked figure appeared out nowhere with his wand pointed at the car. Once again Vernon came out to shout at him. Once again the mask man shot a spell at the car and shattered the windscreen and proceeded in killing his aunt. Elder Harry was standing beside the murderer so he did noticed that the spell to kill his aunt was actually directed towards him as it had almost cut the seat on which Little Harry was sitting in half and further killing his aunt.

'Well he did say he just wanted my blood.' Harry mused.

They skipped the hospital and funeral part as Harry explained nothing extraordinary happened then.

They were right now standing right beside little Harry in the kitchen waiting for the dreadful moment when the Death Eaters arrived (As Jean had told him the group's name and promised to explain after this memory finishes). They were patiently waiting for the door to blast open. It did happen just as before, the Delacours and Harrys saw the Death Eaters in live action with horror and disgust.

Then a spell whizzed right through Elder Harry and hit the counter behind him and the slab exploded. The taller of the assaulters was now bad mouthing his parents. Elder Harry ran forward to punch in his face but unfortunately his hand simply passed through his face.

"Why the fuck I can't punch him?" he felt like emptying a magazine of AK 47 in his mouth. No one answered him as they really didn't know what to say to clam him.

They saw the turban wearing guy wave his wand and his parents' hologram appeared right in the middle of the kitchen. Harry's mouth was dry; he simply stared at the distraught couple wailing for their lost son. He heard his mother whisper, "Oh James, please tell, we did not lose him. He's just a baby." she started crying. Harry could not help but his body automatically took him to his mother.

His hand on its own raised and tried to cup her cheeks as if trying to wipe those unaccountable tears, 'Mum. I'm here mum. See right in front of you. Please don't cry. I'm safe, see I grew up, I'm 20. Mum don't cry I promise I will be good son, please mum don't cry, don't cry mum, I can't bare it.' He wished he could say it to her for real. Jean had paused the memory for him.

Apolline went near him and turned his face towards her, Harry himself was crying as his eyes were already swollen red. She carefully wiped his tears, "Your mum, Lily, was never zis weak. She would never sit and simply cry for you. If anything she would be ze first one to go and search for you and most likely first to find you. But she wouldn't in first place let this 'appen. I 'ave seen 'er take care of you. You never ever out of 'er site except when sometimes you were wiz James and Sirius. So don't be so much disheartened. Zis actually is just an image of your parents and is being controlled ze death eater to do what 'e wishes to show you." she hugged him and then took him back to where rest were standing.

Jean continued the memory and they gasped when Voldemort revealed himself, "Just as Dumbledore had told. Voldemort was never dead in first place that night when he attacked Gordrics Hollow."

"He is some kind special magical monster with two heads?" harry pointed to the two face.

"No Voldemort is or rather was human before his recent resurrection but he definitely still has only one head. Don't ask how this is possible" he pointed to the two face man, "because we don't know of this Dark Art. I'm sure Dumbledore had some idea, but he kept his cards close to his chest." The memory continued.

Gradually the most bizarre and yet outrageous moment came. His younger self started to glow and white light erupted out of him. It shocked and terrified all at what was happening to Harry.

"I really don't know as I haven't seen anything like this before. My best guess is that you were actually under some kind of spell to block your magical core entirely and these events and the trauma caused a breach in the seal and your stored magical energy is coming out in a destructive form." Jean tried to reason even with himself.

Harry remembered the green flames that he saw earlier and quickly went near the two face whom he assumed was burning in it. Just as before the rays of white energy blasted the taller Death Eater's head and immediately destroyed the rest of his body similarly. The two-face was also destroyed seconds after. But what caught Harry's eye was a locket that was lying on the floor just where the guy vaporised. It was a heavy golden Locket with a golden chain around it. On the Locket a snake was carved in S shape.

The locket opened. In it were two windows. A jet black smoke shot out from it and hung a few feet above it. A shape was forming in the smoke. The disfigured face as before was now clearly visible through the light around.

It spoke in a shrill voice, "You can't defeat me. I'm Lord Voldemort. I will come back to get you potter." At that moment a beam of energy passed through the face, destroying its shape in its wake. Another beam pierced through the metal of locket with a loud clang as if stabbed by a blade. Then several simultaneous stabs later the locket shattered into pieces. The banshee like shriek was coming from the smoke and it started to burn in green flames. The flame slowly subsided.

Harry had never seen anything as bizarre as this before. Then the final energy wave erupted and destroyed everything nearby him. Harry saw at what scale the destruction was caused. He was feeling lucky to have survived this even if he was the source.

Though it didn't seem much damage was brought to him, but several previous scars were visible and some even open, the only remains of his childhood. Apolline was simply too horrified and shocked after seeing so much, but seeing little Harry lie like a dead, naked corpse covered with dust and rubbles. Scars, some fresh some old, some of spanking and some of being whipped with a belt, clearly visible on his moonlit back. She was numb and dumbfounded at seeing the remnants of the torture faced. She sat near him and tried to touch, but her trembling hands simply passed through.

Fresh tears were running down. Lying before her was a child that she had hoped to raise as her own as she had promised Lily, should anything happen to the Potter couple. She already felt guilty for not being able to fulfill the last wish of her only friend and sister in all but blood. And there was only one man responsible for this, sadly enough he was already dead. But his assistant in all crime was still alive, Minerva McGonagall. Perhaps it was time some questions were answered. She looked at Jean who understood what she wanted to say. And just then the scenario dissolved and Hogwart's infirmary appeared.

They now knew where Harry went after the incident and what the truth was. They now also had one more source to gain some more details but it was likely that Poppy (Madam Pomfrey) won't remember anything.

They emerged out of the pensive and sat in their respective seats, lost in their own worlds.

CHAPTAER ENDS

**A/N: Harry's special power is a lot linked to Horcruxes. More details will be revealed later.**

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**A\N: Like it? Hate it? Tell me fast.**

**ME WAITING…**


	7. Chapter 7: Discussion

**Chapter 7: Discussions**

**A/N: What do you think? I changed quite a lot in this chapter.**

**Beta version will be updated when kibaikasu is through it.**

**Chapter: Discussions **

They had spent 3 hours in pensive as it was already past 10 p.m. Everyone were still in their own little worlds, some reviewing and analyzing the details revealed, while some simply trying cope up to the living nightmare they just witnessed. Jean was thinking of how these new developments will affect their lives and most of the magical community especially that of Britain. Apolline was thinking of all the injustice done to Harry, and resolved to fulfill her promise to Lily now that she had the chance. Assandra was essentially on board with Jean in thoughts but was thinking about how it would affect Harry most. Gabrielle just wanted to forget what she saw at the end, she was already horror struck at seeing what Death Eaters do to their prey. But she had resolved to follow the path of her elder sister and her father and become an Auror after graduating from Beuxbattons. But her problem was lack of exposure to such circumstances as most of 3rd wizarding war she was in her mansion in her mother's protection.

At first when Harry had seen the memory it was like too many things happening in too little time. But even the second time not many things had cleared up. Though he now had someone to fall back on, reliable or not he didn't know. But his guts had been seldom proved wrong. The image of his parents shrieking and being tortured right in front of him, he being helpless, and all he could do was stand and watch. This was driving him crazy. He stood up and went to the terrace attached the study room.

Fleur though lost in her own thoughts and conclusions about the memory, was staring steadily at Harry. She was sympathetic towards him, for what he seen at much tender age, even excluding the events they witnessed now. At least now that everyone knew his memory and magic were blocked. But what she didn't understand was why Dumbledore blocked them in first place. Surely he could have simply taken Harry under his care at Hogwarts instead dumping him at a random orphanage. But of course the senile wasn't famous for doing anything in interest for general public, as always his 'for greater good' was limited till 'for his greater good'. But still why to block the magic for a decade, did he honestly forgot about Harry or maybe, what are the effects of blocking someone's magic even for a year, let alone a whole bloody decade. When he stood and left the room, she followed him.

Harry sat on the bench near the railing and gazed at the clear sky full of stars. His parents' faces flashed every time he closed his eyes. He could see the pain and tears in their eyes even now. Their anxiety, hope to find their baby boy, to see, to hold, to love him. Love which he never witnessed before meeting his matron at the orphanage, love in form of friendship from Emma and later the entire gang or his team. He had always wondered did his parents love him and how much. He remembered them whenever he got hurt while escaping from bullies. He remembered them whenever he was scared, would they protect him. Those nights he had spent in the cupboard, the nightmares were the worst, and his imaginary mum was his only moral support.

He tried to find them in the couples who came to adopt children. The couples always preferred either a baby utmost of 2 years or a girl if bigger in age. But no matter what, he was always ignored in favor of others due to his scrawny, tiny and under-weight self. His unkempt hair and the nasty lighting bolt scar didn't help either. But then he was already near the age limit to be adopted so he ignored it mostly. Slowly with Emma by his side he became the outlaw of the orphanage who was heavily favored by the matron. He found a Granny in her and still visited her as often as he could. Throughout his later life until graduation Emma was his only life boat through all ups and downs.

He had tried to get information about his parents with the help of their names, but all he got was his mother's details until she was 11 and after that it was simply blank as if she just vanished. His father according to the public records didn't even exist. Sometimes he would doubt the credibility of the public records and sometimes wonder if he was just looking for the wrong people. Maybe his aunt had just made up some names to shut his queries. He would often wonder how would they look like, but today he had seen them for real and the manner wasn't what he had dreamt.

"They really loved you, more than their lives." He heard a soft whisper just besides him. He turned and looked, and found Fleur was standing there besides him and gazing at the stars with him. She slowly looked down at him and gave him a serene smile just as Apolline had given earlier. It was quite contagious in nature. But still something was different about Fleur's smile, as he fell into a trance of the simple and natural beauty of her slight dimples which was just accentuating the entire effect. Her dark blue eyes shimmered warmly in the night sky, relieving him of all pain for a moment. He smiled but went back to his thoughts and star gazing. Emma always knew what to do; she would always lighten up the atmosphere within minutes.

Fleur sat on the bench beside him and simply stared at him. She had fair share of her dark days but nothing compared to his. She didn't know what to do? His dark green eyes were so deep that she could easily drown in them, yet it was so shallow that she could easily see his pain, longing, and desire to regain his parents. She wanted to help him and return his favor by what little she could give, she knew he could be trusted. She took his hand in both of hers and squeezed it a bit to assure him he wasn't alone anymore, "I never knew them personally because when last I saw them I was 3. Mamman says their happiest moment was when you and your family had come here to visit us on Halloween. It was the first time you called them Mamman and Da while trying to copy me. They were ecstatic and proud of your achievement. They really loved you. You were their treasure, their reason to stand and fight back the forces to make this place safe for you. You were everything for them. That's what mamman says." She said in her soft soothing melodious voice. He was now looking at his lap; his hair had obscured his eyes from her.

"I kind of dreamt quite often of how it was to have a parent. A loving and proud dad and a doting mum… "He trailed off. "First time I see them and it's like this." He said dejectedly. He was feeling self-pity, that he couldn't do anything. So what if he was just a baby if he survived so should they. "A car crash bull shit…"

Fleur easily read the self-pity on his face and in his eyes, "Harry, no matter what, but a 1 year old can't do anything. In fact it was your parents' sacrifice that counted in some way. Besides you heard what mamman said about those mirages, don't be bothered by what they showed you. It's simply not the truth. Now come on Maman and Papa have a lot to discuss with you." Fleur got up and helped him up. She led him to the study by his hand.

"'arry, do you feel better now?" Apolline asked concerned for him.

"Yeah a bit" Harry muttered, "I just wish Emma was here. She would know the right thing to do." He mumbled to himself though everyone heard.

"By any means is she the beautiful young lady with black hair and mesmerising blue eyes, who I often saw in your mind while searching The Memory?" Jean tried to lighten the mood.

"Yup that's the one." Harry nodded, "She has been with me since we came to the orphanage. She joined me through every thick and thin. My best friend…"

'Sometimes like a mother, sometimes like a sister, mostly like a best friend, and was always my partner in crime.' He smiled remembering the past fondly. His only family isn't related anyway.

Fleur felt knot form in her stomach. Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt like she wanted to be in this Emma's place. Mothers of Apolline's age, used to tell their kids stories of The Boy Who Lived and the little girls would have huge crush on him. But Apolline told her stories of Marauders and their most famous exploits in Hogwarts. She even was part of their schemes once or twice. This always enraptured Fleur and she used to dream about becoming next-gen Marauder with the kids of Maraudres. This was further encouraged by the fact that she nearly had no friends even after getting to Beauxbattons. She was shunned and detested for being a Veela by the girls and males simply did nothing but be incoherent lusting drool puddles around her. And after hearing Harry she felt like Emma really did live her dream. She shooed away those thoughts as this was not the time to muse such things. "Well then we must meet her, and hope she finds us fine, after all I presume her opinion matters to you." Fleur quipped in.

"I'm sure she will." Harry smiled amiably.

After a long pause of silence Apolline asked, "So is there anything specific you want know first. Or shall we explain our way."

Harry shook his head, "Just start from the beginning please. But before, sorry if I'm being rude, still how can I tell that whatever you say is genuine not made up?"

Jean immediately got up and vanished behind the book shelves again. He came back holding a scroll and a book in his hands. He gave them to Harry, "The book is about the history of every Potter, there are two copies and other one is the mansion across this lake. When you get that one I would like you to return this one to me. The scroll is a pact which I will explain shortly."

Jean sat in his armchair. "You already know now that we are magicals. So I think we would start with how we know your parents, then what we know of their demise. And then we will answer your questions and clear your doubts. Is that okay." Harry nodded.

"Good, now tell us what do you know about the Potter-Delacour Lake?"

"Saw it first when coming here. What's so special about it, sir?" Harry asked with same curiosity which he had when he first saw the name.

"My great grandfather and your great-great grandfather were best friends. Potters and Delacours are one of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses still alive. In fact this estate is over a century old and so is the Potter mansion."

Harry cut in Jean's explanations, "that mansion over the other side of the lake belongs to me." He thought the day's emotional strain was taking its toll on him and making him hear things.

Jean smiled and nodded positive, "Yes most definitely yours. Our ancestors built them as a mark of a bond an alliance between our families. As you can see it in the scroll, both families will support the other in time of need. As for verification of the document, the sign at the end are James' and mine. Those are signed in blood to prevent any hoax. You can check them at the bank when we go tomorrow, for they won't lie to you." Harry nodded, he could do that.

"I was your father's childhood friend. We have grown up together but we attended to different schools as our nationality was different. Your father and I always met in summers here at the white mansions. And I was a year older to him.

Your father was quite an efficient wizard but an even better friend. He was like my brother and we shared a lot of things. He was a fun loving and lively man, legendary prankster of his school."

"'arry, your parents died as soldiers with respect and dignity. Zey are looked upon as 'eroes. Your mother was one of ze best Aurors and definitely an excellent friend, wife, and a doting mother. And even your insignificant achievements made 'er 'appy." Apolline was recalling all moments fondly.

Jean continued, "There are so many things to tell you that some hours will be too less. I hope you stay with us for some more time."

He had to stay to know more about his family, "How much time?"

Jean sighed heavily, "Honestly speaking I am not the one to decide."

Harry arched an eyebrow, 'This was an odd response' "What does that mean?"

"Harry you are, in simple words, intricately licked to the war we are facing. The events will decide your involvement." Jean stated.

"What war?" Harry asked skeptically.

Apolline answered for Jean, "A war zat has been going on for past few decades. Against Lord Voldemort and 'is hoard" She said stiffly.

"And I'm linked how is that"

"Zat 'as to wait a little more" She said placidly.

"'arry ze choice is yours. But at least stay with us for a few days. Besides I have a promise to fulfill. And I fully intend to do it." She smiled merrily.

"What promise?" Harry asked warily.

"I promised to your mother zere for you always." She said sincerely.

"Did you know that they would die?" He asked curtly.

"'arry we were in a war and your parents were one of ze main targets. We don't know ze exact truth but it was due to a prophecy zat connected you and Ze Dark Lord. And zis is one of main reasons you will 'ave to return to ze magical world. It's your magic zat 'as drawn you to us, and we are 'appy zat it did." Apolline countered.

"What prophecy?" It had already been a long day for him and the night wasn't going any better.

"We don't know. We told you what your parents conceded in us, though it was important enough for Voldemort to come after you all himself. And unfortunately it is one more secret Dumbledore took to his grave." Jean said honestly.

"So why didn't you come for me then. I bet you knew where mum and dad lived." He asked carefully so as to not to offend them.

"I should start from the beginning. It will be better that way." Jean paused and recalled all that had happened on that accursed night. "Voldemort was gaining power and followers at an alarming rate. The British wizarding ministry was trying its best to hold him at bay. But he was already becoming an international threat. Your parents were in Auror force, our equivalent of military forces, and had faced him and his forces a number of times. After you were born they had refrained on going on missions to take care of you. Then you must be about a year old when Dumbledore revealed that a prophecy was made about you and Voldemort just before you were born, that's what your parents said. Your family had to go under hiding as somehow this information had reached Voldemort, and he was actively hunting to kill the prophesied child. We don't know what it said but it must something on the lines of you being the cause of his defeat.

Your parents had taken shelter under a Fidilius charm. It is a perfect protection charm. It protects and prevents anyone unintended from entering the area under it. The secret keeper's job is to keep the address a secret. In short an absolute isolation from enemies. Even if someone is standing right in front you while you are in the protected area they won't be able to see, or feel your presence. But unfortunately the secret keeper for Potters was a traitor and a follower of Voldemort himself.

We often offered for them to shift here at France as Voldemort's influence wasn't as strong here, but they thought it was unnecessary risk to us. Don't take me wrong way but your father sometimes did act headstrong."

Harry's eyes narrowed, not liking the last comment but refrained from commenting because both Jean and his father were right in their places. He instead asked, "Who was the secret keeper?"

"He was one of the close friends of your father. His name was Peter Pettigrew. But don't worry he was dealt with later, a bit more lately than we would have preferred. But he was brought to justice." Jean assured Harry. Harry nodded for him to continue.

"It was Halloween's evening. Your parents were risking and came out of the protection of Fidilius charm to attend a small celebration with us. Only your parents and your father's close friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black were here. Peter Pettigrew was also invited but he didn't show up that day. Maybe he was making his move. That day was by far the like the happiest day for your parents as you had first time called them mamman and da. The party ended early in the evening and your parents went back to the Godrics Hollow their hideout. At that time everyone thought that Sirius Black was their secret keeper as he was the best mate of your father, so naturally everybody would expect it.

Later that evening we were hosting a bigger party for the rest of our family, friends and colleagues. It was half way through the party when Apolline received a patronus from Lily; a magical way to send quick messages, that Voldemort had found them and was dueling with James. Apolline informed me and I along with some of the Auror guests immediately headed for the Godrics Hollow. When we reached there we found out that we were too late. The charm having failed stopped working. We all entered the house and spread out to look for survivors. I am sorry Harry but I failed to even recover their bodies for burial. Not even hide or hair of them was to be found. The living room bore scars of a duel; we assumed that is where James was trying to hold him until back up arrived. We proceeded further to the upper floors where we expected to find Lily with you. The master bedroom was on the topmost floor. What we saw there was that half of the room was blasted off in an explosion. The roof was missing, some of the floor was also missing and the room below was visible. The only thing in the room was a cradle and a plain black robe and some photo frames still hanging on the remaining walls and a half bed. No signs of either Lily or you being present there.

When we couldn't find you we thought we lost all of the Potters, and I with my back up returned to the chateau and informed everyone of the bad news. Next day the news spread that you were alive and had survived the attack. You were hailed as the Boy Who Lived since then. But another news that spread along was that Sirius Black was convicted for treachery and was immediately imprisoned for life at Azkban. Somehow Pettigrew had framed Sirius in this, and unfortunately due to the corrupt and slacking governance Sirius was never given a proper trial because high officials wanted to show that they were making headway. 5 years ago we came to know about Pettigrew being alive and Sirius was finally given a trial and then a clean chit. However he did do the impossible by fleeing from the impenetrable and highest security prison, forcing Pettigrew to reveal himself in public. But this is a tale for some time else.

We contacted Dumbledore to know about your whereabouts but all we got in return was either some half-truths, ignorance or some other excuses. We tried but failed to coax truth out him. All he told us was that he had kept you some where safe and homely."

Harry snorted at safe and homely, "As homely as shit." He cursed under his breath.

Jean continued uninterrupted, "We kept asking for 3 years and he kept avoiding for 3 years. We tried to contact you by mail but of course great Albus Dumbledore had warded off the place where you lived, himself. Any magical mail couldn't reach you without his approval. And I think he was trying to use a blood ward keyed to your aunt mixed with many more wards to keep other magical beings away from you except those with his approval, all in name of your protection.

I wasn't in a position to challenge him as I was not a noble in Britain so we had to move on and wait for you to join the wizarding world on your eleventh birthday as that was the only way we could contact you. But the second attack took place. This time since you were in a muggle place and also under-age for practicing magic, the high amount of magic being practiced alerted the ministry. But Dumbledore reached the place first and took you with him. Instead of taking you to a proper hospital for magical maladies, he took you to a school infirmary to be looked after by a nurse and risked your life by neglecting proper attention of a professional team. You are lucky to survive such magical outbursts. He then informed the world of your demise and blocked your memories. Because of this we lost what little hope we had of meeting you and hopefully getting your custody. This is the whole summary of your past that we know." Jean concluded and waited for Harry's response.

Harry closed his eyes and went over all that he learned in the last half an hour. He learned that his parents were brutally murdered. Then an old coot had meddled, and manipulated his life according to his needs and plans. He would have gotten a chance to live with a proper family had not the Dumb guy poked his nose in the first place. Then again the second time when the old coot could have simply explained him the matter and provided him with proper guidance and protection he thought it better to lie and block his memory, and bloody play with his life. The second time also he was cheated but this time life played fair with him and he made a good friend and got a job that paid well. But this was like a clam before storm. He looked up and again saw the entire family anxiously await his reply.

"Why did he do all this?" he asked calmly.

"That is what we want to know." Jean sighed dejectedly, "And hopefully Minerva McGonagall must have some answers to this."

"Is this the same woman who was with him in the infirmary?" he asked curiously.

"Yes she is the one." Jean replied.

"Is there a way to meet her?"

"Soon we will meet her, Harry. She has to answer some questions. And this time she can't avoid it." Jean assured him.

Harry took him at his words. "So if I am a wizard then how come I can't use magic at my free will? Is a wand always necessary?"

"No eet ees not necessary for one to use a wand as eet just acts as a controlled regulating meedium to use our magic. 'owever your eenability to use magic ees again because of ze same old man. What we zink is zat 'e 'ad not only tried to block your memory but also block your magical core." Assandra answered.

"Block my magical core?" Harry asked coldly.

"Yes, so that no one accidently finds out you were a magical, all in the name of protection." Jean said sourly, "But it is not an advisable thing to do, especially when the core is in developing stage. The longer it is kept the bigger is magical outburst when it is removed. The block weakens over time, and finally breaks under pressure. This can result in death of the person whose magic was blocked."

Harry stared at Jean horror struck at what he was trying to imply, "What does that mean for me?"

Jean dreaded to answer this question but went ahead, "Your magical core has been blocked for a decade. The block must be weak and I'm thankful it has not broken already. All we need is to go to the right people to have your block removed."

They all felt the temperature rise in the room sharply. "THAT OLD MEDDLESOME COOT, how dare he do this to me after so much he has already done?" Harry bellowed. The chair he was sitting on burst into flames, everyone became alarmed at his sudden outburst. They feared that should the seal break right now the magical outburst will be fatal for everyone.

"HARRY, CALM DOWN!" Fleur shrieked desperately to gain his attention.

Harry looked into her deep blue eyes, a sense of calmness spread over him instantly. All his tension and anger melted away. He felt himself more relaxed than before. After sometime he returned to his senses, and felt sudden weakness dawn upon. His breath became labored and the splitting headache returned.

Apolline quickly got up and caught Harry from falling. Jean vanished the burning sofa and conjured a new one. Apolline sat Harry on it. "Take deep breaths." she instructed him.

"Merde! It is already so weak. Harry tomorrow itself we need to get this removed. Right now you should rest." Jean summoned the two house elves to help Harry to his room. Apolline instructed on what sedatives to be administered to him to the house elves.

"That was close." Jean frowned, "Dumbldore what have you done? How much more damage will you do even in your death." He himself was releasing a large amount of raw magic.

"Peri dear think about it tomorrow. Let's just sleep, my appetite died long before." Apolline sighed heavily, her mind still on the young man in her house 'Only if we could have found him earlier.' She sighed again and retired for the day.

The thought that haunted all was of what comes next.

**Chapter Ends**

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Tell me fast.**


	8. Chapter 8: A new day a new chaos

**Chapter 8: A New Day A New Chaos**

**A/N: What do you think?**

**Beta version will be updated when kibaikasu is through it.**

**Warning: Cursing and abusing and a certain Weasley bashing. **

Chapter: A New Day A New Chaos

Next morning a blaring cacophony pierced through silent morning which was actually the alarm. Harry fumbled in his linen sheets, reached the bedside table to snooze it off but ended up throwing the mobile phone on the floor. Due to charms in the room the phone didn't break when it hit the floors, and the alarm continued. Harry fed up of listening to the chronic alarm tune got up and shut the alarm. Unable to go back to sleep, he stretched his limbs and went to the bathroom. He cleared his mind of previous day's happenings, not wanting to dwell on anything in morning. But Jean' words still troubled him.

'Your magical core was blocked for a decade.'

'The longer it is kept the bigger is magical outburst when it is removed. The block weakens over time, and finally breaks under pressure. This can result in death of the person whose magic was blocked.'

"That Dumbshit" he growled, he knew whatever he did do he wouldn't be able to reach Dumbledore to avenge, so he had to let it go for now. He didn't like to hold a grudge where it would waste his energy.

He came out of bathroom and changed in his clothes which had been magically cleaned. He remembered that he had promised Emma that he would keep her informed. So he went for his phone. The signal was still too weak and battery was also low but he would manage. He dialed her number.

"Hey Pearl."

"Don't hey me, you nitwit." came an irritated reply, "I had to report as the second in command and I bloody hate that job. I had to report that you won't be present with us for god knows how much time. I then had to answer each and every petty inquiry about your absence. It fucking actually took entire morning to just answer those daft doughnut-men. So whatever is this investigation that you were doing, better be something big or else you will be saying good bye to your balls permanently." She was all but screaming.

Harry knew that yesterday he had to discuss all the security arrangements, which are actually the most boring and tiring job. And with Emma's temper the job simply becomes more complicated. "I… I can explain Pearl" he said nervously.

"Sure you can." She replied dryly.

He sighed, "You really won't believe what I've got to say."

"Try me." She answered curtly.

"Fine, but I can't say everything on the phone…"

"Just spill it already." She cut him furiously.

"Well, it is actually like folklore, a dark tosser is running around in his diapers and applying shit on everybody's faces. Now it is up to a single person spank him to death." He said offhandedly.

There was a short pause before, "What! That's it?" she asked disbelievingly. "All this time you were investigating folklore. How dead dumb can you be?"

"No! It's not folklore. Look it's too complicated for me tell you everything right now. Say, how about a fancy dinner at Green Park and a drive along the river Seine as reimbursement. And I tell you everything then." He sounded desperate. He knew Green Park would always do the trick as they had some excellent French dishes a rooftop dining area and a panoramic view of Paris with Eiffel tower jeweling the scene.

"Are you asking me out Mr. Potter?" She asked mock haughtily, amused by his antics.

"Sure I am, mi' lady." He replied seriously then they both laughed it off.

"Fine I expect you by eight. But what is keeping you there still? Why can't you come now?" she was confused as he never acted like this, at least with her.

"Pearl, don't worry, just know that it's the biggest thing that happened to me ever since I found a friend as you." He said with wry amusement. "Anyways Pearl gotta go. It is a busy day. See you at eight."

"Yeah, bye." She was still bemused by the way he was talking, as if he just got life history of his parents. Little did she know how close to truth she was.

There was a light knock on the door; "Come in." he called out. Door opened slightly as certain silver blonde's head peeked in.

"Bonjour Harry" she greeted with a warm cheerful smile.

"Bonjour Fleur." Harry returned the smile. Just then he realised that he was shirtless. Fleur's eyes momentarily followed his rippling chest muscles to a prefect six pack abs and with that taut belly button just raising the oomph factor. Since he had just come out a bath, so there some water droplets on him, giving him the wet look. His hair, though still in spikes and disarray, were a little damp and freely flowing with even a little movement of air around it. Even after a minute, Fleur was still gawking a little, as subtly as a 'gun'. His lips curved in a lopsided grin, "Like what you see, mademoiselle?"

Fleur quickly looked up to his forest green eyes sparkling in the sunlit room and blushed pink but she quickly schooled her expressions to nonchalant, "Not the best I have seen, monsieur." She immediately regretted practically implying to have seen a lot of men shirtless in their bedroom, which almost summed up as a scarlet woman.

'What do you want him to think of you as a hussy veela? Stupid girl' she berated herself but this should have at least deflated Mr. Potter's virile ego. She inwardly smirked at the thought of it.

Harry gave her a curious look but didn't respond.

She huffed a little, at being unsuccessful in enticing any jealousy filled fit from him to prove his worth over others. But this gave Harry a point more above general men on Fleur's scale, though she didn't want him to know it. "Come down fast, a lot of work has to be done. You are already late." She said snootily. Twirling elegantly on her heels she clattered away smiling her own secret evil grin, 'This is going to be a long acquaintance Monsieur Potter'.

Harry smirked and wore his shirt, and headed to the kitchens. 10 minutes later he was down at the kitchen and greeted everyone.

"Harry today we will first go to the wizarding bank to acknowledge your existence and reinstate your stature, and since you belong to U.K so we will have to go to the London branch." Jean paused for Harry's questions.

"To London?" he asked uncertainly.

They nodded. "In a day, won't it take hours to just go to and fro? What… are you going to magic us out?" he chuckled at his joke.

All raised an eyebrow unanimously, and Gabrielle asked for all, "Ees zat a question?"

Harry cleared his throat to cover up, "How are we going to travel the distance?"

Jean laughed at the genuine confusion, "I was coming to that part. We will use inter-nation port-key."

Gabby noticed the expected lost look and briefed, "Eet ees a magical way of transportation to reach ze destination in matter of seconds, and maybe ze more comfortable way to travel for first timers."

Harry still looked a little puzzled. "You will see Harry." Jean waved his next question.

"We will straight away 'ead to ze Diagon Alley and visit some stores while Fleur will give a British introduction to ze Magical Street of London to 'arry which is given to ze muggleborns on zeir first trip. Ironic isn't it, a French is introducing ze most famous magical street of U.K to a British." Apolline said a bit too brightly for a stunned certain blond Veela, who was staring at her mother ghastly. She turned and cheekily grinned at Fleur whose shocked look turned to grimace.

Fleur narrowed her eyes, "Why wasn't this wasn't informed to me prior?" No one answered her. Harry debated on whether to politely refuse for Fleur' sake, but Apolline's look to her daughter settled it.

He was suddenly too much interested in his toasts and eggs. Fleur glared at him, challenging him to say anything stupid which he would regret. How was she supposed to become the 'someone out of league' if she was asked to give such tours? She grudgingly accepted, not that there was any other choice.

"It's settled, now 'urry up everyone." Apolline ushered everyone to their position around the port-key and the family except Fleur disappeared in thin air.

Fleur was still scowling at Harry, "What are you waiting for? Touch this." She was holding a silver medallion with Delacour house crest.

"Is it safe?" Harry asked skeptically.

"It is for me to know and you to discover." She said with an arrogant smirk.

The Delacours went same way so he went forward with his 'we will see what happens' attitude. He touched it an expected to vanish like others. But he felt a tug behind his navel as if being lifted off and along with Fleur started spinning fast with medallion as the center.

After a few moments which felt like hours, the spinning slowed, and the force keeping his finger glued to the medallion weakened. Result he was flung out of rotation and landed hard on a dirty wooden floor face first. When his head stopped spinning he looked up and saw a red nail polished fair foot in a 2 inch heeled sandal tapping in front of him. He looked further up to see an impatient Fleur mock scowling as mirth was clearly visible in her eyes. "Get up lazy bones. This is neither place nor time to rest." She commanded coolly.

Harry raised an eyebrow and slowly stood up dusting his clothes.

"Hurry up, we are late." She bossed and without waiting for him went for the back door of the pub they were in.

Harry grinned he knew she was trying get a rise from him. He followed her through the door. She was standing with her back to a brick wall and nothing else was there in the entire space except a metal fencing parallel to the brick wall. Once again she cut him off before he opened his mouth, "Now see the pattern as I won't show this again. But you can ask the care-taker of this pub, Tom, in case of confusion." She tapped three times on the specific bricks on the wall with her wand. The bricks she had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for both of them to enter together, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Fleur, "to Diagon Alley." She grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver— Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"Yeah, they are one of the things you will be using." said Fleur.

Harry turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad."

He turned to Fleur with a blank look, "You got live Dragons. And you trade their body parts?"

She nodded and said, "There are many creatures in this world that are considered as myths because the magical community hides and protects them."

Harry was about ask more when a low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about eleven year old had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "The new Firebolt X1 — fastest ever —" he trailed off in the crowd as they proceeded. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon. . . .

"Gringotts," said Fleur, "we are finally there".

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was—

"What are these?"

"Goblins" Fleur deadpanned.

"So what do they do?" he asked curiously.

She said, "They run and protect the bank."

Harry saw the doors were heavily carved with ancient scriptures almost same to the ones at Delacours', "What do those carvings mean?"

Fleur looked at carvings and said, "They are ancient Goblin scriptures. They don't share the knowledge of understanding their meaning with us humans. All I know is these Runes will stop anyone to take unaccounted or unauthorized money and special artifacts. Goblins, though magical creatures, can't channel their magic through their body to do spells like we do. Hence enter the scriptures and various other mediums like gem stones and potions, which they use as substitutes. Some skills like their Blacksmiths and use of Ancient Runes are simply unmatched. And they guard these skills even above money. The ones on our main entrance and various rooms are actually done by the Goblins in a form of gratitude for business with them through 6 or 7 centuries."

Harry stared at Runes as they walked up the white stone steps towards the lobby. The goblin was about his mid-thigh like house elves. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"So there's more than just some Ancient Runes here?" he asked her.

"Obviously, there are charms, creatures, curses and they even say some natural magic as if the building protects itself." She summarized. A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall with lavish chandelier complementing the sculptured roof. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Harry whistled in awe, "Now this is classy. I like it. Hey, Fleur what are those coins?"

"Our currency, bronze ones are called Knuts, silver ones are called Sickles, and golden ones are Galleons. 29 Knuts make one Sickle and 17 Sickles make one Galleon." she briefed.

"FLEUR…." She heard a familiar voice shout nearby. She turned around and caught a glimpse of long pony-tailed flaming red hair heading towards them. She face palmed as she perfectly knew the owner of those hair. She immediately took Harry's hand and pulled him through the crowd to avoid meeting HIM. It was morning hours so the crowd was big.

"Hey what happened? Where are we going? I just heard someone calling you." Harry was trying to keep up with her.

"Ignore it, just follow me silently." She dexterously maneuvered him through the crowd. She glanced back and was pleased to lose HIS sight. She led Harry to a place which was secluded, before HE caught up with them. They were standing near the end of the hall where many gates were present that led to inner chambers of the bank. She leaned against the pillar effectively hiding her form from general public's sight. She covered her face in her hands.

"What was that? And who was that jerk." Harry eyed her warily. 'This was rather strong reaction even for her.'

"Don't ask! I really don't want to talk about him." She grumbled throatily.

"Talking about me beautiful." said the very same voice.

She looked from corner of her eyes through her fingers, towards her right a pair dragon hide boots were sticking out of the black leather traveling cloak. She looked up to find the same toothy grin over years she has come to loath whole-heartedly. She groaned inwardly cursing the morning. She quickly straightened up and was about to leave when was stopped by a hand on shoulder. She quickly jerked it off and glared at the 'Red-Hair', "How dare you touch me?"

The 'Red-Hair' was still grinning, "Hey! What's the hurry? We have just met about after 2 years." He was in an exceptionally good mood.

"Leave me alone. And this is the last warning." She hissed coldly.

However 'Red-Hair' completely ignored it, "Chill girl. No one's a stranger here, come on at least give me a hug." He proceeded to embrace her but was stopped by an arm blocking him to advance.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Red but Miss Delacour has already made it clear that you should leave." said Harry in a calm tone and stared directly in HIS eyes as they were almost same height.

Bill Weasley had been following Fleur ever since she had arrived in the lobby. He had failed to register her company's presence completely though. When Harry stopped him, he took notice of Harry, flat leather boots, black denim jeans, violet with black strips muggle club shirt (he knew because he had used something same time to time), and a leather belt with a strange pouch with an article. He looked back in Harry's eyes and asked sharply, "What did you say?"

"She wants you to leave her alone." Harry repeated a bit slowly.

"Who are you to speak for her?" Bill snapped back.

"Weasley go away. I told you already there is nothing more to discuss." Fleur stepped beside Harry.

Bill turned his glare to her, "What does that mean?"

"You know English quite well, don't ask such stupid questions." She mocked him.

"Who is it Fleur? Got someone else to scratch you there? What is it, was I not enough to satisfy you?" Bill was loud enough for nearby people to hear.

Fleur stopped Harry to take any actions against Bill. Her eyes narrowed and were almost slits, "Get lost before I do something I wouldn't even regret. You do remember Veelas are more than just beauty." Her voice was a bit shrill and her face was more angled than before. She had started to develop sharp-edged features.

But Bill was celebrating his own nescient kick-my-ass day and sneered at Fleur, "I knew you were seeing someone. Is it this…" he looked at Harry in disgust and deduced from his clothing sense "Squib".

"Bastard! It doesn't matter mater to you, who am I seeing." She growled lowly, "And Harry isn't a squib."

But Bill ignored her statement, "So the squib's got a name. Listen pal you may be new here but know that the girl's mine. So shoo off behind your mama's skirt and don't show your filthy face here." Bill derided Harry.

Harry became too silent, even Fleur who was at the verge of transforming stepped a little away from Harry as she sensed a little raw magic emerging from Harry.

Bill ignored this and was about start fresh with Fleur when he felt something jut at his crotch. He looked down and saw a long thin metal barrel pointed straight onto his genital. He furiously looked up only to cower from Harry's menacing dark green eyes boring holes into his head.

"Repeat anything like that, motha fucka, and I will make sure you have a gender change right now. Am I clear?" Harry's dead cold voice made it clear that he meant business, "GET LOST ASSHOLE."

Bill glowered and turned exact shade of his hair, he vaguely remembered his father blabbering about muggle weapons and the one in Harry's hand was one of them. One shot and he was dead, no time to draw your wand even. He shot dirty looks at both of them and left without a word.

Harry was still looking daggers at the retreating back of Bill. Fleur had returned back to normal and was worrying, for Harry shouldn't get any angrier.

"We heard everything Fleur and I was not impressed by how you handled him. You are 22 and still you got very less control over your anger and powers, in your job tolerance plays a potent role. Next time I don't expect this to repeat no matter who you are dealing with. Is that clear to you?" said Jean authoritatively.

"Yes sir." Fleur replied formally, because she knew she wasn't talking to her father but to her boss and department head.

"And Harry avoid such people at least while you are in bank. The goblins can arrest you for disturbing the peace in their premises. I know it wasn't your fault but Goblins wouldn't listen." Jean reverted to a calmer tone.

Harry nodded and replaced the gun back in its holster.

Gabrielle went over to Fleur and said she supported her getting all ballistic on him said he deserved it. Both sisters grinned and snickered in mutual understanding.

"Never liked zat boy, always a rude, egoist moron. 'ow can 'e live with 'imself." Apolline always felt something off about Bill Weasley and after THAT incident she just felt disgusted and sorry for his psychology.

"Just forget 'ou ever met 'im. Let'z do ze task at 'and." Assandra reminded every one of their original purpose of coming. The congregate proceeded to a free teller just in front of them, to guide them ahead.

**Chapter Ends-**

**A/N: For all those Bill Weasley fans- this story will not have him in positive role as I have already told you.**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me fast.**

**Go on push that cute little REVIEW button…**

**Just below**

**\/**


	9. Chapter 9: Goblins and the Wandmaker

**Chapter 9: Goblins and theWandmaker**

**A/N: What do you think?**

**Beta version will be updated when kibaikasu is through it.**

**Sorry for being late, got stuck in festivities.**

'thoughts'

"dialogues"

"_French dialogues"_

Chapter: Goblins and the Wandmaker

"Just forget 'ou ever met 'im. Let'z do ze task at hand." Assandra reminded everyone of their original purpose of coming. The congregate proceeded to a free teller just in front of them to them ahead.

The congregate except Gabrielle noticed that they were being keenly watched by the guards along the walls. They reached the high table where a goblin was busy stamping some papers and counting the coins from pouches in front him. A title plate was in front of the desk indicating he was an assistant manager there. Assandra led Harry up to the desk. The Goblin didn't take a notice of them so she cleared her throat. He stopped counting the coins and looked up impassively, "Yes?" he grunted.

"Bonjour, Assistant Manager Goblin, I am Assandra Curte." She stated.

The Goblin straightened significantly, "Bonjour Madam Curte, and welcome to the London Branch. How may I help you?"

Assandra closed up to the goblin, "_We need to see the manager please. It's important._" She nodded towards Harry.

The goblin scrutinized Harry and finally settled staring intently at the lightning bolt scar. His eyes momentarily widened and then returned to normal, "Very well." He got up and vanished behind a small door behind him.

After a few moments the goblin returned with a guard, "Senior Manager Ragnok will see you now." He turned and gestured for them to follow him. He led them through one of the pathways going further into the bank. It was a long narrow winding path. The walls were lit with golden flamed torches. The floor was plain black to absorb light. After a few minutes they reached a small hall were numerous small doors were opening along with the only two doors for humans. The other door was grander, and made of heavy oak with more of the goblin runic carvings. They headed up to the door and the goblin knocked on the door. A steady voice answered it; "Come in." The goblin opened the door and kept it open for the rest of the group to enter. He closed it securely after everyone.

The room was mix of office, exhibition hall and weaponry. There were several sharp spears and some armouron display. There were two swords hanging in cross shape on the wall just behind the large mahogany table covered with official papers and a title plate saying the cabin belonged to Ragnok-Senior Manager. There were some paintings also, mostly of wars and some of elderly looking goblins. A relatively older goblin was sitting at the table. His features were still sharp, regal even though his hair was graying. His keen black beady eyes were focused on the only wandless wizard, more specifically on his lightning bolt scar. He slowly moved his eyes a bit down to stare straight into forest green eyes which stared back with equal intensity. "Just like it has been described, James' features and Lily's eyes. So what do they call you human?" Ragnok's guttural voice filled the room.

Harry spoke neutrally, "Harry James Potter."

A nasty grin crept on Ragnok's, "I can see that but let us see who you truly are." He nodded once and ten guards surrounded Harry, separating from the Delacours. The family was seated on the sofa set in the room. Harry looked at Jean questioningly. Jean encouraged him to continue. So Harry looked back at Ragnok. "Well Mr. Potter, please have a seat." the goblin stressed on Mr. Potter.

Harry sat down in the plush chair directly opposite Ragnok. The goblin opened a drawer and brought out a small serving bowl sized stone basin and small goblin made dagger wrapped in fine red silk. It set well with Harry; his hand was slowly slipping towards his holster. "There will be no need of your weapon here. Please keep your hands on the desk where we can see them." Ragnok said steadily and waited for Harry to comply. After Harry kept his hands on the table he picked up the dagger, unsheathed it and kept in front Harry handle first. "Now all you have to do is that make a slight slit in any of your digits and pour some of your blood; at least 3-4 drops, into the basin. Don't worry the slit will be instantly healed by the magic of dagger."

"Why would I do whatever you say?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Because you don't have a choice." Ragnok replied in equally blunt tone.

Harry looked back at Jean (his only reference) and he gestured for Harry to comply with the goblin. Harry put his trust in Jean and picked up the dagger.

Ragnok interrupted Harry, "Before you do it I must warn you, no matter whatever charms or potions you have used on yourself, you cannot fool it." he gestured at the basin, "It will display your original identity. Now you may continue." He settled back and waited for Harry's decision.

Harry had no problem with this condition he knew who he was. So slowly made a slight slit in his thumb and watched as his blood gushed out of it. He placed his hand over the center of the basin and dropped three drops of blood in it. The slit instantly healed and the cut mark vanished as if it never existed. The dagger also cleaned itself instantly, so Harry kept it back on the silk scabbard. He watched as the drops of blood spread over maximum area they could and were then soaked in the basin floor. For some moments nothing happened, then suddenly a small lump like thing formed in the center of the basin and it was steadily unfurling itself. The crumpled thing slowly transformed into a neatly folded in half, sheet of parchment. Ragnok leaned forward and picked the parchment. He opened and read it aloud-

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Father: James Gebbert Potter**

**Mother: Lily Evans Potter**

**Age: 20**

**Inheritance: Scion of House of Potter and House of Peverell through Potter sub-line.**

**Magical status: A wizard.**

**Warning: core blockage stance – critically unstable**

He placed the parchment back on the table and told the guards to return back to their places. Returning to guests, "It seems you were right. I'm sorry for the inconvenience caused on our behalf. And welcome to Gringotts Mr. Potter and Monsieur and Madam Delacour, Ms. Delacour and Ms. Delacour and Madam Curte." He bowed his head a little while greet them. He then turned back to Harry, "Mr. Potter, it's good to see you… well for now… alive" he gave him a keen look, "so how may I help you?"

"Many ways, but first tell me about Potters and my parents belongings. And also tell me genuinity of these." He knew that one thing was universal; your records will be with the government, your work place and your bank. He hoped he would be able fish more than just names and stories. Also Jean had asked him to refer the goblins regards to the documents he had given.

Ragnok took the parchment and the book. He went through them for some minutes and then returned them back Harry. "Certainly Mr Potter, it's our duty to keep you informed. The documents are genuine that I can say upon my word as goblin. Though are free to get them cross checked.

Now that we know about you and your whereabouts you will receive regular statements from the bank. Our only reason for not contacting you earlier will be that your mails were being intercepted by your self-appointed magical guardian. And after that incident 10 years ago we lost all the means to reach you, because of the only fact that your magic had been blocked so fiercely that even tracing it became impossible also was the fact since you were not issued a proper wand so we couldn't tag you to our system. Again I'm sorry for the inconvenience caused to you on our behalf." He then turned back and snapped his fingers.

"What is this Magical Guardian? And who was mine?" Harry asked.

"Magical Guardian is or are the persons who are appointed by ones parents to take care of the child in the magical world after the parents' demise or other similar conditions. Sometimes as in your case if the child is deemed to be the scion of a family then the guardian is supposed to represent the family on the child's behalf in every legal proceeding or political matters where the family's vote counts. And yours happened to be Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Once again…" Harry muttered tartly.

Ragnok ignored Harry' grumbling, "However we never supported this decision as it was not according to your parents will." At this point he paused for this to sink in.

"The one they entrusted to us clearly stated that you were supposed to go either to Delacours or Sirius Black whichever was best option according to the circumstances considering the war going on. But Albus overrode their last wish with help of his Chief Warlock powers and the Wizengamot's full backing that what he was doing was in his words 'for your greater good.'" said the goblin composedly.

"Loads of bullshit this 'for your greater good' is." Harry spat on the unsuspecting goblin. He calmed down and apologized, "Sorry, the day is taking its toll on me… I would like to see the will."

"If you want you could see it now as the only ones mentioned in the will, who can be summoned, are already here. But I would recommend for you to look at it afterwards as it may take time for us to gather the objects required for having a proper reading of the will, and we would also like for the reading of procedure of you gaining your rights as the Head of House of Peverells and Potters."

"Yes about that am I the heir to two magical lines?"

The Goblin confirmed, "Yes the magical time line states so."

Just then a goblin came from the back door of the room and handed Ragnok a strapped ledger, a heavy looking pouch in which coins could be heard tinkling and a small golden key with the symbol of Gringotts intricately embedded on it.

"And this is what we are going to give you for now as our first clientele." He lifted the ledger in his hands gave it to Harry, "This is a short precise summary of accounts, creation of new accounts, merging of some older accounts such as your education fund, some last transactions and net balance. It also contains list of your estates and some other properties but not their address, as most are under Fidilius charm, you know about it?"

Harry nodded an affirmative.

"Good, so they will be provided after the hearing of the wills. And it also contains some basic instructions on how to do banking in wizarding world."

Harry scanned the book and muttered sourly, "And this is just a summary." He had always hated accounts.

Ragnok continued ignoring Harry' mutterings, and lifted the money bag, "That's the money pouch it has been keyed to your vaults for auto fillings but only limited amounts can be withdrawn and after certain periods of time. We always make sure the pouch can't be used by anyone else than it is meant to, our security policy. Right now it has a hundred Galleons, and fifty sickles."

Harry eyed the pouch, and then weighed it, "Don't have credit cards, this coin thing is mediaeval, too heavy and uncomfortable to carry."

"Many muggleborns and half-bloods have suggested the same and let me assure you we are trying our best to start that system." The goblin reassured. Then he tenderly picked the golden key and gave it Harry, "And at last this is your key to your vaults. You must have it on you if want to withdraw the money from bank whenever you visit." He took the key back, "But before we give you this it must be keyed to you so that your Vault recognizes your presence. To do it you simply have to slit your finger and apply a drop blood on that Gringotts symbol." He again gave Harry the ritual knife.

Harry did as per said and applied a drop blood on the symbol. The entire key started to glow a blinding sun yellow for some seconds. When it was over a new symbol was visible besides the smaller Gringotts crest. It was something of the shape of a wand and sword crossed over a shield - The Potter crest. "It's done Mr. Potter, now you can keep the key safely."

Harry pocketed the key. Jean got up and stood beside Harry. "Senior Manager Ragnok…"

"How to remove the Blockage?" Ragnok completed the question. "In London only one person can do it. And I believe he is the wandmaker for majority of the British magical populace."

Jean nodded and said, "Thank you senior manager. I think we should take our leave." Harry said with respect, "Thank you Senior Manager Ragnok."

"No problem Mr. Potter, we are here at your service. And please expect a summons for the will reading soon. Until then Mr. Potter, Monsieur and Madam Delacour and Madam Curte." He stood and bowed them out.

The sextet retraced the path to the lobby and then out of the bank and reentered Diagon Alley. "I guess Fleur will have to lead us to Ollivander's. It's been long since I last came here." Jean looked about the buzzing street, remembering of the times he used to visit the place with James.

"It's not far actually it's just a bit distance from here." Fleur, while she stayed here, she did make a point to wander the place in her free time, just to get acquainted with the place. They came down the white stone steps. The bank created a sort of fork in the normally straight alley. Fleur led them to the right side of the bank. Not many shops were there.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 b.c. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair and an old closet. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered his orphanage again just a bit stuffier. Thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. "Good afternoon," said a soft voice. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Bonjour, Mr. Ollivander" said Jean evenly.

"Ah… Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, what a pleasure! Madam Curte nice to meet you again." He bowed in her direction. "Miss Fleur Delacour…nine and a half inches… inflexible… rosewood… and containing…"

"A hair from the head of a veela," Fleur completed just as from years before. "One of my Grandmother's" she grinned and looked back at Assandra and winked.

"Of course, what better core than a blood related Veela's hair, a unique magic in itself." Ollivander smiled, and looked at the youngest girl, "And you are?"

"Gabrielle Delacour, youngest of the Delacours." She replied aptly.

"Just like Miss Fleur when she was your age." Ollivander then finally looked at the only other male in the room. Distinguished from the pack by his attire for the place where he was standing. Ollivander sized him up and just like others ended his trail of eyes on his infamous scar.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I wondered when I'd be seeing you. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were… creepy. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches, Pliable, a little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Ollivander went back to where he was standing. "So are you here to get your… first wand is it?" he asked curiously.

"Not yet, we actually came 'ere first to get ze seal on 'is magical core removed." Apolline replied for Harry instead.

Ollivander looked at Harry questioningly and then his widened in realization, "Ah yes, I remember Harry Potter was announced dead by none other than Albus Dumbledore, I knew I was missing something." He kept on muttering illogically, he suddenly looked at Harry and asked sharply, "How long was the seal on you?"

"About ten years." Harry replied already tired by repeating that bit of information.

"Don't mind me, but you should have been… by all means dead." Ollivander exclaimed.

"Thanks for sharing." Harry said sarcastically.

"No worries son lets first determine the stage of your seal and condition of Magical core." Ollivander was already shuffling through numerous drawers in his desk. After about opening twentieth or thirtieth drawer he finally brought out and placed a palm sized piece of jewel which strongly resembled something between a piece of glass and a diamond. Even though it looked much sturdier than glass but it lacked shine of the diamond. It looked like just a piece of transparent glass crystal. "This Mr. Potter will tell us how potent your core is? The deeper the shade of blue the more potent is your magic. This little dwarven masterpiece uses the aura around your magical core irrespective of its current strength and emits the shade and colour accordingly. Just keep it in your open palm and wait for it to react." He kept the crystal in Harry's flat palm. Slight deformities in air formed as the air pockets sometimes became more optically denser than the crystal due to the magic flowing around crystal. The crystal started glowing sky blue and gradually took the colour of deep Ocean. Flashes of white light emerged from the jewel.

"You amaze me Mr. Potter if we go by this result then by no means you could have carried such a nasty magical blockage so long without suffering even a bit of its backlash which can be normally felt within a year." Ollivander said sincerely. "Tell me honestly, did you ever felt anything out of place, anything that happened which could be defined as magic, after the core was blocked."

Harry thought for time and tried to remember anything out of place but found nothing that he remembered. "No, nothing that I remember."

"I see… tell me when you are angry or enraged, do you feel something like some sort of energy flowing out of you, like feeling abnormally high adrenaline." Ollivander asked.

"Some times during the missions and some action filled field trips in Afghanistan did bring me jitters, but nothing abnormal or as I feel it." Harry replied honestly.

"Mr. Potter, I can easily claim that your magical core is right now strongest one in this room and also the crudest one. The pressure built up in your system alone should be lethal to you, let alone collapsing of your seal. So what I suggest is that there must have been some sort of absorber or magical leech around you to regulate the flow of restricted magic in your system and keep the pressure under control. But it's not the matter of concern. What matters is the removal of seal." He looked at his pocket watch and thought for some time. "Well the place where we will go for this isn't here on the British lands. You have heard about Iceland right?" he asked while looking something in the old closet standing near the doors. He continued without waiting for reply, "Not many know that they were originally the dwelling lands of Dwarves. They build their homes in the caves and harnessed the energy of the volcanoes there. And we will use another one of their creations. But I can't take so many people with me as it is not necessary, so only Mr. Delacour will accompany Mr. Potter and me." He fished out two fur coats and a black leather cloak for himself; he resized the fur coats accordingly for Harry and Jean and handed it to them. Harry knew he was relying far too much on them, but it was the matter of his life. Relying on them was for survival.

"We will be back in an hour so please feel free to complete your rest tasks." Ollivander informed the ladies.

"Een zat case, good luck 'arry. We weell be back een an 'our. Common ladies, I still 'aven't got a tour." Assandra cheered.

Fleur was staring at Harry with a bit of concern. She went close to him hugged him and whispered in his ears, "Good luck Harry, I know it will be fine." She then smiled serenely and stepped along her waiting grandmother. Harry all the while gazed at her. Apolline was secretly cheering at this scene; she approached Harry and repeated Fleur's actions. Gabrielle simply held out her hand. Harry was surprised to find she had a sturdier grip for her petite form, she said with a saucy grin "Come back fast we 'ave a lot to discuss." She squeezed his hand and winked while saying 'discuss'. This obviously didn't go well with Jean as he cleared his throat in annoyance. But Gabrielle ignored it and went with the rest of the ladies back outside to the Diagon Alley.

"Well let's move on shall we?" Ollivander asked and produced the same pocket watch from before. Harry saw Jean touching it as he had to do with the medallion Fleur had. He groaned for having to endure the travel again, but reluctantly touched it and just as before he felt a tug at his navel.

The three of them started rotating at a high speed with the watch as center. Just as before the speed slowed and Harry was again flung out of the rotation rudely. Just as before he landed face first but the only difference was that the instead of dusty wooden floor it was rocky stone littered land and thankfully he was wearing the fur coat as it was almost stormy cold. He got and spat out the dust in his mouth, "I will never use this absurd transport style ever." He declared with conviction.

"You aren't the only one who used to hate this. Basically James was also crap at this at first. But you will learn it." Jean recalled.

"Please keep up with me, this place is still active with some nasty traps set for intruders. Muggles don't find it because it is obviously warded off." Ollivander was walking surprisingly fast for his age.

They reached a clearing in the rock-strewn land. It wasn't a big place. It was roughly the size of a soccer ground, with a circle of twelve feet tall and three feet wide twelve pillars in center of the clearing. The circle was about fifteen feet in diameter with a cubical four feet high wooden platform in the center. The pillars were heavily carved upon just like the doors of Gringotts, but the patterns were definitely different. It was curvier than the sharp edged style of goblins. "These are Az Knurl drathn or the trees of stone as dwarves called it as earlier they literally used to look like trees. Now I call them absorbing pillars, used for the sole purpose of absorbing the extra energy and dumping it in the ground through the roots. The dwarves used this in their sorcery projects which required heavy use of raw magic. We will use these pillars to simply ground the backlash in a controlled manner when we remove your seal." Ollivander explained.

He then led them to the sole room like structure standing in the place. It was fifteen feet away from the circular structure. A ten feet by ten room completely made from an uncut black stone, with a single door and single large French window fully glassed with a one way reflecting glass pane. They entered and Harry couldn't help but marvel at the simple things possible with magic. Major problem in muggle world is space, space to live, to work, to walk, to move, to even stand on your two feet. And yet he was now standing in a 10 by 10 room which was actually a medium one bedroom home from inside.

"Welcome to my humble work place, safety chamber and sometimes summer home. I often come here when I need to make strong wands with the help of absorbing pillars. Now let's get on with the task." He went inside the bedroom and brought out a long piece of raven black cloth, he quickly fashioned it in long cloak with shorter arms to keep Harry's arms free. "Mr. Potter, please remove all your clothes and change into this."

"Why" Harry asked bluntly.

"Because only this thing will keep up with constant destruction you will cause in a moments. Your clothes will only be destroyed beyond repair even by magic. And don't worry about the weather, the energy you are going to release will make this entire place become desert hot or more if my estimation is right." he kept rummaging through bottles in a shelf.

"What exactly is going to happen?" Harry finally asked.

"Glad you asked. You know that your magical core is overloaded with the raw energy so after dissolving the blockage we will simply drain the excess energy or maybe up till your limit in an acutely controlled way and let it replenish anew stably." He brought out three vials of liquids. One was deep purple, second was a bit red and orange mix while the last was clear like water. He gave Harry the purple potion, "This will simply dissolve the magical seal slowly so that your body with the help of this" he gave Harry the red potion, "will have time to react to the raw energy that will come out due to first potion. Basically second one will make your body ready for the stress caused by the sudden high amount magic flowing through it. It will numb the pain receptors and strengthen all your systems to temporarily work at ten times more faster rate than your most dire conditions. And the third one will obviously" he picked the crystal clear liquid vial and gave it to Harry, "heal your body constantly. Right now even with the second potion I'm sure you will need this as your energy will still be lethally dangerous to you and will be constantly destroying you."

"What are the risks?" Harry asked unequivocally.

"If things go wrong you explode and we all end up dead." Ollivander stated justly.

Harry sighed, "So where do I change?"

Ollivander pointed to bedroom door. Harry returned with the cloak draped over him, he was shivering a little even in the warm atmosphere of the room. "Bloody hell, it's cold even in here."

"Harry, remember the order first take the red one, then when you feel yourself warm up take the purple one, when your body can't take the pressure anymore down the third one." Ollivander stated clearly. Harry nodded and went outside with the bottles tinkling in his hands. Ollivander led Jean over to the French window; it had a working panel like those in research centers. The entire panel was carved in ancient runes which converged on two holes in the table. "Mr. Delacour you will charge the protection around this safety room and I will regulate the power in the pillars. You just have put your wand in that cavity" he pointed to the cavity on the right, "and pour your raw power into it." Jean took out the wand and inserted it in the void. He released his magic in it. Runes at random started to glow and slowly half of the panel was glowing with bluish runes, some lines were running over the edge of the platform and touched the floor of the room. Ollivander was satisfied with it, "Good now it's my turn." He inserted his wand in the second cavity and rest of the runes and lines running over the table started glowing flaming yellow, through the window they saw that slowly the pillars were lighted like Christmas tree as energy flowed in the runes. "Okay, Mr. Delacour be ready, there are some recuperating potions in the drawers just in case."

"Got that." Jean readied himself.

Ollivander applied a wandless sonorous charm on himself and another wandless to make the window completely transparent both ways, "Harry, how are you feeling?" his voice boomed through the room.

Harry was standing for past more than a minute in the chilling cold cloudy sky. He had already become numb from cold and was cursing every bit of Ollivander to make him stand like this, when suddenly the pillars started glowing flaming yellow. He was studying the pillars when Ollivander's voice echoed throughout place. He saw them standing on the window over a panel; he cupped his mouth and shouted agitatedly, "Its fucking freezing here so can we just start the fucking ritual already."

"Sure, we are ready. Okay, first drink the red one and don't gulp any of them in one go; take them slowly even if you want to puke at the taste. The Red one…" came Ollivander's reply. Harry uncorked the vial and smelled the dense liquid; it smelled weirdly same as that of anesthesia. He took a small gulp and wasn't surprised at the regular bitter medicine taste. But he was used to such things so he downed it without a problem. At first nothing happened then slowly he could feel his body and started feeling warm. "Okay, now I'm warm." He shouted in their direction.

"Good, now the purple one." Ollivander replied.

Harry eyed the second bottle and uncorked it; heavy suffocating fumes blasted in his face. He quickly moved it away and started coughing. When the fumes vanished he slowly brought it near to his face, it was still fuming a bit. He ignored the smell. And tasted a bit and immediately spat it out; "What the hell is this?" he shouted to Ollivander.

"Frog's eye, bat wings, pinch of lizard dust, and Lycan blood with unicorn goodness. And yeah pretty much same." Ollivander replied nonchalantly.

"Yippee my favourite" Harry shot back and glared at the magical potion of puke. "In the name of Dumble's dead ass." Harry cheered sardonically and downed the potion against the will of his body. He felt himself becoming freer and lighter as if a body bind had been removed. Slowly his veins started bulging his muscles became more tensed and inflated. He could feel some sort of energy run in his blood. He started bloating with pressure built inside of his body.

"Quick Harry, take the third one" Ollivander shouted worriedly.

Harry quickly uncorked the last vial and downed it without question. He didn't feel the pressure reduce but he didn't feel like he would burst anymore. Slowly a white gleam covered him and he felt his body's temperature rise. His breathing and heartbeats were already faster than their fastest. Several spokes of light beams emerged from his body and darted randomly at the pillars. He could feel even more energy loading his veins in spite of the large amount escaping. He started to glow brighter and more number of beams bombarded the pillars. A huge rumble could be heard as the ground started shaking under Harry's feet. His entire body was now rock hard with more number veins bulging than he had ever seen. His sweat came out in vapors rather than liquid. The black cloak was in a constant state repair. Harry shrieked at the top of his lungs as a huge wave of energy shot out in all directions at a blinding speed, its density made the air molecules vibrate violently creating a buzzing sound. He could feel his muscles tear and rebuild again and again.

Jean knew that this will be exhausting but he would be exhausted so fast was not what he expected. The wave crashed on the safety house fast and hard. "Merlin's fucking balls" Jean growled as he was not ready for the unexpected toll on his magic taken on by the ancient runes. He already had to take a recuperating potion. Looking sideways he saw that neither did Ollivander expect this as he was panting and taking a potion himself.

Ten minutes later and numerous steadily stronger waves later Harry was on his knees sore in throat and the energy was still at its zenith as if it just reached the interval. The pillars surprisingly had taken everything thrown at them effectively. His body was like resting and preparing for the next round of light show.

Fifteen minutes later finally the energy was showing signs of exhaustion. Harry was already sore in every bit of his muscles, he was on all his four limbs panting, shuddering. His eyes were blurry and out focused. He felt as if this was his end. He couldn't keep up with this death enticing ritual even if it was for saving his life.

'One more, and I' m dead.' he thought hopelessly. Just then he felt as if he was the entire magic that was running in him retract and concentrate at one point inside him, 'That's it, I'm done. Mom I'm coming' he thought about finally meeting with his parents in the bliss...

The final wave shot out with biggest blast and destroyed four of the remaining standing pillars. The safety house did suffer quite a bit of damage but nothing irreparable, and fortunately its occupants were safe.

Harry saw the wave moving rapidly towards the horizon and finally vanishing like a flickering candle flame in the thin air. His eyes closed automatically and he fell on the partially charred platform.

**Chapter Ends…**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me fast.**

**Go on push that cute little REVIEW button…**

**Just below**

**\/**

**A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR…. CHEERS… ;-D**


	10. Chapter 10: A Dream, A Snake

**Chapter 10: A Dream, A Snake and Explanation**

**A/N: What do you think?**

**Beta version will be updated when kibaikasu is through it.**

'thoughts'

"dialogues"

"parseltoungue"

**Chapter: A Dream, A Snake, and Explanation**

_Flashes of lightning lighted up a clearing. It was raining heavily in the large clearing on a destroyed hill top surrounded by the aged rocks. The clouds darker than a shadow in strongest sun, lumbering above a pair of magicals, together called as The Masters. They were two of the last decedents of long lost civilization of Atlanta, the birth place of magic for lands now known as Europe and America._

_Piercing green eyes locked in a steady stare with radiant violet ones._

_The green eyed one was a man of imposing build. People called him Master otherwise truly known as Aiden. His posture spoke his thoughts. His hands by his side, fist empty unclenched and loose but ready. He sincerely thought this brawl was avertible. He believed he could get his opponent to yield, but he had been trying it since long._

_His opponent was like an incarnation of Goddess of Love Agapa herself. Masses called her the Mistress else known as Vielle. Her golden hair seemed unaffected by the falling rain instead they flared with the energy she had summoned, dense enough to be visible with naked eyes. Her face taut and set for oncoming barrage of attacks. Her palm unlike her opponent was flat and stiff, shaped like dagger ready to pierce through anything material or immaterial. Today it was either her or no one, nothing other than that would satisfy her._

_Both like their ancestors were beyond the use of an appendage like wands or staff. Their magic was raw and powerful and completely attuned with the nature around them, not weak tamed and contained within the material cage called the body. Wands and staff were something they had developed together for their disciples, who were weaker, the first generation (later known as muggleborns) of witches and wizards, ironically their descendants will be called the Purebloods (who would despise these muggleborns and try to build their tyranny over them). _

_A lightning bolt struck in between them effectively blinding both them for a fraction of second. Though not much but for someone of their caliber it was all it required to decide the end of a battle. Aiden tilted his head towards right on instinct as neon green energy beam whizzed right where his left eye was supposed to be. Air crackled with intensity of the energy. His eyesight returned to normal and he saw taunting smirk dancing on her blood red lips._

"_Seems you are serious for once, however this once is your last…" she brought her palms together and shouted, "EARTHEN SPEARS". Without warning a hundred spikes shot a dozen feet in the air. But Aiden remained unfazed by this and used the air around him to propel himself twenty feet above the ground. Out of corner of his eyes he saw another volley of stone spears heading towards him at a varying speed so he could not dodge them all. He simply raised his hand and closed his fist, all of the spears and spikes at once crumbled to dust and drifted away with the wind and rain. He looked down where the woman was still standing in the same posture. He shifted his index finger of other hand as if pulling a string._

_A metal blade shot from the rock straight from behind Vielle. But it stopped just before it was about to pierce through the silk. Her arm bent at an inhuman angle to catch the blade between her fingers. She flung it back towards Aiden to deflect the second blade he had thrown towards her. Her eyes widened and she realized the_ _sham, as third blade shadowed by second struck deep right between her eyes. The skin around the blade cracked and withered to dust, within seconds entire body crumbled to ground._

_Above in the air Aiden was searching for her real self. Suddenly his head slid of his shoulder and a pair of intense violet eyes shone from behind the falling head, her hand was humming with the concentrated energy giving it a shape of twin edged dagger. As the head reached the feet entire body burst into gust of wind. "Come out Aiden, face me." She hollered her voice echoed through the valley._

_Just then two large slabs of earth held in wooden hands slammed with Vielle in middle. The ensued silence shattered with an explosion. Rubles of the destroyed slabs shot in every direction. Rain dissolved the dust and air became clear. Two people were standing just where they were originally seen as, facing each other._

"_Vielle, you still have chance. Leave this obsession, it's not worth it. Come back Vielle we need you." He reasoned with utmost sincerity._

"_I have already told you a hundred times Aiden, you are not my master, I am. Just do what you have come for." She growled._

"_That I'm already doing, trying to bring you back." He answered._

_She harrumphed and sent spell after spell at him each more sinister than previous, many dark spells which won't be seen until Morgana returned and be lost to for eras to come after that. Aiden summoned his strongest mage shield to block the salvo. He could feel just how strong she had become since last they met. At this rate he couldn't hold her more ten minutes where earlier she couldn't break through his mage shield before tiring herself. He was wrong as he felt his shield crack it seems she was now stronger than he thought. He had to drop the shield to attack but he had to wait for an opening._

_He noticed she stopped using a hand and was collecting energy in it. This was it. He quickly reduced the size of his shield and hurled five blue energy spheres at her and ran towards her. Just when they exploded he used the air to propel himself right above the epicenter of explosion. As expected she had jumped above to avoid the explosion. But she was speeding towards him with the now perfect sphere of sinister violet energy. He collected as much power as he could in his hands before she reached him._

_She was nearing rapidly, her arm outstretched. She almost touched him when he caught her arm. But before he could do anything the energy in her hand transformed into a long blade and stabbed him in guts. He used her momentum to hurl her back down with his added force. She struck the ground hard, hard enough to be lethal for any other being. He saw that she was lying limp. Assured that she won't create another trouble for some time, he kept a hand over his wound to heal it. But he got an unusual, funny stinging feeling. He looked down at his wound, raw and bleeding._

_A drastically melodious chuckle reverberated throughout the area, "You lost Aiden, this once I won. No matter what you can't be healed. Now I've truly avenged, I will live till eternity while you boil in hell. This is what you get for betraying._

_How does it feel Aiden? Where is your partner? Remember this was how you left me for my sister in the den…."_

"_SHUT UP" in a blink of eye he was just above her a hand strangling her throat but it didn't seem to affect her or her maniacal grin intensified with the her blood marring her visage._

_Her cold eyes robbed of all warmth and love they used to have. Though she was still as beautiful as she was decades ago but her mind and soul had changed, tainted in gory past. She was no more a teacher, a master, a tutor but a walking talking killing leviathan. She was beyond redemption._

_He looked in her eyes, last time searching even a trace the old Vielle he once had fallen for. Disappointed in finding only monsterity, he slackened his grip and whispered, "Forgive me…. Vielle." He opened his mouth wide and pure white ethereal Hand like projection shot out. It pierced straight through her chest without affecting anything material. A shriek tore through her throat as the hand tugged hard on her soul. It tugged again and ripped her soul out. Aiden summoned a portal, hauled the blackened soul through it and resealed the portal until next time. He was heaving and panting hard, the blood still gushing through his guts. He looked at the blank dead eyes of Vielle and tenderly closed them, "I never abandoned you Vielle it was you who pushed me away." A blood tear rolled down his cheek as everything went black for him._

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

Harry got up with a start. He was sweating profusely with drops beading his face, his breath deep and labored, he felt stiff as if he just came back from a drill in Northern Himalayas. Found himself in the very same room where he had changed into the overflowing cloak. He looked around for a cloth to wipe out his sweat when he noticed he wasn't alone in the bed. Piercing green eyes locked in a steady stare with cold calculating sapphire blue slits. His leg must have gone numb a long time ago.

A snake just larger than a king cobra but much heavier than a snake of its size, was coiled up on his legs. He felt as if he was being measured up for some worth as his commander does before missions.

"Let's check your mental durability." hissing so the snake pounced on him. He reacted as fast as he could to catch the snake before it bit but it was faster and bit him on his neck. It recoiled to prepare for next attack. Harry sprang out the bed and distanced himself from it as far as possible. The wound was bleeding. He quickly pressed the wound with a strip of cloth from his cloak to curb the blood flow. He noticed the snake was now no longer on the bed nor in the room.

His gun and a wand were on the table. He picked his gun, it was loaded. Silently he crept out of the room, vigilant for next attack. He reached the entrance hall cum control room. The room was empty except an armchair which was occupied. A floorboard creaked beneath his bare feet, and the person got alerted of his presence. The person got up and faced him.

"Fleur what are you doing here? Where are Jean and Ollivander?" he asked skeptically.

Lips scrunched with concern, "Oh good you are awake. How do you fell now?"

"Fine but why are you here?" he asked again.

"I am here because dad and Ollivander left and told me to come here." She replied.

Obviously he didn't buy it, "But why did they leave?"

"Don't know, they just told me bring you back when you regain conscious." She replied equably.

Harry could say it was too calm for Fleur's behavior. He knew by now that she hated to escort also Jean and Ollivander had no reason to leave. Besides he felt a strange infatuation for her like when he had rescued her. But still the attraction wasn't same. It was stronger and more difficult to ignore. It was seducing him, encouraging him to surrender in her beauty. It made him lust. But why would Fleur do this if she just had come to take him back.

And he almost forgot about the snake. He looked around but found no trace of it. The sudden appearance of Fleur didn't go well with it. This place was magical and so was the snake.

He aimed at 'Fleur's' heart, "Who are you? And I know you know about the snake. So Where is it?" he asked tersely.

'Fleur' looked confused, "Harry what are you saying? I am Fleur don't you remember. And there is no snake anywhere. I think you have had a lot of things on you for one day. Come let me help you…" Her voice was too soothing and warm. The whisper in his ear reinforced to submit to her.

"Freeze right there or I will shoot. I know you aren't Fleur so stop pretending to be her. Where are Jean and Ollivander?" he demanded. By now they should have realized of any intruder were they anywhere near.

'Fleur's' calm and warm facade changed into a sinister grin displaying two long fangs instead of teeth, her ocean blue eyes changed into sapphire blue slits. She hissed, "Dead, why would I leave them alive when I'm tackling you? You didn't get caught in the allure, impressive but what now? How will defeat me?" she suddenly transformed into the snake and lunged at him with full force. He dodged and rolled to the side. The snake was preparing another strike, he took aim for and shot just when it was about to leap. The force of the bullet made it to drop to ground backwards. But the snake didn't drop dead instead it moved to cover the distance between them. Harry shot three more rounds on it but to no avail. What was frightening was that the wound simply kept healing and faster than before.

'Shit! What do I do now…' he had to do something before it killed him. He was already bitten still he didn't feel the pain nor even an itch nor did feel like tiring up due to the poison. He checked to see if he was still bleeding; his hand became red with blood. But then why didn't he feel the pain? He looked closer at the snake. It looked same as until now, except for its eyes, they were brighter than before sort of emitting a glow of its own. He looked around again to find anything out of place. What he noticed was that there was no sign of any struggle of fighting against the snake, which he thought was not possible. Jean and Ollivander would have fought if the snake attacked them and besides they were against one at least one must have retaliated if other was caught in surprise.

So the snake was lying, they were not dead and if they were not dead then why were they not here? The snake said it wanted to check his mental durability. This meant only one thing that whatever was happening was not real. The snake had put him in illusion and eyes were the key.

The snake sprang towards him, but Harry was ready. He caught the snake by its head and hissed menacingly, "Take this illusion off me now; else I'll have to force you."

If possible the snake would have smirked; it hissed mockingly, "What illusion?"

The speaking tone offed him. He shot a bullet in each of its eyes and the snake vanished from its hands. He suddenly felt himself sitting in his bed and holding his empty fist in air as if shooting something in his hand. He refocused to find himself in the bedroom and the snake was still coiled up in his lap. He made to jump away but his legs didn't respond.

"Your capability is acceptable." The snake commented casually.

"What do you want?" Harry asked miffed.

The snake lifted its hood to look more alert and sincere, "I'm called Arienne, named after my mistress. What I want is something that involves you and please don't interrupt me while I explain, I hate it. I will give time to ask me questions. And I say the truth when I say I've got no intentions to harm you."

Curiosity stirred he motioned for her to continue.

The snake looked deep in his eyes for a few seconds before starting, "You watched a dream right now. What was it about?"

Harry arched an eyebrow, "What does it have to do with this?"

"Everything!" was the simple reply.

"It doesn't explain anything." He snorted.

Arienne glared at him, "Do you want to know what it means or not?"

"Hah like an 'omniscient' snake like you is the only reference." He drawled.

"I would love you try figure it out by yourself. But I have an assignment assigned with sole purpose to help you. However method is mine, you have no choice per se. I have no intensions to bother with any of your eccentricities whatsoever. So choice is yours take the opportunity while it lasts." Arriene recoiled lazily waiting for his decision.

The snake by any means was not ordinary, it could have something useful. Hence he recounted the entire dream while she listened patiently to his every word.

"Long before Merlin when magic was just born in commons, Aiden and Vielle were called the masters. They are the ones who together brought the sacred knowledge of Atlantean magical rituals and arts to commoners of the barren lands now know known as Europe. People used to pray to them. They were legends, god and goddess for those whom magic was holy. Till today no one has arrived stronger than them and nor will come for a long time.

Why I tell you this is because of a unique kind of magic that you can do. While you were unconscious I took the liberty to look at your past. That accident ten years ago where you released a large amount of white energy, then today when you were checked for your magical power there were some flashes of white light. And now when the block was being removed, you again released a large amount same unique energy which alerted me of your position.

This type of magic is called the soul magic. And it was originally practiced by ancient Atlanteans to use in various rituals which was said to be taught to them by Heavenly Gods themselves. But its major drawback was the amount of energy and the medium of use. No one had enough energy to use it without external help or if they had the energy then their core wasn't strong enough to control the flow of magic at that level. Aiden and Arienne were the only and would always remain the only ones who could do that impossible. It did cost them heavily but they could pull it off. Vielle had the potential but not the knowledge. 

What is this power? It is basically a power to control the souls of other living beings. You can resurrect someone, if someone is dying you can stall it by calling their souls and lock them safe until the body is healed or a new body has been made. It also lets you connect with people out of mortal plane. You can communicate with others through their souls at a distance where normal magic fails.

On the other hand you can use this power to kill someone by entrapping it outside their body. You can use others their magic through their souls. Or you can effectively control their lives by using their souls as the mediums. You can also call portals to unreal planes and visit those places or send the extracted souls to it as you saw Aiden doing in the dream.

Why you can do it? It is because of Aiden. He died shortly after sealing Vielle's soul in hell. But he knew that she would return to take her revenge and this power would be instrumental in defeating her as she was equal to him on other fronts. So he entrusted this power to his beloved Arienne, younger sister of Vielle and my mistress, to protect this power until he returns. This would make her to live until he returns back to mortal planes and reclaim the responsibility. She did for him and for her love of him. After a few centuries he did return as Merlin to fight Morgana who was in real Vielle resurrected. They fought again but just like previous time he ended up just sealing her and had to entrust the powers back to Arienne. And now you have come. Though you are not exactly a resurrection of him but it's his soul that is in you, in a dormant state. Which allows you to do this magic not at his or Merlin's level but still you can do some limited things.

Why he has chosen to partially return through you I don't know. But there is a prophecy about you; which is something on the lines of to defeat the current Dark Lord someone will arrive with a power that he knows not. I suppose this was the power that was meant in the prophecy. You are to defeat Dark Lord with this power.

And that is where I come. I will help you learn how to control this power and also some ancient magic styles that will give an edge over your nemesis to help you in your quest. 

My mistress entrusted me the task of protecting this power until Aiden returns. And now that I have found you we will do it together should you choose." her tone told him it was not an option but only path ahead.

Harry nodded slowly evaluating about what was being said. "So I can do this special magic because my soul is originally of Aiden?"

"Absolutely" she conceded.

"And I got it because of a 'prophecy'…" he emphasized on 'prophecy'.

"Maybe, maybe not but I haven't felt Vielle's magic so yes it can be because of the Prophecy." she offered.

"Maybe Voldemort is reincarnation of Vielle…" Harry suggested.

"Not possible, he is too different and weak to be her and besides she was someone you wouldn't want to take one on one. And I already told you I would easily sense her magic. I can guarantee she has not arrived." She assured.

"How can I tell that it is not a spin-tale?" he asked astutely.

"You will believe me because no one else can tell you about you more than me." She said smugly.

This statement irritated Harry, "What would you know about me?"

"Everything" she answered bluntly.

"That doesn't define anything." Harry countered.

She ignored him, "We don't have much time so let me tell you what I've come for. Our magical power are linked which means we can borrow from each other. This also allows us to know where the other is no matter the distance. Hence we can reach the other wherever they are or summon the other to us. For that you only have to think about summoning me. Since you can call me for help that doesn't mean I will be present at your every beck and call. Remember I'm not to be misunderstood as a pet, 'cause I'm not, so do that mistake and you will pay more dearly than your life." Her eyes radiated darkly. "Besides you won't need to summon me as I will be with you whenever you are alone or I can afford. But you are refrained from telling about me to any other living soul without my permission. It is for both of ours benefit." She paused and looked back at the door, "It seems I have out done my time limit. I must leave. We will meet again, sooner than you think. I've still a got many things to explain." Arienne the snake nodded once and faded in air, leaving a thoroughly confused and tired Harry.

A few seconds later a knock was herd on the door. He called for them to come in.

**Chapter Ends…**

**Agapa – Atlantean version of Aphrodite (Greek) or Venus (Roman).**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me fast.**

**Go on push that cute little REVIEW button…**

**Just below**

**\/**


	11. Chapter 11: The Unreal Land

**Chapter 11: The Unreal Land**

**Beta version will be updated when kibaikasu is through it.**

**A/N: Completely redone with some fresh ideas. Hope you like it.**

**FROM NOW ON THE STORY MOVES AHEAD WITH NEW CHAPTERS.**

Arienne the snake nodded once and faded in air, leaving a thoroughly confused and tired Harry.

A few seconds later a knock was herd on the door. He called for them to come in.

**Chapter: The Unreal Land **

They entered and stood near Harry, Jean checked for Harry's pulses and Ollivander performed the general diagnostic spell. "Pulses are normal, what do you think Monsieur Ollivander?"

"Core is stable. And no other complications, congratulation Mr. Potter, objective successful. You can use your magic without restrain and threat to your life." Ollivander cheered. Harry sighed in relief, now that he was under no obligation to comply with unknown magical people no matter what they claim, it felt better.

He flexed his arms and legs to free the joints. "Yeah it feels better, and more flexible. I can move better."

Jean nodded, "Good. Now you change back to your clothes. We will wait outside." They exited the room, leaving Harry alone. He quickly changed back in his clothes and went out. The two elder wizards were waiting patiently for him.

Ollivander turned to him, "All set Mr. Potter." Harry nodded affirmative. "Well lets return shall we." He lead them out of the safe house back towards the port-key point.

Harry came out of the safe house and looked around. The sky looked just as it was when they had arrived. Entire area looked like some war fields, the lands were bare and charred at places, large fissures and craters dotted the ground like Zeus had just battled on the lands. Waves that he had been emanating had created ripples on the lands; it looked like sea waves had been captured in stone. He could even see smoke coming from some far off places.

"Yeah you almost activated some of the ancient dormant volcanoes; the power you showed was not seen since the time of Merlin. Great things are expected from you Mr. Potter. I hope you use what got aptly." Ollivander and Jean were also looking at pillars of smoke rising from some of the volcanoes. Harry noticed the condition of the platform and the stones around, "Your stones can… can they still function?" The absorbing pillars, some turned to dust, some standing regally even through the heavy onslaught but heavily marred. Surprisingly the platform only looked like soot covered razed at some places.

"If I find the dwarfs nearby then maybe. Though I'm quite sure they can't be repaired at least not completely." Ollivander sighed. Harry knew it will be great loss but it was unavoidable.

"This is my problem, Harry. Let's move on, its late already." Ollivander produced the pocket watch port-key and motioned for all to touch. Harry touched the 'nefarious' thing distastefully and they all whizzed out of the land spinning with high torque. Harry unfortunately had to taste the dusty wooden floor of Ollivander's shop.

He got up and spat all the dust in his mouth. "Honestly don't you have other means to travel? What about those brooms that witches use to fly?"

Jean laughed, "Yes we do have brooms, Harry. But they are slower and not suitable to travel such long distances."

The door bell jingled announcing the arrival of ladies, "You took longer than informed. 'arry 'ow are you now?" Apolline asked with concern.

"Better than before, Madam Delacour, I am grateful to you and entire family's help and support." Harry returned her gesture and thanked to all at the same time.

"Oh don't mention it. It was the least we can do." Apolline gave him an affectionate hug.

Harry for some unknown reason didn't feel aroused rather for him it was a mother's love. In a way he was grateful that it remained that way, or else he wouldn't be able look in that women's or her husband's eyes ever.

Ollivander who had ducked down the counter emerged back holding a very old and crudest shaped wand Harry had ever seen until now. "Mr. Potter, I would like to confirm my test for the second time if you agree. This is an any-wand, not my creation. It's origins is unknown but this wand is very unique in its own nature. This will respond to any wizard or witch irrespective of their affinities. It has been in my family for long. Now on to working, you hold this wand and pass some of your energy through it. This will make the tip glow. Now on the spectrum scale if the glow tends towards red then your core is unstable and you will feel spasm of pain throughout your body. So the bluer the better. And also it confirms your strength."

Harry took the wand calmly. It was made of jagged wood, displaying every bit of years it has seen, on the contrary smooth to touch. He took a deep a breath in and dug in himself in search of the pool of curious energy. He felt a sudden surge of unknown thrusting through his wand arm and wrapping the wood in itself. He opened his to see a brilliant shape of violet ball formed upon the tip which glowed with a dull throb like pulse. Awed by the sight no one tried to even breathe in fear of making it disappear. Slowly Harry curbed the energy flow and allowed the light to die.

Ollivander caught in wonder whispered, "Curious… but amazing." He took the wand back from Harry, "Well Mr. Potter, it confirms our results. Now for equipping you with a wand I would suggest you come back tomorrow so that you are well rested and recovered."

Harry agreed to it, "Yeah sure. I will visit around noon, will that be fine?"

"As you wish Mr. Potter. I will look for you. Madam Curte, Monsieur and Madam Delacour, and Miss Delacours please do visit again." he bowed them out of the shop.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. Wait what of your costs and reimbursements from my rituals." Harry went for his pouch of coins.

"You don't pay for it Mr. Potter, you will only pay for your wand tomorrow." Ollivander amiably dismissed the matter.

"I will pay for my troubles, sir. I insist." Harry didn't budge. Embarrassment

"It's been taken care of." Ollivander vaguely hinted.

"I see" Harry knew what he meant and exited the shop with a final nod to Ollivander.

"Fleur said zere was a good ice cream parlor nearby, let's go zere; common 'urry up." Gabrielle 'subtly' suggested to which Harry's abdomen fiercely agreed. He sheepishly scratched back of his head in embarrassment. The group merrily excused Harry and reached Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and chose to sit outdoors. A waitress came to them, "Good evening Ma'ams, Sirs and welcome to the Florean's Ice cream parlor. May I take your orders please?" She had bubblegum pink hair that bounced above her shoulder, a pen stuck between her rose red lips; standard sun yellow uniform with a black and white stripped apron, and long slender legs flounced with pride. Her striking ebony eyes looked up from her notepad and connected with the emerald green pair. She couldn't help but search deep within those eyes, like they were calling her.

"Excuse me… 'ello… 'EY" a hungry Gabrielle wasn't one you would like to confront, "you can undress 'im wiz your eyes later first get me my order. A chocolate sundae wiz chopped nuts and make eet triple scoop."

The waitress blushed hard and tore her eyes from Harry and glared coldly at Gabrielle, "Yes ma'am. And what of yours sir?" she sweetly asked Harry.

"Anything such a lovely hostess as yourself suggests." Harry replied cordially making the girl's blush match her hair. She smiled brightly in return, "Right on, Sir." She then quickly took rest of the order and hurried off with a skip in her step.

"Mr Delacour, do you mind if I ask you something?" Harry gained Jean's attention.

"Certainly you may Harry."

"Why… I mean who exactly paid the expenses of Mr. Ollivander's services?" Harry asked intently.

Jean gave a wan smile, "Harry let me make one thing absolutely certain. You are not a guest for us, you are a family member so don't think even a second that a few galleons would measure our love for you. Whoever paid whatever paid shouldn't concern you. Even if we have to spend every last knut of ours to help you then we will without a pause. Please Harry you will shame us if try to pay us back. You are James' son so our son also." Apolline pressed Harry's hand affectionately and smiled warmly.

Harry nodded in understanding, but he would certainly pay back even if not in money. The evening was spent in joy and harmony like a perfect family gathering with bonus of excellent ice-cream. Though Harry got separate napkin with a name and address and a saucy wink from Sue their hostess.

At about quarter to seven they returned to the white mansion. "Mr. Delacour, I thank you whole heartedly for your help. But I think I should return back, it's been two days since I met with my team they must be anxious for me."

"Yes, of course, they must be." Jean agreed, "But Harry remember tomorrow you will get your wand. And one important thing before you go, Harry."

"Yes sir?"

"There's an important rule of our community, we can't reveal anything about magic to any muggle or non magical people. So you can't talk about anything that happens in this part of world to anyone on the counter part unless they already about the magical society. It's our duty to follow this basic rule irrespective of your connection to the magic."

Harry nodded in agreement and he didn't want to be considered off his rockers or an anomaly among his peers, "Sure sir I will keep it in my mind. Oh and before I forget where can I find my car which I parked at your portico?"

Apoline interrupted Jean from answering, "Fleur will be happy to guide you." She smiled dazzlingly at her daughter. The said girl glanced incredulously at her 'ever so helpful' mother before stomping ahead of Harry towards the entrance, not waiting for any response.

Harry just stood there in his silent shock and amusement at the way things were going. He liked Apolline and her conviviality.

"I'm not going to send you a golden invitation, so for god's sake will you hurry up." Fleur stood impatiently by the door with a frown creased on her smooth skin.

"I should hurry up." Harry shook Jean's hand again and hurried towards the short tempered veela. They exited the foyer and stood by the fountain, "So where is my car." Harry looked for any hints of a Mercedes standing nearby.

Fleur smirked and snapped her fingers, "Tippy". Out no where a car popped into existence and skidded to halt right in front Harry. Shinning like a newly polished gemstone, even dust shied from its gleam. An elf stepped out of the car and bowed deeply to both Harry and Fleur, "Your car is ready Sir." He gave Harry the keys.

"Thanks for the … maintenance, but please don't do any stunts without my permission." Harry hastily pocketed the keys.

"Great I shall be leaving, night Fleur." He moved to shake her hand but she pulled him in a hug with a smile and whispered in his ear softly, "We are not professional associates Harry, because I consider you a friend. So we don't shake other's hand coldly."

Harry lost himself in that simple gesture when the light air whizzed past his ears but he quickly regained himself and hugged her back with an identical smile, "Next time I won't repeat this mistake. Now what do you say, Bon-nuit?"

Fleur laughed at his attempted French, but returned the gesture, "Bon nuit." Harry jumped in the driver seat and turned the engine on with a low rumble; he put it in gear and slowly drove it out of the mansion entrance.

Harry had been driving for fifteen minutes with 3D map of Paris guiding him. The elf had apparently installed some cool features. "Enjoying cool gears are we?" a voice hissed beside him. He applied the brakes at full force, and the car skidded to a complete halt. Harry glared at the snake which was peacefully coiled on the other seat flicking its tongue in out characteristically. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Harry hissed back.

"Touché" Arriene mocked, "such affable welcomes you give. Really you moved my heart." Harry kept on glaring at her but the snake ignored, "now that we are comfortable, onto what I have come for." She looked excited if at all a snake could show it, "I have something for you."

Harry paid no attention whatever she had wanted he just wanted one thing, "Let me make one thing clear, I'm really in no mood to entertain any of your crazy schemes. I have some important work scheduled. So perhaps next time. It was a pleasure meeting you." He opened the gate for the snake to move out.

Arriene started glowing white all over. Her shape became distorted as if it was morphing into another animal. Where there was a snout a beak probed out, it overall started inflating with more tentacles emerging out of different places. Two of them transformed into claws and legs, other shaped in wide powerful wings. Last the worm tail swapped for a regal long feathered tail. Colours started covering the white sheen, a dark navy blue went for the body followed with smooth midnight black for the tail and wings scarred with blades of white. The eyes were same cold blue as of before.

She ruffled her feathers with pride peppering the car with golden dust falling form wings. 'What do think?'

For Harry who now believed in magic, this was still out of world. He was dumbstruck at the sight enough to forget his discontentment with the very creature who had caused him it. Also he missed the fact that the creature was talking to him through his mind.

'I think you like it enough.' The creature trilled with amusement. 'This is Phoenix form, I hope you know what a phoenix is.' Harry nodded absently. 'Good now onto to my work.' She burst in flames which within a fraction of second covered the whole car.

Harry got blinded temporarily, and when the light returned to him he found himself in an open-sky hall sort of place. He was standing alone without any trace of other life in vicinity except an aged yet thriving with life tree. The hall was made up of marble pillars tracing its boundaries. Beyond that there was nothing absolute blank space. Light seemed to come out nowhere and everywhere. It was truly an unearthly place to exist.

"Which means am I dead." This was illusory for he had not felt the flames even a bit. But then when do you feel just before death.

"No you are not."

Harry felt a presence behind him, he turned about to come into contact with the same cold blue eyes that he could recognize anywhere. "Arriene"

But there was a major difference. Instead of a regal bird there stood the epitome or rather the perfection of God's creation. A beauty unseen in the mortal lands, truly picture perfect of the goddess Aphrodite that people tried to imagine. Golden curls cascaded down smooth creamy shoulder, overflowing on the heavenly silk wrapping her from within. Her expression projected power with wisdom of eons. She held herself with pride and strength which commanded respect from any and everyone before her. She was not someone to question or cross with.

"Welcome, Harry James Potter, to land of middle. And yes I'm Arriene my familiar must have told you of me. I'm the guardian of this place."

Harry steeled his gaze and curbed all random emotion from showing, "What is this place if I'm not dead?"

"The land of middle. A plane between worlds of mortals and beyond." Arriene walked towards to the tree.

"Like platform between mortal lands and Heaven and Hell." Harry proposed.

Arriene turned back and smiled, "No, there is nothing such as Heaven or Hell. There are just planes of Material and Immaterial. You may say it like body and soul. One is material and other is not."

**Chapter Ends…**

**A\N: Next Update will be quicker; I just have to put it on the screen from my brain.**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me fast.**

**Go on push that cute little REVIEW button…**

**Just below**

**\/**


	12. Chapter 12: A Prophesy and Elder Wand

**Chapter 12: The Ancient wand**

**Beta version will be updated when kibaikasu is through it.**

**A/N: this one's smaller but considering I have updated three chapters for three of stories in quick succession so I hope you understand.**

"**parseltoungue****"**

'**thoughts and telepathy'**

Arienne turned back and smiled, "No, there is nothing such as Heaven or Hell. There are just planes of Material and Immaterial. You may say it like body and soul. One is material and other is not."

**Chapter: The Ancient wand**

Harry was still confused, "I still don't get it."

"There is nothing more get from it. You can think of it like two lands and a bridge joining it. This plane is the bridge between land of mortals and land of ethereal. However don't get yourself lost in this for this magic is too vast and unclear to stray off in unknown. I'm here for about more than a millennia and I still don't know everything about this." She had a distant look.

"Now, as to why you are here? Harry will please come here." She beckoned him towards the tree.

He without question followed her direction and stood beside her. Her eyes fixed on the mystical tree; she whispered in smooth relaxing sound which reverberated throughout the place, "Do you know what this is Harry?"

Harry turned towards the tree. It was like looking at different stages of tree together. Roots were pure white supple like fragile radical that comes out of a seed, he was afraid for if he fiddled with them they would break but they held the tree rooted. The trunk resembled burnt to ash wood. The bark was ashen-black but still the tree looked pretty sturdy. The branches were of a mature tree, dark brown and in prime condition. The leaves again were like new born, all of them fresh green with a gentle waxy feel of a new leaf. None of them looked even remotely yellow or likely to drop off. "It is a special tree."

"Not just a special tree. It is the string of the very fabric that connects both worlds. This tree is the junction between two states of existence. This is the Elder Tree. Come Harry come nearer to it put your hands on it." Arienne took his both hands gently in her soft, warm ones. This wasn't like when Fleur or any other girl had touched him but the strange feeling like he could willingly submit himself and yet feel safe. She incurred no fear in him but he still had his senses fully sharp so no harm done yet.

But that was not of any concern what he felt next was something he couldn't describe in any way. The moment his palms touched the wood a shock of light passed through the tree and his hands glowed, he saw pulse like light erupting from his palms and spreading to the tree, the leaves swayed in the unborn breeze, the rustle of leaves created a symphony of some kind it seemed like the tree was singing.

"Your magic and the tree are synchronizing with each other. They both are singing to each other. And tree is assessing you measuring you for your worth. It is the most beautiful thing to watch anywhere. You are lucky for no mortal has ever stepped here to see this. Now relax and watch you will soon see your soul." Her hand was still on his while she stood beside him looking fondly at the tree.

The trunk darkened while the leaves shined like he had while emitting the energy. It was like the tree was speaking to him when he felt ethereal whispers enter his ears. His eyes reeled back as he the entire world went dark and silent.

Soon he found himself in front of a man, older than him though not much. He had same messy black hair but that was it. The rest of the face was different. He was tall and strong that much was obvious. His clothes consisted of a simple put on shirt without buttons and something akin to cross between a pajama and pants of an old era.

The man was deep in an unbreakable slumber hanging in the absolute emptiness without any support. In fact Harry couldn't even feel or see himself as if he doesn't exist. He didn't have a voice to hear himself; he was just a conscious watching his or rather as Arienne had said Aiden's soul. Though it definitely didn't look remotely like those silvery ghosts he had expected as of yet. Aiden completely resembled his corporeal self to the colour and structure if this was how looked when he was alive.

Then he heard the same symphony that the tree sang, and entire emptiness was replaced by the image of a hospital. He saw his mom crying but happiness glowed from her face and eyes as she fondly caressed the new born in her arms, "Hey Harry, welcome to the world." She whispered softly and smiled, "but you know what you gave me new world. It's you. And only you and your father will be my world."

The image shifted, and a baby in cradle gazed as his mother caressed his cheek fondly, she sniffed as tears trailed down her cheeks. She whispered in the same soft tone, "Remember Mama and Da Harry, remember me please. Remember that I never ever wanted to leave you alone I will be there for you darling, forever. Only you and your father my world Harry remember that."

Gate to the room opened and a cloaked figure entered, his visage hidden in shadows. The creature or man instructed his mother to move aside but she didn't budge. She begged for him to spare Harry and instead kill her but the beast heard nothing. The room thundered with his power as he yelled AVADA KEDAVRA, and instantly the same eerie white light filled the room and image died.

Another image took its place and he saw the murder of his only live relatives.

There after several more sifted when another interesting one erupted. He and Emma were walking along a street in some village in high Scotland. They entered a pub and since it was evening time the place was fully packed. Only one table was available where a plebian of sorts was knocked off already on the table. They took their drinks and sat on the table not bothering with the sleeping guy. All of a sudden he snored loudly and started coughing. Harry gave him his drink to ease him. The guy gulped it down gratefully. He was a complete mess, with long unwashed dirty hair flowing down his shoulders, with a base of aristocratic face he looked like someone who got bankrupted and had downed ale of the rest of the money. He looked up with his black blunt red shot eyes. He muttered thanks but then all of sudden his eyes widened. He kept staring at Harry until he burst out in a gale of barking laughter. Harry completely startled with this bizarre behavior, checked his face for anything funny, "Pearl, is there something on my face."

"Don't bother Harry. This one's just another insane drunkard." She assured him.

The laughing man stopped for a breath and spoke to Harry, "Sorry bou' that lad. I guess the miss is right. I am quite drunk, in fact drunk enough that your face resembled my best mate, Prongs. But how can that be possible he's dead ain't he and so is his son. Been looking for the son since 'alf – decade. I was supposed to his godfather. Fuck I got caught for a crime I never did and was packed off to prison. I come out and he's dead all are dead." He sighed, "sorry bou' that rant. Go and buy a drink on me. Say tab's on Padfoot, the keeper knows." And the image got replaced another of more recent times. Eventually he saw his rescue of Fleur and then all went silent with just him and Aiden left in the emptiness. Out of nowhere a hollow voice reverberated –

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES... BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES . . . AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT . . . AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES. . . . THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES. . . ."

It was obvious; the words screamed it was the prophecy Jean and that snake-Arienne talked about.

Aiden's body shifted and it started moving away from him vanishing at the pseudo horizon. Harry came back to realty in his body with his hand still held on the trunk by Arienne.

"What you saw was for you. Don't tell me. Whatever it was the tree showed you was something of your importance so don't forget it. The tree has something more for you." Arienne backed off as the leaves returned back to their green colour. But the trunk started pulsating faster and got wrapped in the white light now. He felt the trunk moving beneath him as something long and thin probed his palms gently. He grabbed this new stick like thing in his palms as the white light receded back in the trunk. There in his hands was a wand, a long thin regal with intricate patterns strewn all over it. It was of same wood as the branches of the tree.

"This is Aiden's wand. The Elder Wand, one of the first wands made. The case is of a branch of this tree with core of midrib of a leaf of this tree obtained after magically singing to the tree for a decade. Ville and Aiden had first reached this place after an arduous quest of magic, riddles and physical might. The elder tree had bestowed them with two leaves, with which they made two wands one was with Aiden and other with Ville, though her wand was lost after she had separated from Aiden." She explained.

Harry was intrigued with the tale of its birth, what powers would it have if it was made of this tree? "Why it is so special? And why give it to me?"

"This wand is special rather most special, your duty is to keep it safe. You most absolutely can't afford to lose it for the legends its brother wand has in the mortal world to it, a path built on blood and sacrifice. These wands are strongest most powerful in existence and equally harmful. You can wage wars with it or even end a battle with a single swipe provided you know the right magic and have the power. Its wielder can even be god of the commons. But trust me that is not what you want besides you will have to go through me if I have slightest indication of your misusing my trust and believe me I won't dream of facing me in a duel. The mortal world only knows of existence of Ville's wand, with an interesting tale of the wand being bestowed to a wizard by death himself. But that is it, so you can't afford for people to know the existence of its brother." She paused for him to understand.

"You got the wand because in a way it belongs to you with Aiden's soul in you. The wand will always serve its master no matter how. Now I believe tomorrow you will obtain another wand, better use that until you learn the arts of spell casting. The Elder wand will act as a backup until then."

Harry nodded for it made sense, "Yeah if what you say is true, well I guess it has to be like that. But I exactly can't keep it on me for people will notice somehow or the other."

Arienne took his left hand and pressed the wand against the forearm. He saw the wand meld inside of his arm becoming a part of his flesh. He felt his body rejoice with sudden surge warmth and energy. The exhilarated feeling of being born again every sensation, every taste, every sound became more clear more pronounced. He felt like never before. His left arm it looked as before, no evidence of a wand being in.

Arienne knew the feeling for she had wielded it after Aiden until the war had been concurred. "I know how you feel, Harry. It's the power but don't stray in its wake. I hope I can trust you. For it's for protecting you and your loved ones."

Harry felt like a child bubbling with energy. He nodded honestly, "Count on me. I will do my best."

Arienne collected herself back to warm countenance of when she presented herself to Harry first, "I believe you have to be somewhere else, so if you have any more questions…"

Harry also collected himself and thought of anything he wanted to ask beside the prophecy, "Well yes one more question that is if don't mind it." Arienne smiled and gestured for him to go on.

"Well you… as you said you have looked after this place since long so um isn't it boring to be stuck here for thousands of years? Also are you really immortal?" he was genuinely curious.

A musical giggle tinkered through the hall, "You are a very interesting creature Harry. Don't bother about me, however I do have my means of having fun." She grinned mystically.

"As for immortality, in a way I am. The juice of a leaf of this tree acts is an excellent elixir of life. The leaves Aiden and Vielle had received, they used. But Vielle used the leave for herself while Aiden gave it to me." She smiled serenely at Harry. "If you have any more questions?"

"How can I call for your help, when I need it?"

"You call for my familiar and she will summon me."

Harry nodded, "That's all for now. Thank you for your help."

Arienne smiled again, "I did my task, but it's my pleasure to help you. Until we meet again Harry." She opened her arms and the with the soul magic in a flash of white light she transported him back to mortal planes.

He found himself in the car parking of his hotel with his car already parked.

_**Chapter Ends.**_

**A\N: Next Update will be longer.**

**Also for someone who asked earlier in a review-**

**Why don't people recognize Harry in the streets of Diagon Alley if he looks like his father?**

**As I have already written in the summary Harry is 20, so naturally the adult magical crowd consists majority of people around his age who most probably haven't seen James Potter let alone in his prime. So anyone recognizing him has a very low chance.**

**Until Next time, ****Beannacht….**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me fast.**

**Go on push that cute little REVIEW button…**

**Just below**

**\/**


	13. Chapter 13: Discovered

**The Bond**

**Chapter 13: Discovered**

**A/N: What do you think?**

Arienne smiled again, "I did my task, but it's my pleasure to help you. Until we meet again Harry." She opened her arms and the with the soul magic in a flash of white light she transported him back to mortal planes.

He found himself in the car parking of his hotel with his car already parked.

CHAPTER: Discovered

Standing there dumbfounded, would have only made a complete fool out of him, so he made his way quickly to his room. He had to hurry as Emma never appreciated being stood up.

-xxxxxx-

After a 'hearty' apology (which consisted of getting down on knees and figuratively pleading for mercy) and a lavish dinner they found themselves driving along the river Seine as Harry had promised. All the while Harry filled her in of all that happened past two days to him, obviously leaving some confidential matters. They stopped near a secluded bench overlooking the river.

Emma, of straight shoulder length black hair, black eyes, was a woman whose entire posture screamed 'messing with me is your death warrant'. Though even staying on the field for considerable duration she had managed to keep her womanly attributes intact. Obviously though nowhere near a Veela, she was still quite looker herself. Her features would fluctuate between delicateness one moment and deadly nuke next. This was why she earned the name of Pearl, beautiful yet very strong.

"So let me get this straight, first you save the woman and get injured severely which our normal hospitals can't tend to. Then instead of taking her to a hospital and eventually lodging a police complaint you take matters into your hand and take her to her home on her request." Emma gave him questioning look, "What were you thinking?"

"Hey don't blame. She asked me very sweetly." Harry defended himself and grinned, "But honestly don't ask what I was thinking. I actually wasn't thinking clearly and I'm glad that I didn't. Plus all I had, was a gun with two bullets. I really had no chance against them." He sighed, really grateful for things turned right way.

"Yeah but make sure not make such rash decisions. Honestly I leave you alone for a moment and you find yourself in a life death situation. Really Harry Potter, I don't know what to do with you." She tsked resignedly.

Harry winced, "Harry Potter?" 'Damn she's in a shit mood. Not good, absolutely not good' he shivered subtly.

"So if we go by your story, magic does really exist and you turned out to be a locked down wizard." Emma asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes that it is." Emma stared at the river but her focus was somewhere else, and Harry knew exactly what she was thinking. "You know what Pearl, I think I should apologies."

Emma got out of her thoughts, "Huh… for what?"

"Remember when you used to tell stories of your cousin sister being a witch and I used laugh at you about spinning wild tales." Harry chuckled at memories, "well I really sorry for that and totally believe you."

Emma scoffed, "Took you long Mr. Potter."

"Hey look at the bright side we get to find your sister. She was definitely a witch and we finally can find her." Harry draped an arm around her. And she leaned in again returning to her thoughts. They continued to stare at the river.

She remembered old times. They went to school together for both of their families decided to live nearby. Her sister had first showed her powers when they were in fourth grade. Once they had been playing skipping stones in lunch break and her sister had tossed the stone wrong. But the stone shifted in mid air 'creepily' and ended up in the right place. Everyone thought they were seeing things. Second event happened when a street cat had tramped all over her favourite flowers in the backyard. She had been sad and when she started crying the flowers 'miraculously' bloomed back in full glory.

Emma saw it as she had come to see her. This is when they decided she had special powers. Emma wasn't jealous of her Miny (her sis's pet name), rather she prided in it for now they could 'persuade' people in doing jobs for them (obviously the task mostly contained of 'asking' people to do her homework and other small jobs). She even conducted small shows in their colony among children for genial fees. But things changed when her sister got the letter from Hogwarts the magical school. For next year she sure missed Miny a lot but they met in winters and she told all about her school. How large it was and the teachers and especially about the magic they learned, the moving and talking paintings. Highlight being the three headed dog and the troll she had to face just because of the stupidity of a red headed classmate of hers. She had been sorted into Gryffindor house and had been proud to gain points for the house which get them house cup (she also told about the stupid house rivalries and some stupid magical blood status which select few wizards gave obnoxious importance).

But scene changed drastically. Miny was to return home in June when 'The incident' took place. Apparently their lane, Whiteshell was attacked by some terrorists while she had been to school, there were no survivors. Emma had been orphaned and so had been Miny. And worse she had permanently lost her contact to Miny.

"Hey Pearl, we really will find her out. I'm sure she will be somewhere in U.K." Harry assured her.

Emma nodded and nipped the small tear at its bud covering her shudder of breath in a cough. Harry understood the pain of losing a family; he would help her till the end.

"You really saw your parents?" Emma asked softly to change the topic from her.

Harry took few moments to answer, "Yes….. Yes I saw them, though it was just a projected image." 'But so close to real'.

Now was Emma consoling him, and decided to better change the topic, "So you got to meet a goddess huh."

A small grin found its way on his face, "Guess I did meet one. She definitely felt real…..

Whoa I just realized this; the NASA would shit their pants if they knew a human already had crossed between two dimensions and that science got no answers." laughing boisterously he wiped his eyes, "This would be riot of the century, even by wizard's standard."

"Correction riot of the millennia." Emma grinned back. But her grin died away as a thought filled her mind.

Miny had those powers and she went away never to return, would Harry also leave her, would she be left behind again. It was different back then, Miny had to attend a school and she would return back home but Harry wasn't going to attend a school, if what he said about The Prophesy. He had to stay among them and learn their ways. She not being a magical would be left behind alone. Back then she had her friends to fall back upon to fill Miny's gap but now Harry was the only one she could relate to, one who understood her completely. She didn't know what she would do without him.

"Pearl" Harry was concerned for she was unusually silent and glum, "What is it?"

She dismissed his concern, "Nothing" Harry tilted little to side and continued staring knowingly. She sighed and changed the topic, "You didn't tell me, did you get a wand?"

This caught Harry off guard Arienne had specifically warned him of speaking about the wand. He had complete confidence in her but should he tell it.

'**Harry, I'm coming I want to talk to you.'**He felt the creature-Arinne's presence back in his mind.

'**WHAT? WHY?'**it came out more incredulously than intended.

He felt her coldness,**'It's my choice where I go.'**A flash of flames covered entire left shoulder of Emma. Startled, Harry fully expected her face to be burnt to ashes. But thankfully Harry found Emma to be alive and unharmed and the Phoenix perched proudly on her shoulder. Arinne scrutinized her perch carefully searching for something

Emma on the other hand didn't even dare to breath. One second she was talking calmly to Harry and next she was covered golden flames. She didn't notice the flames had receded and a magical creature now weighed on her shoulder. She didn't even notice the skip of heartbeat, the breath she was holding.

Harry saw her skin loosing color, "Pearl BREATHE"

Two deep breaths later she screamed like Earth was coming to end; now this was something Harry had yet to see. It amused him but mocking her won't be fair. "It's fine Pearl, it's just Arienne."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "It's just Arienne. I almost FUCKING got incinerated above shoulders and all you say it's JUST Arienne."

Arinne decided for Emma to know that she was still on her shoulder. She grabbed both her shoulders in her claws and shot straight up in air with Emma drying her lungs out in cursing the damned blue turkey.

'_**Now listen hear little one, say one more funny thing about me and this is your last breath.'**_A cold blue eye glared down in equally smoldering black eyes. But Emma found it a bit intimidating, plus there certainly wasn't anything she could do; especially against someone who so easily infiltrate I her mind. So she begrudgingly nodded once. Arinne lowered her back to ground but stayed on her shoulder.

Harry glared at Arienne, "Why did you do that?"

But she ignored him, **'Harry I found something and this is especially important to you Emma Moon.'**She gave her a pointed look. Emma was extremely uncomfortable with someone speaking inside her head but she couldn't help it. She had to listen to the bird.

Curious, Harry asked, "What is it?"

'**This girl has a fully developed magical core.'**Both Harry and Emma stared dumbly at her.

"WHAT?"

Arienne couldn't help but sigh mentally like a human and continued uninterrupted, **'But unlike you hers wasn't blocked. Rather her core has grown over time though much slower than usual. Usually a magical child has a core right from birth but hers seem to be virtually inexistent till about a decade ago. It fed upon magic from somewhere around and gradually increased to a normal level.'**

A similar scene flitted through his mind, 'There must have been some sort of absorber or magical leech around you to regulate the flow of restricted magic in your system and keep the pressure under control.'

"Ollivander said that for my core sustain the pressure there must have been a magical leech around me."

Arienne nodded, '**Could be possible, rather that's the best explanation. Congrats little one, you are extreme lucky to gain powers like this.'**

Emma still couldn't believe her ears, did the bird say truth? Was it a dream? Or maybe she indeed had died in those flames! She pinched herself hard and it hurt, "Damn it's real." But then why hadn't it showed up until now, "Uhhhh… Arienne" the bird's eye was fixed on her', she strengthened her tone, "So why haven't I showed these powers yet?"

'**Because since it has came out so uniquely that your body never got adjusted to the powers and hence your core went into natural dormant state. But don't worry I can fix that.'**

Emma quickly gave Harry a questioning glance, "Don't look at me, she" he pointed to Arienne, "is supposed to be millenniums oldso maybe she knows her stuff."

Arienne glared at him, '**That was very supportive of you.'**

Harry nodded in acknowledgement, "I know. Least I can do."

Flames were at the tip of her tongue, '**That was supposed to be sarcastic you dumb creature.' **But Harry ignored her.

Meanwhile Emma's eyes were almost budging out, "Seriously a millennia old. That's really old."

Arienne screeched (apparently this was a soft spot for her), '**Next one to comment on my age loses a limb.' **After confirming her point made to them she continued, **'Harry give her the wand.'**

Harry raised both eyebrows, "But what about what your mistress said."

'**I will explain it to her.'**

Harry eyed the bird but she was much closer to the guardian-goddess than him so maybe she was right. Harry still had some doubts about this decision when he felt another presence in his mind. This one was more human than the phoenix.

'**Harry, it's me Arinne the guardian. My familiar has told me everything about your friend's condition. I think you can trust her, but as an extra precaution I will put a spell on her so that she can't discus about this wand to anyone other than you. But I'm glad you respected my wishes.' **and the presence receded in back of his mind. Harry gave Emma the wand without questions for he also wanted to help her.

Emma went over the wand just like Harry. But her gawking session was brusquely interrupted when the wand started glowing in white light, and so was Arienne. Her body went absolutely stiff and hands were clutching the Elder Wand rather were stuck to it. Slowly the white surreal sheet of energy crept up her arm and gradually covered her entire body. Her eyes rolled back as she kept glowing for a minute in the pulsating energy. Slowly her eyes rolled back to normal as she laughed rejoicing in the new found freedom, energy, "Snippy I CAN DO IT NOW! I can do magic." She waved the wand and a tendril of orange light lashed out while she squealed like a school girl in excitement. Harry laughed along her, glad he could help her out.

'**There my task is done for now, so I make my leave. But Harry you better hide that wand. The magical residue is heavy here. So better you abandon this place now.'** Arienne warned them and flashed away in her Phoneix flames.

Harry and Emma heeded to the Arienne and started off towards to their hotel, for it would be worse if a muggle saw them. But worst if wizards caught them.

**Chapter Ends…..**

**A/N: Finally most of the main characters have been properly introduced I know it took know but the story demanded it. So please support me.**

**Now I can move through my chapters more swiftly.**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me fast.**

**Push That Super Cool Review Botton**

**Just below**

**\/**


	14. Chapter 14: Master

**The Bond**

**Chapter 14: Master**

**A/N: What do you think?**

**About Emma getting magical powers well first she's an important OC, and next chapter is about her inheritance and it will explain things in detail.**

**Last time:**

'**There my task is done for now, so I make my leave. But Harry you better hide that wand. The magical residue is heavy here. So better you abandon this place now.'** Arienne warned them and flashed away in her Phoneix flames.

Harry and Emma heeded to the Arienne and started off towards to their hotel, for it would be worse if a muggle saw them.

CHAPTER: Master, Inheritance and Fun

Tick…..tock…..tick…..tock…..tick…..tock…..tick…..tock…..tick…..tock…..

The red eyes kept staring at the dial of an ancient grandfather clock. The minutes moved by slowly when you waited for something, and he had been waiting for years.

"Welcome my friendssss welcome back." the hiss echoed through the dining room as the smoldering dark red eyes surveyed all those in attendance. The inner circle had once again regrouped to witness the beginning of the biggest revolution, the beginning of a new law- Their Law. Their master, the one who unquestionably was the best and strongest wizard alive, Voldemort sat on a high throne on commanding his power and will through them. He truly had achieved those things that others could only dream of. He had pushed the boundaries of magic known and achieved one of the greatest things, Immortality. He had once been rumored to be dead, but he proved others wrong by coming back to life to finally take what's his, what's theirs.

He had come to rule to guide them beyond beliefs of Merlin himself.

They had been ashamed of themselves when they had lost their belief in their Master. When it was rumored that the Potter kid had defeated their master, most had readily moved to the light side claiming to be under Imperious curse. They were fools to accept his death.

They truly regretted it and tried to amend it as much as possible. After the second war under Lord Voldemort's command a lot of faithful 'soldiers' had been lost, but this time the current inner circle did their best to recover the losses. And they had fulfilled their task satisfactorily to prove their worth. They had learnt their lessons.

He had almost lost their last battle, almost being the keyword. One of the 'positive' outcomes had been loss of Dumbledore. That senile had been the biggest hindrance in Voldmort's way and definitely worth losing some adept hands in war. No matter, subordinates are just tools and tools are meant to be used. And during serving their purpose if they are lost then it was the necessary sacrifice and not a loss.

"We have waited long enough but no more. Now there is no Albus Dumbledore to stop us, we will make them ask us to rule them. They will see their mistake of resisting us, denying us, denying the order of magic itself. But no more now they will realise who can better show them the light to a bright and peaceful future, a future without mudbloods tainting our sacred lands. Purebloods will have their rights respected." A loud applaud filled the room, showing him the support of his faithful followers.

"We have finally, with your utmost helpful support and dedication" everyone raised a toast to themselves for their contribution, "we have reconstructed our forces. Now my friends our dreams will become the realty. This is a toast to a new beginning, a beginning of our victory." Another loud applause followed with clinking of glass. The rich red wine, one of the finest of Malfoy's wetted the dry throats of the most feared wizard's cohorts.

After finishing their wine all of them dispersed at the silent command of their master.

"Draco" Voldemort's hiss resounded clearly through the empty hall.

The twenty year old blond stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around without looking in his master's eyes, "Milord".

"Join me for a moment." The deformed face of his master was shadowed by the dim lighting of the room. Draco complied with him without question. For denial wasn't an option. He waited for the last person to leave the room before finally closing the door to the room. The ancient runes carved on the doors were sufficient enough precautions against eavesdroppers. He crossed the room and kneeled down in front of his master.

"Get up Darco." Voldemort stared at the very face that he once came to pity on. He leaned back in his throne, "Tell me have you visited Lucius."

"No I didn't, I don't want to relate to a failure in your services." Draco's monotone didn't concern him but it did surprise him to see the disregard in the son's eyes for his father,

'Really Lucius you could have done better'. Voldemort continued to assess and weigh the services of this younger Malfoy. Was he worthy enough for his faith in him? Could he handle the next task with utmost care? Could he be trusted enough? For the previous Malfoy had almost lost it?

"Tell me Draco, to what extend can you go to protect something important to me?"

Draco straightened to his full height and steeled his voice, "I will protect it above my life."

Voldemort smirked he had seen his work and this one was better at accomplishing tasks than his father, "There is something which once I gave to your father for safekeeping and he failed dreadfully but I have deemed you worthy to give Malfoys another chance."

"It will be the highest honour to serve you milord. I on behalf of House of Malfoy thank you to bestow such an opportunity again upon us." Draco was careful to sound polite and humble.

Voldemort nodded and slipped out a long skinny hand form his overlarge sleeve. He was holding a plain old black leather diary. "This is something that is more valuable than your life. And I can't take any chances with it."

"I understand milord. I shall do my best to keep your belonging safest." Draco declared sincerely.

Voldemort gave it to him, "Go keep it somewhere safe and report to me immediately."

"Milord" Darco accepted the diary and bowed deep in respect before exiting.

-xxxxxx-

Morning sun was indeed beautiful but only if you weren't woken up by HOT FLAMES running inches above your face.

"FUCK OFF MY FACE YOU DAMNED BLUE TURKEY." Harry was glad that he didn't sit up out of reflex. He really wasn't sure for this bird, 'One of these days I'm sure she will kill me.'

'**Good morning to you too.' **Arienne trilled merrily before perching on one of the chairs in the room.

"Morning Sniper" Emma was sitting on other side of the bed, disheveled hair droopy eyes and grouchy mood, Pearl never could be a morning person.

"Morning Pearl" Harry was still glaring at Arienne.

'**Awesome now let's get to work. I really want to meet your mate Harry.'** Arinne flashed onto his shoulder and literally carried him to the bathroom and dumped him in the bathtub ass first, '**Hurry up fast.**' Before he could respond Arienne cast a silencing charm on him.

Arienne came out with the door locking itself and turned towards Emma.

"NO"

'**No what?'**

"I can do my stuff fine alright, so don't even think about it" she got up and hurried to her room.

'**Really first help them and then they show you the finger, no gratitude at all'** Arinne flashed away in her Phoneix flames.

It was a long morning. Harry had come out of his room grumbling something about grilled blue turkey and was joined shortly by the rest of the team down in lobby.

Harry was dreading this moment as what would he explain his team and the officials, where was he all this time and doing what.

"Hey boss when did you get back?" Chris asked for all, Harry's breath hitched as he tried to spin a believable tale to feed his team and then to the French officers for his absence.

But thankfully Emma came to his rescue, "He was released late last night from the hospital. I personally went to receive him."

Harry knew the situation was under control as he had faith in Pearl. Only now he needed to cross-check with their side of story so he doesn't blow his own cover. "So what was the report on that incident?"

Emma handed him the report file on last two days activities while explaining on the Fleur's case report that was given to them by the Special Intel Division under DST which is French equivalent of FBI (this division of DST was run by the Aurors). "They informed us that they were part of an international racket dealing with illegal international trade of drugs. Fleur Delacour, the girl whom you rescued is one the officers who was on the mission to burst their cover in France. But unfortunately she was caught and made a hostage.

They were thankful for you saving their officer and along with helping them capturing the lackeys of the group. They also said they were regretful for you getting injured in the process. So they had looked after all your hospital expenses.

They also reported to the concerned authorities of the French Police department so that you won't be bothered much."

Harry mentally thanked Jean for handling it for him. He really didn't how he would handle the entire situation. "Well now that everything is fine let's move on to our work. Okay team report in your individual assessment of until now…"

Everyone one by one reported their last two days to their commander while they headed for the office. The morning went by uneventful. Harry was asked for a simple summary on his involvement in the entire incident. Then he was debriefed on the proceedings of last two days, which was followed by meeting in which the finer details for the security of Prime Minister were discussed. Finally around lunch time they were done with that day's targets. So Harry dispersed his team saying that he needed some rest and Emma came along him.

Since last night Harry couldn't wait to introduce Emma to the Delacours, and he also had to collect that second wand from Ollivander.

"Are you sure is it a good idea Harry?" Emma asked for tenth time since they had left for White Mansions.

Harry smiled patiently for he knew it was just the anticipation of finally finding her sister, even he would have been like this if he were in her place. "Yes Pearl, the Delacours are good folks. I'm sure they will definitely help you."

Emma had been fretting for this moment since last night. She hadn't even got a moment of rest entire night even after she had decided to stay with Harry for the night. The anxiety was eating her from inside. She needed to stop thinking for it wouldn't help her anyhow. She then remembered something from last night and a grin grew on her lips, "Harry did you really strip in front of Fleur." she had a perfect blackmail item.

But unfortunately for her Harry knew the counter, "Oh only the torso" he said nonchalantly, "and besides" he gave her impish look, "you already have seen the entire package say since we were seventeen." he teased back. They at a time had dated each other but then they felt they were friends much better.

She blew a cherry at him, "That's not the point. You stripped for her and reacted to it…"

Harry shrugged, "So?"

Emma gave him the starry eyed, "So tell me the full story, like what happened next. Is there a potential for a small lovey dovey story."

Harry chuckled lightly, "Not yet Pearl not yet." But before she could say anything he added, "Well here we are."

The dreading feeling crept back on her. She felt a hand patting on hers she looked at Harry who gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm with you."

They stepped out of the car and she finally looked for herself the truth in Harry's description. Their mansion was FREAKING HUGE. She could only stare with her jaw hanging on the floor.

Harry patted knowing on her shoulder, "I know"

Emma rounded on him, "And you said you have a mansion just like this?"

Harry grinned and pointed towards the lake and she saw a similar Mansion across the lake. She couldn't help but be a bit jealous, "You lucky bastard." At which Harry laughed.

"Common lets go inside." They went to the doors which once again opened on their own, Harry continued and Emma just followed him, what else could she do?

"Monsieur Potter return with a Mademoiselle, welcome back sir."

Emma stared and stared and within a click of second had her gun pointed at Fucking-English speaking-Tailless-Mole–like creature that fucking popped right in front of her.

"Whoa whoa easy there Pearl, he's cool. He's like one of the butlers of this place." Harry put her hand down and waited till she was okay.

She took deep breathes to calm herself and holstered the gun, "What is it with these magical creatures anyways, why do they always have to pop in your face."

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not the expert here."

"Harry you there?" a voice came from the side of kitchen.

-xxxxxx-

The Delcaours along with Harry had quite an adventure and kind of respite from regular life. But the break was up and time to do some work. Jean had to report in his office and clean after the Dean Pawn episode.

Assandra and Apolline had to do research on the Veela life debt that had formed between Fleur and Harry. So had headed to the Veela temple which currently homed the biggest Veela archives.

This left Gabrielle and Fleur. Fleur was in kitchen enjoying her lunch when she heard the commotion. So headed to foyer and herd Harry talking to someone. She came in and noticed who was talking to,

"Hermione, what a pleasant surprise." Hermione looked different way different than usual. First of all her hair wasn't brunette and bushy rather it was jet black like Harry and completely slick straight. Her clothes comprised of a tight shirt a sleeveless overcoat and dark denims for pants ending with leather boots. She was currently holding a gun similar to Harry's in her hand with a expression of huntress ready to kill. 'Okay this can't Hermione, not even in hell.'

Harry answered her silent question, "Umm Fleur she is not Hermione, she is Emma Moon remember my friend whom I told you all about. Hermione Granger is her cousin, and by the way you know about her."

Fleur remembered about Emma from two nights ago but wasn't she supposed to be muggle? What was Harry thinking about bring her here?

"Hermione?" Harry's question reached ears, "Yes I know her. She's one of my friends."

Emma's eyes lit with up with colours of hope, "Really could please tell me more about her? And could you also also contact her and tell her about me?"

Fleur gave her a small smile, "Yes I can do that, but could please give harry and me a moment." Emma shrugged it really didn't matter to her. Harry skeptically followed Fleur to the kitchen.

Once inside Fleur closed the door and sighed, "Harry, papa told you about restriction of telling muggles about magic no matter"

Harry cut in, "I know what Mr. Delacour told yesterday and I really didn't break any rule." Fleur raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Pearl is just like me. I mean yesterday Ollivander explained about there being magical leach around.."

Fleur caught on, "And she was the one, but if she was witch already…"

"No, no she wasn't a witch, I mean… how do I explain?" he couldn't tell about Arienne. 'Alright story time',

"Yesterday when I returned and since now that my core is free, I went to meet her first. We were talking when suddenly that white magic we say in my memory shot out from me and enveloped her. And then suddenly when she moved her hand a glass on the shelf in her room flew towards her. I think just like me even she unlocked her magic."

'Please buy it Fleur please buy it.'

"Alright it sounds like she indeed unlocked her magic, but we need to take her to the Goblins to confirm that she isn't faking anything." Fleur didn't have good feeling about this, something was out of place you simply don't unlock your magic just like that. 'Let the goblins handle if she's telling the truth then its good, Goblins would make sure her true identity reveals.'

Harry took a sigh in relief but needed to change the topic, "Where are others?"

They returned to foyer while she said, "Maman and Granny have gone to the Veela temple, Papa has gone to his office and Gabrielle is outside practicing for broom racing."

"Broom racing, as in car and bike racing?"

Fleur nodded, "Yes just that its brooms instead of cars and bikes."

Emma was currently mesmerized by the moving portraits and photos that depicted the entire family, she heard them coming. She grinned, "These are cool, really moving paintings. And the one over there even tried to talk to me. It's just like Minny had said they are incredible."

Fleur was amused by her antics, it is funny to see when muggleborns see a full magical house for the first time but she had to agree with her, "That they are."

Harry interjected for he had to visit Ollivander also, "I think we should move on. I have to visit Ollivander also."

Fleur rummaged in her pockets for something and took out the same medallion from yesterday, "Okay I will drop you both at the bank. Harry take her to your account manager, Senior Manager Ragnok the goblin we visited and he will do the rest. Then you both can visit Ollivander from there. I will come to pick you in four hours at the bank."

"You won't be coming with us?"

"Just till the Portkey point, HE would be there and I'm really not in mood to face him." She wanted to avoid any encounter with Bill.

Harry caught on what she meant, "Oh yeah, the Red Prick. I guess it will be just me and Pearl, fine. Let's go."

Fleur briefed Emma on the travel while Harry huffed, "You know I could have used some yesterday."

Fleur gave him a cheeky grin, "Oh did I miss it yesterday. Oops sorry."

They touched the medallion and vanished in a vortex from the scene.

**CHAPTER ENDS**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me fast.**

**Until Next time, ****Beannacht….**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Bond**

**A/N: Alright a new chapter updated, so read and don't forget to Review.**

**Chapter 15**

**Hogwarts:**

Piercing black eyes moved from one attendee to next of the monthly meeting of Order of Phoenix. The owner of these eyes was one Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. She stood her full height while others were still settling down. One more unnoticed pair of eyes was observing the group. These bright blue orbs belonged to the previous Headmaster Dumbledore. He silently watched for what new news waited for him. The Black met Blue and a flash passed through Black. Dumbledore's portrait hung right above the entrance to the headmaster's office.

She looked as to who had shown up until now. There were most of the Weasley, Arthur, Molly, Twins, Charlie, Ron, Hermione and finally Ginny. Then came Moody, Shacklebolt, Tonks(Jr&Sr), Remus, Flitwik, Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, and a few more staff members, ending with Susan, Hannah, Neville, a few more of each house including Slytherin.

"Please settle down everyone so we shall commence this meeting." As everyone settled, Shacklebolt came in the center. He looked gravely at everyone, the news that he had was one they had being fearing for past three years. They had expected it and were ready, but still it would jolt their core.

Shacklebolt steeled his mind, "HE's back. Lord Voldemort's back."

A collective shudder of contempt, fear, and rage ran through each ones spine.

Moody's both eyes were fixed on him, "What of the source?"

"He says he's fine as long as they feed him." Shacklebolt smiled as did rest.

"Lad's still got the humor alive in him. Good for his soul." Moody grumbled taking a sip from his hip-flask. "So what has he got for us?"

Shaklebolt took out a parchment from his pocket, "In a week Muggle Prime Minister is scheduled to meet with the French President. We have been informed that Voldemort has gathered his army. Complete description of his army is still unknown. But we are expecting humans, Lycans, Werewolves, Vampires, Inferies and Giants.

We are lead to believe that Voldemort wants to make a grand statement by creating uproar and chaos in the muggle world. We have been said that his target would be PM himself along with mass destruction."

McGonagall asked next question, "What is Ministry's stand on this?"

"Minister Bones has made sure ten Auror captains including me will be with him all the time and a platoon of fifty Aurors will meld in with his muggle security detail. She has also contacted with French Ministry and they have assured their complete support with us."

After the war Amelia Bones had been elected as the new Minister. Her new policies and laws indeed showed promise to withhold Dark Lord. It only needed to be tested.

Flitwick squeaked from his seat, "Amelia's done her job. So what shall we do?"

McGonagall suggested, "I think we shall follow Amelia and meld ourselves in the general around the area and wait for any disturbances. Right now this is the best we can do until our source has something more on Voldemort's plans." This seemed agreeable with most of the group.

Shacklebolt cleared his throat to regain everyone's attention, "Okay we go by Headmistress' idea. I got the general map of the complex and its surrounding areas and some notes on the Auror formation around building…."

-xxxxxx-

Harry and Emma found themselves in the senior manager's office. Fleur had showed them to a teller who guided them to this office. Emma sure had gone all wide-eyes-giddy-little-girl seeing all new magical things, thankfully she controlled it soon.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, have we sent you summons?" Ragnok asked.

Harry denied, "No, you haven't sent it yet."

"Then how may I be of service to you?"

Harry pointed to Emma, "She like me, also discovered her magic yesterday. So we're here to get her registered too, if you don't mind that is…"

Ragnok eyed them curiously, "Definitely not Mr. Potter, Ms Fleur Delacour must have referred us to you?" to which Harry agreed. He then proceeded to take the same dagger and stone basin as of yesterday and put it in front of Emma.

"Is this the same dagger you used yesterday Harry?" Emma was a bit apprehensive of it.

Ragnok smirked, "Then I presume you know the mechanisms of the process. In that case please proceed to put few drops of your blood in the basin."

Harry grabbed her shoulder to reassure her; she took the dagger and slashed lightly on her thumb. It sliced through her flesh like hot knife through butter. A few drops of blood smeared in center of the basin and quickly got absorbed. Slowly a lump of paper formed in the center and kept unfurling until it transformed into a parchment folded in half.

Ragnok picked it up and read aloud,

**Name: Emma Moon**

**Father: Shaun Moon**

**Mother: Alya Scilon Moon**

**Age: 20**

**Inheritance: Scion of Noble House of Scilon through Great Grandfather John Scilon.**

Ragnok studied Emma for a few moments, "So you really are the lost sister of Mrs. Hermione Weasley nee Granger."

Emma agreed, "Yes I am."

"Good…good, it's good to finally have found you." Ragnok leaned back in his chair.

"And why would that be?" Emma asked skeptically.

"What do you know of your great grandfather Lord John Scilon?" Ragnok replied with his question. Emma looked questioningly at Harry, to which he nodded for her to answer.

"He was my mum's grandfather, and had a business in making wines." Emma answered uneasily, not wanting to share her personal life to a strange 'creature' not even a human.

Ragnok smirked, "Ah… but that's not my answer. He was a wizard, the last head of the Noble House of Scilon. And you along with Mrs. Hermione Weasley are his descendants." he paused before continuing, "According to his will the next witch or wizard shall inherit his title. Hence Mrs. Hermione Weasley was stated to be next Lady of Noble House of Scilon. But even you gained your powers though yours went into natural dormant state, so we couldn't find you. Also Mrs. Hermione Weasley married Mr. Ron a year ago and took up his family's name. We were left with no choice but to wait for you for a few more years before we could come to a decision.

But now that you are here, we can announce you as the next Lady of Noble House of Scilon. I hope you agree with it."

This was completely unexpected she gained her powers and was to inherit an ancient family name. Just in a few hours her entire life was turned around, "What about Hermione? What of her?" she wouldn't want her to be left behind.

"She will be notified of this, and then it's your decision as Lady of the House about your inheritance and your family."

"I would first meet with my sister before coming to a decision." It would be better if she met with her sister and learned more about this mess. Besides she wouldn't feel guilty of taking everything of her sister without her knowing.

"As you wish Ms Moon" Ragnok then brought out a money bag from a drawer, "That's the money pouch it has been keyed to your vaults for auto fillings but only limited amounts can be withdrawn and after certain periods of time. We always make sure the pouch can't be used by anyone else than it is meant to, our security policy. Right now it has a hundred Galleons, and fifty sickles. I think the same as Mr. Potter." Harry nodded.

Emma took it and weighed it one hand, "It really is heavy and big." She had seen Harry's pouch and had laughed at him for carrying around bunch of coins.

"Is there anything else Mr. Potter, Ms Moon?"

"Well yes, could like provide me with Hermione's address or contact number?" Emma asked politely.

While the elf maintained the neutral façade, "I don't know what a contact number is, but you already know Ms. Fleur Delacour. She can take you to your sister."

Emma nodded, "Thank you."

"Anything else?" Ragnok asked again.

"No Senior Manager Ragnok." Harry replied.

"Well then I believe our business here concludes. I think we will be sending a summons for you soon Mr. Potter and Ms Moon if you wish you could also take up the name of house of Scilon then." He suggested.

Emma found it fair enough, "Its fine by me."

Ragnok stood and bowed to them, "Very well, until then Mr. Potter and Ms. Moon may your gold always shine."

"Thank you Senior Manager Ragnok" Harry replied as they exited.

"Wow, a lost heiress, what else is left now?" Emma still couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Well there are live dragons inside protecting the vaults along with other magic." Harry said as they weaved through the tunnels.

"No seriously as in a real big fire breathing Dargon? Ugh what am I asking of course it is real. I won't be shocked if they say Merlin's in Mexico smoking weeds along with Morgana." Emma sighed dramatically and followed Harry as they walked towards Ollivander's store.

-xxxxxx-

The door bell clinked as two people walked in the ancient wand workshop/store.

A ladder slid in front of the counter as the old owner of the shop descended it, "Ah, Mr. Potter glad you came."

"Good afternoon Mr. Ollivander" Harry greeted.

"And welcome Mrs. Weasley what a pleasant surprise…" Olliavnder turned towards Emma.

Emma grinned, "Sorry Mr. Ollivander but you got that wrong, I'm Emma Moon, and Hermione's my cousin-sister."

Ollivander looked closely at her, "Oh yes your eyes are black while hers are brown, I'm sorry Ms Moon."

"Oh no…no really it's okay." Emma reassured.

"Well now then let's move on. Oh but I haven't met you earlier, now have I?" Ollivander tried to remember any previous dealings with her.

"No Mr. Ollivander not yet" Emma denied.

"Can I see your wand then, dear?" Ollivander extended his hand for her wand.

"Ummmm…" Emma stammered, "Well I don't have any."

"Oh so you came for a replacement, don't worry dear we will find you a nice match." Without waiting for a reply Ollivander hurried back in his storeroom. Emma didn't feel like correcting him or it would raise many more questions.

A muffled voice came from within, "Mr. Potter have I ever told you that a wand chooses his master?" he returned with a new long black box in his hands, "It so happens that when you left the shop yesterday, I found a phoenix feather resting on my work table as if telling me that it found its master, curious isn't it?" Ollivander carefully took out an ebony colour polished wand with nice silver grip. "Holly eleven-inches nice and supple" he delicately handed it to Harry while his stare locked on Harry.

Indeed it was curious. Though it was beyond Harry to understand the fundamentals of magic behind wand and its master but he had to ask, "It doesn't happen often?"

Ollivander's pale stare was creeping him out, "No that isn't the right question, the question is why did this wand chose you while its brother gave you that mark?" he pointed at his infamous scar. Ollivander sighed, "I remember every wand I sold Mr. Potter, thirteen-and-a-half inches Yew…. I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter...after all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

Harry kept starring at his wand, 'its brother gave you that mark', it was its brother that had killed his parents and almost him. '…expect great things from you' the wand choosing him as the wielder what did this exactly meant for him.

Ollivande suddenly turned to Emma, "Now onto you Ms. Moon let's find your wand now shall we? Which is wand arm?"

Emma extended her gun-arm, "That'd be my right." Ollivander swished his wand as a tape started talking the measurements while he studied them.

"Good, good…" he hurried off along the rows of stacks of long black boxes searching a match for her.

-xxxxxx-

Emma was matched with a ten-inches maple and Unicorn hair, quite efficient in charms. They had exited the shop after paying for their wands, and headed back towards the bank where Fleur would be arriving any moment. Harry was still lost in his thoughts over what Ollivander had said. He felt Arienne's presence in his mind.

'**Holly and phoenix feather nice wand Harry.'**

'Arienne I have a question for you.' Harry asked as they continued walking.

Emma noticed the distant look in his eyes, "Are you talking to that blue-turkey?"

'**I already warned you youngling, if you love your life then you better keep that mouth shut.'**

Emma huffed but didn't even dare to think for Christ knows how much time would she live if she thought about the fossil-aged-bird.

Harry smiled at her as he heard their conversation, 'Arienne what does brother wand mean?'

'**When the cores of two wands have same origins, then they make brother wands. It is difficult to destroy the wilder of the brother of your wand, you can't destroy Lord Voldemort with this wand unless either of you change your wand. Also there are some deeper effects of this but it's not necessary now. Besides you have Aiden's wand with you so don't worry.'**

Harry had almost forgotten about the Elder wand magically hidden in hand's flesh. He would worry about this matter later but right now they needed to get back. He looked around and noticed they had already reached the portkey point inside bank.

Emma suddenly looked back and saw a tall red haired man arguing with another blond guy. She thought someone had called her.

"What happened pearl?" Harry stopped beside her.

"Nothing, oh there's Fleur" Emma led Harry towards where indeed Fleur was waiting for them. She waved towards them as they waved back.

"Took you long enough, so have got all your stuff." Fleur looked visibly relaxed than before. She was really relived and still astonished to find that this Emma was saying truth, else she wouldn't be standing so easily in front of them.

"What is it Fleur?" Harry asked concernedly.

"What?" Fleur replied defensively.

"What is bothering you?" this time Emma asked.

"No nothing really, oh look at the time we should hurry already" she changed the topic and held out the medallion, "Here touch and on count of three."

-xxxxxx-

Bill Weasley wasn't having a good day at all. He was still sour from meeting his ex- yesterday with her _stupid bodyguard_. He was returning from his lunch break when he saw the very guy who had ruined his day, Harry. But he wasn't alone, "What's Hermione doing with him... HEY…'mione….Hermione." he rushed towards them. And he had to crash into one of his least favourite people.

"Watch your step Weasley" Draco Malfoy sneered as he got up. He collected his staff and Voldemort's book as Bill collected his diary which had fallen from his pocket.

"Look Malfoy I'm not in a good mood so shove off your rant and move out of my way." Bill tried to push him. But Draco caught his hand,

"You would be smart to hold your tongue Weasley, for next time you won't be lucky and I won't be in a hurry to complete my master's task." He dropped his hand and went to a free counter nearby.

Bill glared at the blond but moved towards where he had seen Hermione. But found it useless as she had already left. He needed to inform the rest family of this so he hurried towards nearest fire-grate and left for the Burrow. Hopefully Ron would know something about it.

-xxxxxx-

Draco had returned home. He was currently kneeling before Voldemort,

"Milord I did as you told me, your object is safe currently within Malfoy vault at Gringots." Darco reported.

"You have done well Draco now you can leave." Voldemort rasped as Nagini coiled itself around Voldemrt.

**Chapter Ends**

**A/N: Next update when I write more. So keep reading and REVIEWING.**

**Until next time….**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Bond**

**A/N: A new chapter updated, so read and don't forget to Review.**

**A/N: I need a Beta reader for my story, so if any of you are interested please PM me.**

**Chapter 16**

**Delacour Mansion:**

Harry and Emma had just returned with Fleur, "So you really are her sister." Fleur said more to herself than others.

"Yes I am. Is there a problem?" Emma didn't like the way Fleur said it.

Fleur defended herself, "No…no definitely not, its just that Hermione really misses you and as her friend I wouldn't let you play with her feelings." Emma agreed for even she missed her and wouldn't want to be mislead into believing she would finally get to meet her only family.

"So you really know her and you're not lying?" Emma asked reservedly.

Fleur smiled serenely, "Yes I know her and I promise you that I will take to you to her." Emma returned her smile as the images of Hermione filled her mind.

"But right now we got some news and you should check it out." She hurried towards the study where most of the family was there. Harry and Emma shared a glance,

"What is it Fleur?"

"It is about your Prime Minister's visit in France, I don't know the complete thing yet." This had their full attention.

"What about him?" Emma demanded.

"Well that's what we are going to learn" Fleur said calmly.

They entered the room to find all seated around the table where Harry was 'interrogated' last they were here. All had their keen eyes fixed on the newest person among them, which made her quite uneasy. Emma gave them a small smile, "Err Hello… I'm Emma Moon." They glanced at Fleur as she confirmed her identity. She had already informed them of Emma.

Jean got up and took her hand, "Welcome Ms. Moon we are really pleased to finally have met you in person."

"Pleasure is mine to meet all of you and thank you for saving Harry"

Jean laughed, "No need to thank for that he saved my daughter and it was the least we could do."

As good as the pleasantries were they had priorities right now, "Mr. Delacour"

"Jean" Jean corrected automatically.

Harry stared again, "Jean, Fleur said you had something for us on the PM's visit here."

Jean gestured for all to have a seat, all calmness flushed out, "We just received intel from British magical Ministry that Voldemort is planning to return."

Harry frowned at the implications, "And it has something to do with PM's visit here."

Jean nodded grimly, "Voldemort plan's to assassinate him and create chaos in both worlds. It's his idea of great beginning in the grand scheme of Purebloods aristocracy under his reign."

Harry and Emma weren't just shocked, their mind completely refused to respond to what they just heard. Harry cleared the fuzz in his head, "Hang on that could start a complete cold war between half of Europe, and surely no one can prove that a psycho-wand-wielding-cackler is behind this."

Despite the situation Gabrielle couldn't help giggling, "Only if you zay it in 'is face, Psycho-Wand-Wielding-Cackler is much better zan You-Know-Who." Fleur smirked but that's it. Rest chose to ignore it.

Emma broke the silence, "Does our PM know about this? And should we report this to our commanders, after all it does concern national security." Harry agreed with her.

Jean nodded, "Yes your PM knows about it and your magical ministry has taken complete responsibility of his security. I think the higher officials in your muggle government know about the situation as is the standard protocol. The security detail will contain three to four dozen Aurors of both governments respectively and ten Auror captains always will stay with the PM and President along with regular muggle security detail. I think you will be briefed at your Headquarters tomorrow of the details."

Harry could see it was something else that was bothering Jean much more than this news. "What is it Jean? Is it something we should know?"

Jean was tensed partly because of the danger Voldemort posed, and because of Harry. Harry Potter is alive; the simple fact was enough to bring a hurricane in the magical community. But the bigger problem was that it would gain too much attention and Harry didn't need it right now. Voldemort didn't need to know that the one he had marked was still alive, at least not now. Harry though proficient in his field but he couldn't even do Luminous right now, and if a Death Eater were to cross him they would surely recognize James Potter's face anywhere. Harry wouldn't stand a chance against Voldemort, and Jean would make sure it doesn't come to that.

Harry was waiting for his reply, "Yes there is something. We have explained to you that why you were famous in our world, I think this fame may take you down. There will be Aurors, half of whom have worked with your father enough to recognize your face then there will be order members around, and I don't think it will be safe for any of them to notice you now. But most importantly Voldemort will surely come.

You will need to learn our ways before facing our world. For if anyone saw you it won't take much time for Voldemort to know about you. We really don't want that to happen."

Harry chuckled, "I'm a professional Sniper, and I could take him down with a single shot to head."

Jean didn't find any humor in this, "And he is the most powerful and feared wizard in the world, honestly if you two were to face each other right now his wand would definitely be faster than your gun, you may win over him in element of surprise but you surely can't rely on it. No you aren't ready to face him yet."

It felt good when someone fought for you but he couldn't back out of this mission just like that. "I appreciate your concern Jean. But what do you expect of me?"

Jean sat straighter, his piercing gaze fixated on Harry, "I want you not to be seen by anybody. I hope you do respect your life enough to heed to us."

He was a sniper, he highly doubted he would ever end up in open air, "I really can't say anything on it but I can talk to my commander about it."

Jean relaxed as his tension reduced a bit, "Thank you Harry. And you both just got your wand so it would be better that now we start training you in magic. Fleur and Gabrielle would be happy to teach you basics." He was glad that his daughters were happy to help but something was completely wrong with Gabby's grin, and he didn't like it a bit.

Gabby beamed at him "Merci papa, come 'arry we don't 'ave much time." She quickly grabbed his hand and led him outside before Jean would say anything.

Fleur sighed at her sisters antics; she wondered will Harry even learn a spell with Gabrielle. "Come Emma lets go." Emma followed Fleur as they headed to the basement where they had enough space to learn basic spells.

-xxxxxx-

They found themselves in Gabby's personal garden where you could see various shrubbery and flowers dotting the area.

Gabrielle primly sat on the bench followed by Harry. "So 'arry are you ready for first spell?"

Harry took out his wand and shrugged, "Whenever you say."

Gabrielle nodded but teaching him wasn't her plan, atleast not now. She raised her wand and preciously demonstrated the basic levitation charm on a random pebble. "The incantation is Wingardium Leviosa."

Harry nodded and repeated the wrist moment a few times before focusing on the stone, "Wingardium Leviosa." The stone didn't even quiver. He repeated again with more concentration and this time the stone did quiver. Gaining confidence he kept repeating.

In his tenth shot at the stone the stone at least rose a foot above the ground and he could hold it still there, but suddenly he had the urge to look at Gabrielle, the stone started shivering. Her eyes were suddenly so bright, her hair dancing in the gleam of golden sun rays, her lips just perfectly soft and moist.

'**Ooohhh the Little Ms** **has got her hooks on you so rich.' **Arienne's voice pierced through the effect Gabrielle's allure was having on him. He concentrated more on his falling stone and quickly regained control over it. He thought back, **'What are you saying?'**

'**Oh don't act dumbtwit. Just concentrate on your pebble, and let me have some fun.' ** Her voice he could feel was devilishly gleeful.

'**What are you planning?' **Harry was more concerned for Gabrielle.

He heard Arienne's delight, **'A battle of will.'**

All of a sudden Gabby found herself in reversed situation, Harry's eyes shone brighter than most polished emerald she had ever seen, his windswept hair style was unnatural doing a number on her, his face so much more enticing when he concentrated hard.

-xxxxxx-

"Why do I get a feeling that Harry isn't even learning a spell?" Emma asked the first thing that came to her mind.

Ever since Bill had happened to her Gabby had taken it herself to act the elder sister for her despite the obvious and would check each and every 'potential-friend or higher' for their worth. If they passed the test then only Fleur would befriend them. Honestly she was the elder and more mature than a seventeen-year-old-male-frenzy-girl, and she could very well take care of herself.

"Yes and I think we will need to study together." Fleur stated more firmly than she intended, but that little veela inside her was furious about Gabby snatching Harry from her, 'Snatching where did that came from?' she quelled the inner veela shut. She wasn't thinking anything gibberish like Gabby, 'ensare the guest…' Fleur shook her head, 'NO, I'm not thinking that about him…' Emma did notice the debate Fleur was having with herself but chose not to bother her.

-xxxxxx-

They found them in Gabby's personal garden sitting on a bench. But something else had their complete attention. The rampart flow Veela aura in air was too overwhelming for Emma to go near safely. But something else had caught Fleur's attention, something that made her churn uncomfortably and made her go on fire. She felt oddly disturbed by what she saw.

Not that seeing your little sister snogging furiously is perfectly cool scene(of course you get mad at it and become protective of her), but then she felt like it was wrong on another scale.

'Yeah it should have been my luscious soft lips crushed in place of that little girl's' Fleur blushed furiously at that random thought, she cleared her mind with occlumency. It wasn't a proper thought and since when Potter became of her standards, yes he was handsome, damn sexy green eyes, hotbod, oomph abs…. her blush deepened as she glared at the subject of her misery.

A giggle brought her out of reverie, "You really didn't want to see that?" Emma carefully asked. Fleur narrowed her eyes on the pair not even pausing for a breath well it was time to play elder sister. Without blinking she bashed Harry roughly off the bench. She glared first at her sister who was in trance, deeply-sated hugged herself with stupid grin almost splitting her face.

This only infuriated Fleur further. Harry was a criminal to her now; no he was the Evil Lord in her eyes, oh how could he do this to her? He was lying on the floor confused at how come he was plastered across the cobble path.

"Ouch" he rubbed back of his head and looked at them, "Fleur, Pearl wh..what happened?"

How dare that the Evil talk to her, how dare he call her by name after committing such an offending sin, her glare as cold as it could get never left him. Harry involuntarily cringed from it and looked at Emma for help. Poor Harry, Emma was too busy enjoying the show that she could even some popcorn here.

Fleur straddled his fallen form and had her glowing wand tip pressed right between his eyes, "You stay away from her, and my little friend here leaves your bits in one piece. Do you follow me?" she demanded as her wand tip crackled with raw energy.

Harry nimbly nodded as he didn't have a clue on what had offended her. She got off him and turned to go but before leaving shot a spell at him and stormed out of the garden.

Harry weakly got up and dusted himself, wondering what the fuck happened just now. One moment he was practicing a spell next a teenager latches onto him like life-vest and right after he is on the ground with the elder sister threatening his lovely jewels off and shooting spells at him. What did the spell do to him? His eyes widened as his hands instinctively went to his crotch,

One dick?

Check…

Two balls?

Check…

Virility intact, so what did the spell do?

A giggle came from beside him, "Ebba bhat…BY LIBS, BHAT HABBENED TO BY LIBS?" they were thicker than bananas. Why the fuck Fleur did that to him? He couldn't live like this even for a moment, how to get it undone?

He wouldn't dare go to any of the Delacours right now. What would he say Fleur did this to me because I was busy snogging your younger daughter when I should be learning spells. Not to mention the light glare he saw in Jean's eyes just before left the room, clearly saying don't you dare mess with my daughter.

'**Argghh… Arienne see what you did to me… Dammnit heal me right now… Arienne where are you?'**

-xxxxxx-

The week had proved to be as grueling as it could get. Harry had somehow got his lips back to normal with help of Gabrielle. The girl didn't remember why she had kissed him but she did remember what it felt like. She wasn't too subtle in dropping hints here and there about wanting another round.

Unluckily it made Fleur more furious with him, and more than once he found a body part of his inflated like carnival balloons. If this wasn't enough, Emma made it more miserable by taking pictures of him every time when Fleur was done with him.

The good part was that elders weren't ticked off with him, not that they knew what was happening with the younger generation.

But his love life aside, he got to learn basic spells which also included the shield Protego. He proved to be a sponge at learning new spells. Alsong with regular training, Arienne also guided him in with soul magic. He first had to learn how to reach the power first; which won't be easy because he sucked at meditation.

But this wasn't it-

**Flashback-**

He and Emma had just returned to hotel.

Rupert was waiting for in his room, "Hey mate, long day?"

Harry sighed, "Yeah you got no idea."

Rupert gave him a glass of chilled beer, "Sorry mate, but things ain't going to go better."

Harry looked from his glass questioningly, "What now?"

Rupert made a glass for himself as he answered, "Colonel Brigs is in town."

Harry already knew the entire thing but played along, "Colonel Brigs?"

Rupert nodded, "Yeah, he said there's change in plans, said would brief us tomorrow morning. If ask me I really don't have a good feeling about this."

Harry chuckled at his misery, "Just because you tried to hit on his daughter right in front of him doesn't mean that he will shoot you at sight. Although be on guard it won't hurt you."

The next morning-

Harry and his team reported the HQ and soon they were called in the conference room.

Colonel Brigs had commanded his platoon often and he did like working with, at least he could trust the man with his life alright. He was a man of code, not living to the rule book but never crossed the limits. He was a product of The Royal Hibernian Military School, surprisingly Harry and Emma also went to it. And hence they found some connections among them.

Colonel Brigs was the voice behind Harry's accelerated climb in the ranks, but mainly it was because Harry had proved that he was ready for the responsibility.

Besides Colonel Brigs, Commissary Cole and some British government representative were present. Although he had to agree the bubbly pink haired girl was really sexy. Her nice curvy bosoms perfectly complemented her. And violet eyes were icing on the cake. And she did know her fashion well, at least for his eyes thatis.

The young woman looked at him and winked before started tinkering with the pen, actually it looked like this must first time she ever saw a pen.

Brigs welcomed their presence, "Major Potter, Lt. Moon finally the duo I was dying to see."

Suddenly a glass shattered beside the representative, as she clumsily replaced the jug back on table. "Sorry it just slipped." She went back to tinkering with the pen but stole regular glances at Harry.

Cole started muttering about clumsy awkward kids.

Harry and Emma saluted with due respect and then shook Brigs' hands warmly, "Definitely sir, it's been a while since we met. How are your wife and daughter sir?"

At this the aged Colonel's eyes flickered briefly towards Rupert and it was enough to cow him right behind the group and stay hidden. "Yeah they are fine and Nicole asks about you."

Harry smiled at the genuine concern she showed for him, Nicole, Brig's wife always liked him as a son. "Please tell her I will visit as soon as possible."

"Pleased to hear that my boy, ah now onto work shall we?" Brig's looked at Cole for answer.

"No, one more person has to join us and I think…." Cole was cut off as the door opened to give admission to the final attendee.

Jean Perier Delacour joined the emergency meeting, "Sorry my dear men and lady" he nodded towards Emma and the other one, "I had to review some reports this morning, so shall we start?" Harry knew he was here to make sure Harry went unnoticed.

The all sat down with Harry securing a seat besides the girl.

"Hi, my name's Tonks." She held out her hand.

Harry gladly took it, "Hello, And I'm Harry Potter at your service."

Jean stood up, "Welcome everybody, I think introductions are in order. I'm Jean Delacour, head of SID under DST. From my right you are Colonel Brigs, you are Major Potter, you are…" he paused as he stared uncertainly at her, "Lt. Tonks from MI5" this wasn't good, he will have to do something for she now definitely knew the truth. How could he not foresee it, of course Amelia would send an Auror.

Tonks smiled sweetly at him and he continued, "..you are Lt. Paul, you are Lt. Moon and finally you are Commissary Cole."

Harry whispered, "I think you gave him a shock."

Tonks grinned, "You bet Major Potter." Jean wasn't a bit happy with Harry mingling with her.

"Alright, now onto business. We have received confirmed intel form MI5 that a terrorist cult group by the name of Death Eaters have, planned assassination of British Prime Minister on his visit to France. Lt. Tonks will brief us on this cult."

Tonks nodded to Jean, "Thank you Colonel Delacour" she again smilled sweetly at him, for he surely had some interesting answers to her new curiosity, "Good morning gentlemen and lady. Our department have recently received confirmed intel on Death Eaters plans for this highly publicized meeting.

First background on this Cult, I think except Commissary Cole all of you already know about this group from last terrorist attack in Britain. This group still believes in some ancient religion of Slytherins and blood purity. They are class 6 dangrous group with shoot on site order, or if possible then capture. The group is lead by a Maniac who calls himself Lord Voldemort."

"This guy, Lord Voldemort still lives in 1920s or what? Lord Bullshit is what you should call him." Cole said snidely.

Tonks smirked at him, "I would really love you try that to his face."

Brigs interjected before Cole could reply, "I remember this psycho killer, one of a kind he is. The reign of terror he had over UK. We were made aware of the possibility of him returning."

Tonks was aware of the notice Madam Bones had issued on Voldemort to curb the panic in masses, "Yes and now he has returned."

"So what is our stand on this, Colonels?" Cole asked both the senior officers.

Jean chose answer first, "We have shifted the venue to a safe house outside of the city to avoid public. We have increased the security with various forces…"

-xxxxxx-

An hour later the conference ended. Harry, Emma, and Paul were down in cafeteria as Brigs and Jean had some catch up to do.

Harry had a new assignment, he was now main sniper to positioned on the meeting room's window. His position would give him unhindered view of the room, and his task would be to eliminate any threat to both PM's. Of course the French would also have their sniper and not to mention the MI5 and DST agents, which he very well knew, were Aurors, would be present within the room.

"Hey there Major Potter, Lt. Paul, Lt. Moon." she really had a very sweet and still sensual voice. Lt. Tonks sat down at their table.

"Lt Tonks, hello again" Harry cordially greeted the bubbly lady. But her eyes were stuck on Emma.

She had that same sweet smile as before, "Hermione Weasley what a surprise to see you here."

**Flashback hasn't ended.**

**Chapter Ends**

**A/N: Next chapter, SUPER AWESOME ACTIONS, GUNS-WANDS, AND MAGIC. Also we have Tonks who now knows about Harry Potter. DO NOT MISS IT! **

**READ AND REVIEW….**

**Until next time….**

**Ja Ne…**


	17. Chapter 17: Confrontation

**CH17: Confrontation**

**A/N: Hello everybody sorry for this extremely late update. I wrote this chapter quite slowly but I wanted to it come out good hence the lateness.**

**Just read it and review a lot. I hope this story quickly ascends to 500 reviews….:-D**

**Any and every error done is regretted but not intentional, if you can help then help by offering to Beta read. Just don't flame like pissed pest.**

**Beta read by ****Mattmaster112.**

**Chapter:**

She had that same sweet smile as before, "Hermione Weasley what a surprise to see you here." First, she finds that The-Boy-Who-Lived is not only alive, but the French already know of it. Over that, said guy is actually working for British army and also Hermione Weasley knows about him, hell even she's in the forces. Sure she's a Gryffindor, but she could have passed for Slytherin. Whatever, Tonksy was gonna get a promotion, sweet privileges and awesome bonus. Yes, today was her day…

Harry and Emma had other thoughts though. They nodded to each other in agreement. Miss Nymphadora was a witch and maybe well connected. They had to talk to her and considering what Delacours had told them about general situation, she would more than agree to talk to them.

"Lt Tonks, would you like to join us?" Harry politely asked while Emma asked Rupert to head back to team to inform them of their positions.

"Sure Major Potter." Harry helped her and they walked out of the cafeteria with Emma behind them.

They went to second floor where Harry was given a temporary cabin of his own. He closed the door behind both women as they sat down. He followed the suite and sat down.

"Harry Potter" Tonks suddenly said startling them, "The-Boy-Who-Lived did live after all. And what is it twice?"

"And you aren't Lt. Tonks are you? You are a witch right?" Emma asked.

"Ah strangers now are we? Really Mrs. Weasley, didn't think you had it in you." Tonks calmly took her appearance in. "Though I must say you look better this way."

Emma smiled politely, "It's seems you are very close to my sister, I'm Emma Moon by the way."

Tonks grinned, "Nice, thorough with that routine Hermione, you should've been with our spying and infiltration department."

Harry perked up, "So you are in magical armed forces. Are you an Auror?"

Tonks raised an eyebrow, "You say like you don't know anything about the magical world. Of course I'm an Auror. Enough of me let's talk about you."

He shrugged, "What about me?"

Tonks smirked, "You are taking it easy, good I like your style. Okay first why are you here in France acting like lap dog to French Magical Government? And since when have the French had you leashed up? Second what's with this act of British Army? And finally, why pretend to be dead?"

Harry calmly reclined in his chair, "I'm not pretending to be Major Potter, I am in the army. Second, no one in your society, besides the Delacours, know that I'm alive. Actually, in a way, I rediscovered myself. A few days ago had you asked me do I believe in real magic, I would have laughed on your face and called you mad or delusional. And besides the creator of this mess is your…Light Lord I suppose"

Tonks looked bemusedly at him. "Light Lord?" Was he referring to Dumbledore?

"Albus Dumbledore, I'm sure you know, seeing as he was leader of most of the recent battles." It just increased her confusion.

"And what's Dumbledore got to do with this?"

It seemed she won't know much of what Dumbledore did or planned, but still "My entire reason of being alienated from my rightful heritage, from my inheritance, my lineage even my power is Albus Dumbledore. My turn, what do you know of him?"

Tonks smirked snobbishly, "I must say Potter, very good back up story. So who's after all this, Delacours or the entire French Government? Com'on mister; Fleur Delcaour was in the Order, she would know most of Dumbledore's activities: at least that he shared with us." She hadn't once suspected Fleur to be a double agent for the French.

Harry and Emma didn't know this, if Fleur was in Order then what else did they didn't know, "Was Order involved in my case. I mean in my powers being sealed and then hiding me in an orphanage?"

Tonks was becoming impatient. He really was acting it all, but the reason was why. "I don't know. It all happened before I joined Order. And besides…" she paused as she recalled, but why… "Dumbledore publicly announced you were dead. But why would he do it? I mean why announce you dead and ship you off to France?" She snapped back at them. "Alright, tell me what is going on?"

Harry sighed. "That's exactly what I want to know."

Tonks was baffled at what he was trying to imply, that Dumbledore **purposefully** played this act. But then what was the reason. Someone was lying, and right now this Harry Potter wasn't convincing at all. He could be a spy along, with this Hermione; after all they could make you look like James with a few charms. (As Harry is described)

"Where are we going with this? Why are you emulating a dead person? And why are you still trying to be Hermione?" Tonks asked bluntly.

"He is not emulating a dead person Ms. Tonks, I give my word, upon my magic, that this is Harry Potter. And the pretty lady isn't Hermione she is actually Emma Moon. Did Mrs Weasley never tell you about her?" They all turned to see Jean entering the room. He conjured a chair sat down. "As you can see. I still have my magic, I'm saying the truth."

Tonks narrowed her eyes, "But then, why was it announced that he is dead? And what is he doing in the muggle army." She could believe the girl's story, but rest was bullshit.

"That is what we want to know. Especially Harry, he has been through too much. He had his magic sealed by Dumbledore the very day his death was announced. Harry has lived like a muggle since then, until a few days ago." He had to make sure she kept it down.

"Ms Tonks, this situation has to remain as it is for some more time. Not even rumour of Harry being alive should be leaked. It also includes the Order and Ministry. We absolutely can't have Death Eaters sniffing around for him now. Reason, you would ask, is simple. He really doesn't anything about magic, even the most mundane Death Eater could be too much for him." He would have demanded an oath, but it was international policy. The other person can refuse unless it matters national security.

Harry would have wanted to correct Jean, with Arienne by him he could easily take down the said D.E. or at least evade. But silence is better.

They were trying their best to keep this entire matter in wraps. But why would they do it. This Harry's story, if it came out now it would create some big troubles. She really didn't know what to do. But then she could go with the flow. Who knew what she might discover. And minting a sweet little promotion won't be much.

"Even if I believe this, what of the others. How will you explain them when they find out?"

"For that we need some answers." Harry replied her.

"Oh and how do you plan to do it?" she countered.

"We will do our best to find all that we can. I hope you will help us Ms. Tonks" Jean hoped she would.

She inclined her head, "And how do I do that?"

"Jean, Ms Tonks is a trained Auror I think she could help Fleur in training me and Emma." Harry suggested. For it would also help them keep an eye on her.

It seemed a good idea, besides the girl was taught by Moody she would even help his daughter. "If Ms. Tonks agrees."

Tonks had her golden ticket. And she was here for the week. She just had to reschedule her plans a bit. "Sure, it will be a mutual learning experience. I get to know of our muggle counter parts more closely."

Jean got up, "Great, please floo at our residence before coming and I'll tell Fleur about it. Harry, Emma I would like both of to stay at mansion, if it's convenient."

Harry and Emma shared a look. "Alright we will shift tonight." Jean nodded and left.

"I think I should go and prepare my report of the meeting." Tonks shook their hands and excused herself.

Emma eyed her retreating back through the glass door, "Do you think she will tell her bosses?"

Harry shrugged, "She may try. But that's why I want her to teach us. Arienne will keep an eye on her."

On cue Arienne flashed in the room, '**Good you have started listening to me.'**

Emma rolled her eyes muttering about mind controlling blue turkeys.

**Flashback Ends**

**-xxREVIEWS..REVIEWS..500..REVIWES..REVIEWSxx-**

As per plan the ministers were port-keyed from their home or hotel respectively directly to the safehouse. The location had been kept under hushes. The muggles had been port keyed with Aurors. It had been quite a show to see most of them stumble awkwardly although amazingly a few soldiers had somehow retained their balance.

The safe house was an abandoned military base 20 miles from city. It had been easy to set up the place with necessary security. The muggle forces were stationed out within various warehouses surrounding the main building. Snipers were positioned with clear view of the entire premises. Aurors were patrolling the area with few muggle forces who had clearer idea of the place. Aurors also covered entire top floor of building with no muggles allowed in except the Minister, President and their secretaries. The room had been barricaded both physically and magically for all possible intrusions. Four guards of both countries were placed on all entrances of the room. And the windows were closed. There were cameras installed in the meeting room for live broadcasting. The broadcast would be immediately stopped if any disturbance was noticed though things would still be recoded.

"Hawk 2 position secured, confirm?" the base was set up in the basement of the main building.

"A1, position secured." Harry responded. He had just reached his position. He had been positioned on the terrace directly facing the meeting room. There was another French sniper positioned with him and two Aurors to cover their back.

Harry was wearing a magically improvised silicon mask (with charms to nullify Moody's-eye). Jean wanted to use glamour charms but since Moody would be there, so they changed their plans. Colonel Brigs was informed that Harry's face matched one of the Death Eater' targets, hence he would use the mask.

Harry quickly opened the case containing his rifle. He couldn't help but admire the beauty inside, "I really missed you baby." L115A3 Rifle, he had been first introduced to them in Afghanistan. Since then he really stuck to it.

"Long range, 8.59 mm caleeber, 6.8 kg, five round box. You zure about eet?" his partner asked while setting an Dragnov SVD.

Harry shrugged, "I'm more comfortable with this than other AWMs."

"L115A3, pretty bird but not more zan my SVD" Leone grinned.

Harry grinned, "We will see." He loaded the magazine and set up his target. The rifles were customized for thermal vision to look through walls and windows. Just then a flash in his scope indicated the arrival of President and his guests.

He spotted eight individuals inside the room. The President and Prime minister were seated at the table with their secretaries. Two Aurors each were positioned behind them respectively.

"A1, eight individuals spotted in the room, confirm?"

"Hawk2, individuals confirmed, hold position."

Harry gripped his rifle ready for any action. He noticed that wizards were emulating strange aura around them, he could see it from his thermal scope. The shades varied according to their power. But two of them had black spots on their left hand.

Leone had also noticed, "Never zought I would leeterally see magic in ze air. Bet even you wizards 'aven't seen eet." he chuckled as he glanced back.

One of them was Tonks. Curious as she was, "What do you mean?"

Harry smirked as he fished an extra thermal scope from his kit, "Here, have a view yourself."

Tonks had been informed he was Harry and had been placed beside him by Jean. She would protect him if anything happens. Tonks took the scope awkwardly and helplessly stared at it. She deadpanned, "How do you use it?"

Leone guffawed, "Good one Hawk2." Harry couldn't help but chuckle himself. The Aurors glared at them, first time in their lives they were being showed down by muggles.

Tonks scowled, "You did that on purpose, didn't you Hawk2?"

Harry apologized, "Sorry I just forgot about your condition."

"You say like it is a disease." Tonks retorted.

Harry refocused on his task, "Just press that black button near thumb on the grip, rest it will do."

Tonks glared at him but did what he said. She really hadn't seen anything like this. All of the Aurors emitted an aura around them. She even could see her own aura on her hand. Awed by it, "Whoa, you muggles would so make the department of mysteries jealous."

DOM had some devices to look at the aura but they were tough to make with various runes intricately combined. And yet muggles had unknowingly developed such devices without using magic.

Leone chuckled, "Wonder why no one ever noteeced wizards earlier. Strange, izn't eet"

Tonks answered, "That's because we tend to avoid mundane world as much as possible."

Leone drawled, "Please from what I've zeen. We mundane people are much better zan you wizards."

Harry just ignored the banter. He was trying to make out the pattern of the black spots on guards' hands. He knew he had seen something like it, but it wasn't clear from this distance. "Hey Tonks what is that black spot on those guards?"

Tonks just now noticed it. Indeed two guards had black spots near their left wrist. Unlike Harry she instantly recognized the dark mark, even from this distance. "Shit Death Eaters are already inside. Those two must be caught."

"A1 intrusion alert, we have two DEs disguised as guards already inside the room. Requesting further instruction" Harry and Leone quickly took their aim.

"Hawk2 clarify situation."

Harry zoomed his scope, "PM's left guard and President's left guard both have Dark Mark. It seems we can see the magical aura around them through thermal vision."

"We have a visual now. It's DEs polyjuiced as Auror captain Michel and Zech. Hawk1 & 2, any irregular movements, eliminate them. We'll contact other two Aurors and alert rest crew." Having their order both snipers trailed their targets' each movement. They noticed other two shifting slightly as they were alerted.

"Of course, they are using Polyjuice. Fuck it!" Tonks cursed.

"Polyjuice?" Harry asked for both snipers.

"A magical potion which effectively can help you to physically emulate any other person. Hiding all kinds of scars & marks dark or not. Unless you know where to look and when to look." (A/N: in 2nd book Harry's scar faded while he was under Polyjuice' effect.)

Leone readjusted his shoulder pad, "So you need to take out all those with black spots on left arms."

Tonks nodded, "Shoot at sight, if circumstances permit then capture. Which means if no one is around them to take hostage"

Apparently Jean along with Moody was commanding the Aurors while Brigs supervised the muggles. Behind them Tonks and her partner were ordered to survey entire premises for any more intrusions.

Tonks replied, "Negative, no one else is here. Besides it won't matter much now. The rooms are barricaded from inside."

"Ace2 just keep a lookout and report everything." Moody commanded.

"Yes sir we are on the lookout." Tonks cursed under her breath. Suddenly a chill ran down each of their spine. Snipers watched as few bright spots blinded their scope.

"Alright get ready everyone, we got a few incoming." Harry waited for the scope to reset.

Leone cursed and Harry finally saw why, "A1, Aurors are down, we got ten D.E. flashed inside with four hostages. Waiting for orders."

"Hawks hold position, we need to keep PM and President safe."

Harry noted one of them in particular had brightest aura also he wasn't branded. He felt Arienne's presence, **'That one is Voldemort, we better lookout for him.'**

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

His red eyes wandered around the room finally stopping at one person. He slowly raised his wand as the man cringed. With a flick entire room was empty save for a high-back chair. Voldemort sat down as his eyes moved to next person. He flicked his wand as a flaming whip snapped at the PM's secretary.

The blood curdling scream was enough to set the horror in everybody's heart. This man was indeed as words described him maybe a lot more. He slowly dragged the lady towards him. Setting her upright he spoke, "Greetings Lady, may I have your name please."

The woman was barely conscious shuddering as the whip slowly dug in her flesh. Voldemort tugged a little to jostle her, "Can you listen to me?" Her throat was already dry of screaming.

She couldn't help but whimper in pain, "I…I'm Na….Nnn…Natasha."

Voldemort loosened his grip on the leash, "Beautiful name Ms Natasha. Do you know my name?"

Natasha dreadfully looked up. She hadn't seen a creature like him before. Unusually pale the likes she hadn't seen before, his wiry fingers wrapped around the wand. A face without lips and slits for nose, his eyes however held you. She hadn't seen anything so cold and yet burning with madness. The red in them screamed of the blood his soul bathed in. She froze scared to bat even an eyelid. But the whip brought her back, "V….Vo…Volde…" she screamed as the whip dug more in her flesh, "VOLDEMORT"

He chuckled as the whip faded, "Lady Natasha, do you believe in magic?"

She closed her eyes as tears wetted her cheeks. She silently cried. Struggling for every breath she whispered, "Yes…I…I...do believe….in it."

Voldemort livened up, "Good, I like your spirit. So what do you think about it, about the power?"

She lowered her head quivering all over, how could he be so strong. Dark Lord or no he wasn't absolutely immune to everything. Her demeanor changed as her anger boiled, "I think it's being abused by criminals like you." Gathering all her fury in the spell all pain forgotten, she screamed the blasting hex. But Voldemort wasn't feared for nothing.

He had noticed the slight protruding of her wand in the shirt's cuff. It seemed the ministry had prepared some surprises. Effortlessly erecting a shield he deflected it. He saw the fire in her eyes; it was a flare of fury and determination. It was something which most of his own followers lacked. It was a good fire but in wrong direction and this wasn't allowed. There were only two choices, his way or no way.

Natasha didn't waste time and created space between them, along the way shot a few more bludgeoning and blasting pulse at him. Her original plan was to take him down with one clean shot. But seeing that failed, she quickly adapted to situation. Counting on Voldemort's shield, she sent her best shots at him. As expected her spells were reflected by his shield on doors and walls and blasted holes through them. She grinned as Aurors poured in the room. Now the odds weren't as favorable to them, was it?

Voldemort acknowledged the cleverness, he liked her quirkiness. Someone like her would be interesting to have in his organization. "Lady Natasha, tell me are you a pure-blood?"

She smirked defiantly, "I'm proud to be muggle-born. And I won't go down without a mark of victory on you."

Well it couldn't be helped now. "I really appreciate a keen talent, and it's better this way. I really hate to waste pure-blood like this." Voldemort flicked his wand as he banished everyone outside except for Natasha and muggles in the room. "Lady Natasha, let me honour your gallantry with a fair duel. The winner decides the other's fate."

PM, President and his secretary scrapped in the far corner of the room. They watched in horror as their life was baited on this confrontation. He would ask for an explanation from that 'Other Minister'. Oh how he wanted to sign off a nuclear bomb, if only he could.

**-scene break-**

Bellatrix Lestrange, one of most ardent follower of Voldemort, watched as the 'supposed muggle' tried to attack her master. It had been long since she witnessed anyone challenge him. It excited her to watch her master break his opponent's very soul. Her blood churned with madness at every scream that rolled throughout the chamber of his opponent. It made her want to join the fun, make that addiction of fear and hatred flow freely through the air.

Then to her displeasure, her master banished her out along with others. She didn't want to miss a single moment of the duel. Showing the filthy-blood their mistake of defying them by breathing on this land, that's what she lived for. But she will have to be content with entertaining herself now. And what better entertainment than a rendezvous with family, especially with one so interesting.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Voldemort proceeded to torture the secretary while could only watch. A backup of snipers were on their way, until then they could only watch.

Tonks gritted her teeth, Natasha was one her best friend and colleague. She had trained with her under Moody. Natasha was supposed to be the surprise element. But they hadn't envisioned for their plan fail to this degree. Natasha was supposed to smuggle the PM and President out while Aurors engaged with Voldemort. She hated every moment she stood here helplessly watching her face the monster alone.

Then they got chance just as Voldemort decided to chuck every one out of the room. Harry and Leone took their aim, but before they pull the trigger a heavy force flung them off balance.

That shrill laughter, 'How did she get here?' Tonks cursed as she felt the wards tear apart like paper. She stood up cautiously as she saw her coming towards them. The snipers were knocked and other Auror was yet to get a hold of himself. Steeling herself she took her stance, "Hello Aunt Bella."

Bellatrix grinned maliciously, "Awww, ickie wicky little Nymphy dear, you remembered your manners.." with a simple flick she sent a powerful Reducto at Tonks.

Gritting her teeth while blocking the pulse, Tonks sneered, "I see you have forgotten yours, so much for blood purity"

Bellatrix' grin dropped as she conjured several whips which randomly attacked Tonks, "Pure-Bloods don't bow to their lowers."

Tonks jeered as she banished a few whips, "Another prehistoric-crap of your lot."

Bellatrix shot two simultaneous fireballs shadowed by a bone breaking curse, "I see your filthy blood has finally its shown colors."

Tonks dodged first ball froze the second but bone-breaker hit her ribcage, she shrieked as she lost a bit balance but then heard that spell.

"CRUCIO"

Unfathomable pain exploded within her body, every joint every nerve, every muscle felt like burning in agony. She couldn't do more than shriek. It was getting her mind, breaking it to pieces.

The other Auror unfortunately had already succumbed to a few whips. She cursed as she felt her breath falter but she had to keep up. Glancing around her aunt she saw Harry and Leone still out cold. 'What now?' She braced herself to overcome the pain to move.

Then just like that all the attacks stopped. Tonks saw Bellatrix just standing there in blatant shock and confusion. Even she was confused, but then Tonks saw why.

Harry had his handgun pointed on Bellatrix. Lestrange turned around as she saw her attacker was just a regular muggle. She raised her wand in rage but fell out cold as blood marred her green robes.

Tonks dropped to her knees as pain grew. Harry hurried towards her, "Tonks, how bad is it?"

"Broken ribs" she breathed as she felt her lungs squeeze. The other Auror finally was free of whips also hurried to them, "Zorry but I couldn't join earlier. Zose w'ips just caught me."

Tonks glared at the Auror, Harry interupted her, "Quit explaining. First that woman over there needs to be put under some magical stasis or whatever you call it, or else she dies in five minutes"

He went to protest but simultaneous glares from Harry and Tonks shut him up. Harry started again, "Trust me on this. Take both Tonks and her to the base. The backup will be here any moment, now go hurry."

Harry set his sniper again and locked his target. There was Voldemort standing over the Prime Minister, **'Arienne can you keep a look out for me?'**

'**Sure Harry'**

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

He watched as the girl took her stance. 'That stance…, ahh… one of Mad-Eye's.'

"Lady Natasha, first we bow." And like others she ignored. It really got on his nerves when someone dishonoured traditions. "Didn't your Ministry teach anything about traditions?" with a flick of wand he compelled her to bow.

She wanted to dodge but this wasn't a spell you could dodge. He was just too overwhelming for her to overcome. Then she saw something on the floor, a laser pointer. Moody said to improvise on the go. Stooping lower she picked it and pointed straight in his eye.

"Aaagh!" he stumbled back covering his eye but recovered quickly. Summoning a slab of marble he banished it towards her. It broke under salvo of her curses but served its purpose. Without wasting of time he started his chain of curses with practiced flow.

At first she went blow to blow with him as his eyes were giving him problem, dodging quickly the flame tongue she sent a few bludgeoning curses his way. He reflected it to her at double speed. Jumping away she erected a shield to block a few spells. Slowly her space started shrink as his eyes recovered.

Natasha regretted being in an empty close room facing him. Within no time she was cornered. She just couldn't dodge through his intricate pattern of hexes and curses. It was like walking through a tube of fire, where you go only forwards or backwards. She went for the pointer again but suddenly he was on her. He was madder than before.

Voldemort slapped her and snatched her wand breaking it like a twig. "Such power, such determination and all you show me is some filthy muggle tricks. CRUCIO!"

Natasha for the first time felt true pain and fear rush through her blood. It was like his anger was burning her on a stake.

He tossed her like rag in the centre of the room. Then conjured a wooden cage around her. "Look what your filthy blood gave you, so weak so useless. Now do you see why magic should stay within pure-bloods. We are rightful heirs of magic, the only ones who should wield its power. You filthy-mudbloods are just common thieves and you all shall be punished. CRUCIO…"

He looked down at her, "Now see how I will kill the pests of our world whom you seek to protect so vehemently."

She was broken from within and out, unable to move a single finger or close her eyes. Tears flowed freely as she watched Voldemort walk towards the frozen audience. She failed and failed utterly, this her biggest defeat. A shame she would be forced to see.

Voldemort stood imposingly before them, like a regal Lord destined to rule the world. His hand outstretched as the powerful Yew wand was pointed towards PM.

Voldemort's voice magically boomed throughout the office, "You see, no matter how much try to hide from me but you filthy little creatures can't run from me. I'm Lord Voldemort and you will be an honored sacrifice for those of your kind to understand their position in the ancient hierarchy of magic."

The tip glowed bright green as the words of death rolled from the Dark Lords forked tongue. He hissed with power and malice clearly enjoying the kill, his eyes flashed red as he spoke, "Avada Ke…Arghhh!" but fate's plans were different, his wand rolled on the floor as his hand fell dead with blood oozing out from his wound. He was more mad than astounded. How dare anyone stop him!

**Chapter Ends….**

**A/N: Yay Voldemort in action… Will try to put him more realistic.**

**Had to break it here simply because the scene got longer. Next upcoming is Harry's fight against Voldemort and Fleur's debt. And more DE action with army force.**

**Some explanations:**

***Cameras and Infrared work here because this place as a whole is primarily muggle place. Wizards' magic isn't enough to disrupt their functioning. Hogwarts was magically built with practically every brick of it oozing in magic. Similarly rest of the primary magical places, like Minisrty, Diagon and other alleys, etc.**

****I just thought that since Magic is a kind of power. It has to be physically connected to natural universe for it to work. Hence it must radiate some power if concentrated in Humans like Nuclear Metals. Thus Thermal scopes can catch their image. Further explanations: seriously this Fanfiction not Science-Fiction, imagine it…**

**Working on A Debt chapter 10, will post it soon.**

**SERIOUSLY REVIEW A LOT PLEASE….500 reviews…**

**Until next update…**

**Adieu…**


End file.
